All Because of My Diary
by crimsonpendant
Summary: Mikan's still the carefree girl that we know but there are some things about her that only her diary knows. Unfortunately, Natsume got his hands on her diary and finds it very interesting. What will Mikan do when she finds out that Natsume has it?
1. Their break up scene in class

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

Chapter 1: Their break up scene in class

Everything else went the same as the usual in the class of Mikan. They are all now waiting for their sensei to come to class. Mikan never gets late anymore since she has improved a whole lot when it comes to her punctuality. She is currently sitting at her desk as her best friend approached her.

"Mika, can you believe the news?" Hotaru started as she sat down on the seat right next to Mikan as Mikan just stared at her baffled.

"What news, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as Hotaru leaned closer to her and whispered something. "I've heard that Natsume and Sumire already broke up." She whispered as Mikan's eyes were like saucers.

"I don't believe it, Hotaru. I mean, they are the hottest and most popular couple here in this academy. They look good together it. There would be no way that they will be breaking up." Mikan replied.

"Actually, they already broke up, baka. They just broke up this morning." Hotaru calmly stated. "I think it was because Sumire was going out with Mochu while Natsume and him are still together." She continued.

"Huh? Why would Sumire do that? And besides, Natsume is the perfect guy, if he's not that arrogant, cold, and mean to people. Only someone stupid would let someone like Natsume go and only someone stupid would cheat on Natsume." Mikan answered.

"So are you saying that you also like Natsume in some sort of way? You said that he would be the 'perfect guy'." Hotaru mocked at Mikan.

"I didn't mean it that way, Hotaru. What I meant was that most girls in this academy think of him like that. He's just a friend and a partner to me. No more and no less." Mikan replied as she defended herself. _"And besides, I already like someone else for so long already."_ She thought to herself as Narumi entered the room.

"Good morning class! This hour will be free period for all of you since we have important matters to settle in the faculty room. You may do whatever you want but do not leave the room. Imai, Tobita, I put the two of you in charge while there's no teacher around." Mr. Narumi announce as he left the room.

Once he was out of sight, the class started to do whatever they could ever think of. Some were even gossiping about the latest news if Natsume and Sumire really broke up with each other. They were making a point that their free period will not be a waste at all. The class was busy doing their own thing as Natsume and Sumire then entered the room.

"Natsume! Wait! Let me explain!" Sumire begged as she was tagging along the back of Natsume while the whole class stared at their little drama scene. "Natsume, please don't break up with me. We look good together and we are perfect together!" she pleaded.

"What the heck do you still have to explain?! You don't have to explain at all since I saw everything! We WERE perfect together. Just leave me alone you ugly hag." Natsume coldly stated.

"Natsume, please don't do this to me." Sumire pleaded once again. "I didn't mean hang around with Mochu while you and I are still together."

"_Ok. Now I know that what Hotaru was saying a while ago was true. Aww. Why did even Sumire do such a thing? I presume that Natsume loves her and then she cheats on Natsume. I guess this situation is really hard for Natsume. To think that they are also the most popular couple here in Alice Academy, it would surely be a big rumor that they broke up all because of another guy that Sumire has."_ Mikan thought as she was also watching their little play along with her other classmates while Hotaru videotaping the whole thing.

"Whatever. Now go and run along with your little Mochu. For sure he's waiting for you somewhere in this freaking place. And don't worry, I'll find someone else who is way better off than you are so just be happy with your new guy." Natsume coldly stated as he sent a death glare to Sumire.

"Natsume…" Sumire mumbled as she was trying to get nearer to where Natsume is heading, which is to the desk of Mikan since they are seatmates.

"Go away you ugly hag. I don't wanna see you ugly looking face in my entire life." He stated as he sat down and then lit Sumire's hair on fire. Sumire ran out of the room and cried. Once she was gone, Natsume sent another death glare at the whole class and then they were back to where they were doing before the two of them arrived a while ago.

"Ano… Natsume, wasn't that a bit too much?" Ruka, his best friend, said as he sat down at the same desk as well. "She's all crying and stuff." He continued.

"Whatever. She deserves it anyway." Natsume said as he read his manga while his feet were on top of the table like he always does.

"_Ouch. I could tell that Natsume got hurt. The poor guy." _Mikan thought as Narumi entered the room again.

"I'm back class! The meeting was done early so I decided to go back to class and then leave a homework for all of you!" Mr. Narumi happily announced while the whole class just grunted in disbelief.

"Now, now. Settle down please. It won't be THAT hard since our subject is just English. It's not like Math where you have to memorize a whole lot of formulas and other equations." Mr. Narumi explained as Mikan asked a question.

"What is it all about, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan kindly asked.

"Oh, it's just a simple one. You just have to write all of the eight parts of speech on a whole sheet of paper without using any type of references. That is why I came back to collect all of your books so that it will be fair." He explained as the whole class just grunted again.

"_Okay then. Eight parts of speech is just as easy as pie. I think I can do that in a jiffy."_ Mikan happily thought as she shifted her daze onto the fire caster who was beside her. _"Natsume is not paying attention to class again. But who cares? He's like that every time. I wonder how he gets very high scores even if he doesn't listen to any teacher."_

"Since there are no more questions, class dismissed!" Narumi exclaimed as he skipped out of the room. Mikan then approached Hotaru since she knew that talking to Natsume right now is not the proper timing.

"Hotaru, where are you going to stay for the day? Class is dismissed early." Mikan stated as she went near Hotaru's desk.

"I'm going to my lab. I have to finish my inventions since some are already due tomorrow. How 'bout you? what are you going to do? You have loads of free time." Hotaru replied.

"I dunno. I guess I'll just walk around the academy for a while. And then I'll be heading back to my room afterwards since we have homework from Mr. Narumi and the activity Mr. Jinno gave us a week ago." Mikan answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, I better get going now. ja. And one more thing, try not to bother your seatmate for a while if you don't wanna have third degree burns after." Hotaru advised.

"I know. I don't wanna end up in the hospital all because my body got burnt." Mikan shot back as Hotaru walked out of the room as Mikan went back to her desk and fixed her things.

"Ano… Natsume? Are you alright?" Mikan suddenly asked out of the blue. _"What the heck am I saying?! Of course he's not alright! He just broke up with his girlfriend. I really am an idiot!"_ Mikan thought as she was scolding herself.

"Sorry about that. I'm asking stupid questions again. Hahah." Mikan continued with a nervous laugh. "But are you really feeling alright now?" she asked again.

"Hn."

"Huh? Hn? That's a yes right? Yes that I'm asking a stupid question or yes that you're feeling alright?" Mikan asked confusedly?

"Both. You don't have to make a fuss about what happened earlier." He replied. _"I don't really feel that bad all because of the stupid break up because ever since we were together, I've realized that I didn't really love that ugly hag. I was just acting a while ago. I really wanted to break up with that seaweed girl a few days after we became together but I can't find the reason. And if I break up with her with no reason, people may think that I'm a more cold-hearted person. It was a good thing that now; I've got the reason to break up with her. But the thing is, I'm the one whom they take pity on." _Natsume thought.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be going now. Ja." Mikan said as she left the room.

"Tch. That baka." Natsume muttered as he stood up and left the room as well.


	2. My little super duper mega hyper secret

DISCLAOMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 2: My little super duper mega hyper secret

MIKAN'S POV

"Hotaru!!!" I heard Ruka yell as I was walking in the school corridors since I didn't feel like going back to my room yet.

Ruka Nogi. Who is this person exactly? Uhm… let's see. Honestly, he would be the sweetest guy I know here in the academy. I've liked him since a year after I have transferred her to Alice Academy, and if I'm not mistaken, I started liking him ever since I was eleven years old. He's cute, smart, nice, understanding, calm, funny… he's practically perfect. No wonder he has a fan club. He would be the guy that every girl would dream of. And I have to admit that I am one of those girls, but even if I'm one of those girls, I never had the intention to join the fan club of Sumire since I think that it's plain stupid and a waste of time.

Oh, yeah. Before I forget, I also have two more last words that would also BEST describe Ruka. And those words would be HOTARU'S BOYFRIEND. Ouch for me, right?

"You're here? Why did you even bother waiting for me? I told you to don't bother anymore." Hotaru calmly said as she kissed Ruka on his cheek.

"Why wouldn't I wait for you? I can't even stand the thought that you were not in class a while ago. I missed you so much already." Ruka said as he smiled while wrapping his arms on Hotaru's waist.

"Hi Hotaru! Hi Ruka-pyon!" I greeted as I came near them.

"Oh. Hi there Mikan." Hotaru greeted back as she waved at me.

"Hi, Mikan." Ruka greeted back as he carried Hotaru's bag. Gee. He stares at me as if I popped out of nowhere when in fact I was just right in front of him when I was walking along the hallways. Is my presence really THAT unnoticeable?

Oh, I forgot to tell you some stuff. Uhm… you see, I have liked Ruka since I was eleven, right? So that means that I have liked him for about five years now since I'm already fifteen. To tell you the truth, nobody knows that I have feelings for him except for my diary. Not even Koko, the mind reader of the class, knows how I feel for him. I guess I'm still lucky that I have the nullification alice. Since this is Alice Academy, rumors spread like crazy. And if someone spreads out the rumor that I like Ruka, there would be three major things that could possibly be the reason why my world would come to an end.

And these reasons are: first, Hotaru's my best friend. I can't tell her that I like her boyfriend. It would totally ruin all of the friendship bonds we've had ever since we were young. I mean, who would like to know that your best friend likes your boyfriend, right? Second, Ruka is also one of my closest friends. That's why I don't need to join Hotaru's fan club since I can freely talk to him. And if he knows that I like him, he might start treating me differently. And to make it worse, he might not even talk to me even more. Third, his fan girls would definitely kill me. I mean, why wouldn't they? I like him, they like him too, but I have the edge since I can freely talk to him since he's a close friend.

Hotaru and Ruka became a couple when Hotaru and I were 14. And that would be a year ago. What the heck would you expect a girl like me to do? My best friend likes the guy that I like and then coincidentally, the guy likes my best friend back. Life is so unfair. I just kept my little mouth shut about the feelings that I have for Ruka even though it hurts deep down especially when they show their undying love for each other, IN FRONT OF ME.

"Hey, wanna go with us to Central Town, Mikan? We will have some snacks there and then maybe have a little stroll. You love Central Town, right?" Hotaru spoke.

"No thanks, Hotaru. I still have a whole lot of things to do. I need to study about Jinno sensei's lessons since I can't pick up easily. You guys just go ahead." I kindly disagreed. I was lying. So totally lying. The truth is I didn't have anything to do. I wanted to go to Central Town especially when Ruka is around but I would like it better if a person which name starts with an 'H' wouldn't be coming along. But I guess that wouldn't be happening. If ever it would happen, I guess it would only be in my dreams ONLY.

"Alright then. Bye, Mikan." Hotaru said as she waved a goodbye.

"Bye, Mikan. Good luck with the whole studying thing." Ruka stated as he left with Hotaru as their hands were intertwined with each other. *sigh* I just wish that the hand that he was intertwined to was my hand and not Hotaru's. By then, I guess I would be totally happy.

"Goodbye." I whispered to no one since the hallways was practically empty. I guess I'm the only person who was left here in the school building. It would either be that they already went back to their dorm rooms or they would go somewhere else like Central Town to have some fun or something like that.

I was just simply walking while I was on my own little dream land wherein I would be Ruka's girlfriend other than Hotaru. As I was walking, I then accidentally bumped into someone. Since I am a total klutz, I fell down flat on the floor, and to add up to my stupidity, I left my bag open so all of its contents fell along with me as well.

END OF MIKAN'S POV

NORMAL POV

"Itai!" Mikan whispered as she slowly stood up as she was picking up her bag. She turned to the direction on who the guy he bumped into, and then saw that it was none other than Natsume. "You could at least say sorry you baka!" She yelled at him as Natsume stopped and then went back to Mikan's direction.

He then knelt down and picked up all of the books that fell on the floor. "Here, Polka Dots. Remember to close you damn bag next time." He said as he handed him Mikan's books.

"Whoa. Are you sick or something? The Natsume Hyuuga never helps any girl in any type of thing." Mikan replied with a chuckle as she got her books and notebooks back.

"Tch. You should feel lucky that I even helped you when it was entirely your fault why your stuff fell." Natsume replied back. "Why on earth are you walking all alone in this freaking hallway with an open bag plus a daydreaming mind?" he continued with a smirk.

"Why thank Mr. Hyuuga. I'm so delighted that I had the chance that you helped me out." Mikan stated sarcastically as she slid all of her things on her bag and then walked away without even looking back at Natsume.

"_Huh? What the heck is up with her now? What's with the cocky attitude all of the sudden?"_ Natsume thought as he started to walk away as well as he suddenly stepped onto something. He then looked down as he saw a shiny pink notebook. He then bent down and then picked it up. He turned back only to see that the brunette who probably owns the notebook was already out of sight.

"Tch. Polka's already gone. I guess I would just return this girly thing tomorrow." He said as he shrugged and then walked towards his dorm room while holding the pink notebook in his right hand.

NATSUME'S POV

I am currently seated on my couch as I am watching something since I have absolutely nothing else to do. And then I suddenly remembered the notebook that Polka Dots have dropped a while ago. That little girl didn't even realize that one of her things was missing. Tch. How typical for someone as stupid like her. I then grabbed the notebook and opened it.

"Property of Mikan Sakura. If found, kindly return it to her WITHOUT opening the succeeding pages." I read the front page which was written in big letters with pink ink. Tch. Girls are really girls. I hate pink. "Baka. If someone puts something like this on the front page they will surely read the succeeding pages." I muttered as I continued reading the next pages.

As I was reading the damn piece of notebook, I was… shocked. Why? Because I knew that Polka really likes Ruka. and when I mean really, I mean really. But somehow, I know how she feels. Why? Well, it's because as I have to admit that I have a LITTLE crush on her since she was the only girl who never liked me just like the other fan girls and that ugly hag. She's different from all the rest. I know how she feels since she likes someone who is related to her best friend. She likes Ruka and Ruka's the boyfriend of Imai. I like her and Ruka is my best friend and she likes her.

Tch. Like I even care. As if I have something to deal with that. But this thing is interesting. I might even get something useful from this little discovery that I have made. I then set the freaking notebook aside to my study table as I lay down in my bed.


	3. Where on earth could it be?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 3: Where on earth could it be?

"Where is it?" Mikan asked to herself as she was rummaging through all of the contents of her bag. "Where is it? I bring it to school every single day just in case my nosy sister get her hands on it." She mumbled as she threw all of the contents of her bag onto her bed.

Once all of her stuff was on the bed, she examined everything. All of things were there. Her books are complete, her notebooks were all there, her pens and pencils are also present, but the thing is, her diary was nowhere to be found.

"MICHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Mikan yelled to call her little sis since they were staying on the same room because they are both special stars. Their room was enough to fit the both of them. Michi didn't reply so Mikan just went to the living area of their room only to see her sis watching cartoons.

Mikan stomped her way near Michi as she pulled the plug off of the TV set. "What?!" Michi asked irritated.

"Don't what me. Don't just stand there and stare at me. Where is it?" Mikan asked grumpily.

"What?" Michi asked again with an innocent face.

"Where's my diary?! Where the heck did you hide it?" Mikan asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Duh. Onee-chan, you lost your diary and then why on earth are you asking me where it is? I don't even know where you hide the damn thing." Michi answered back while Mikan blinked in disbelief.

"So you don't have it?" Mikan asked as Michi just shook her head.

"You really don't have it?" she asked again as the other shook her head again.

"You really really really really really don't have it? You didn't take it? As in no joking at all?" Mikan asked.

"How many times do you want me to tell you that I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Michi yelled as she threw her hands in the air and then accidentally zapped some stuff since she has the spell casting alice and then she cannot control it fully. Takahashi, the dorm robot then entered their room.

"What's going on in here? What's all the noise about?" Takahashi said while examining the room.

"Nothing. I was just asking onee-chan here to help me practice my alice." Michi lied as she gave Mikan a just-play-along type of look.

"Y-yeah, Takahashi-san. Apparently, my sister doesn't get the hang of her spell casting alice and so it resulted to some things getting zapped everywhere. Hahah." Mikan added with a nervous laugh as Michi just sweatdropped. _"Mikan-nee really doesn't know how to lie."_ Michi thought.

"Okay then. Just keep it down a little. You might disturb the other students." Takahashi reminded as she left the room. The two girls just sighed in relief.

"Now, could you leave me alone now? I'm trying to watch something until you disturbed me." Michi stated as she sat down the sofa and then turned the TV back on to the show that she was watching a while ago.

"Just look around a little bit harder. You must have misplaced it somewhere knowing that you can be an idiot most of the time." Michi added.

"But I've searched everywhere!" Mikan grunted. "I don't know where to look for it." She mumbled as she slumped herself onto the sofa beside her sis.

"Then go and look for it at the place where you last used it." Michi advised while she was still watching.

"It's only on my bag and I've searched my bag already. And it was still nowhere to be found."

"Baka, then try and go to the place where you last placed your bag. It must have dropped there accidentally."

_  
"Place where I last placed my bag… maybe it dropped…"_ Mikan thought as she remembered that she bumped into Natsume a while ago and then all of her things in her bag fell. Upon realizing her thoughts, her eyes were as big as saucers since she cannot believe what was happening.

She suddenly stood and hurried to her bed and sat there while she was still in a daze.

MIKAN'S POV

I am now tired all because I can't find my most precious possession. Where could it be? I even bothered Michi all because of it and I have just realized lately that it might have been left with Natsume when he bumped into me a while ago in the school hallways.

I sighed in desperation since I really don't know what to do. I mean, who wouldn't, right? I have my diary lost and it turns out that Natsume might have it. I guess it would be fine if Natsume was as nice as Ruka, but unfortunately, it's not. He's the most arrogant and coldest guy in this academy. Oh great. I guess luck is never really on my side ever since.

I sighed again. I don't really know what to do this time. I would definitely be screwed up if Natsume read the whole thing since all of the things that I have been keeping all to myself is in that diary. If only Natsume was nice, I guess I could get back my diary as easy as pie but I really have to do something different in order to get it back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! What the heck will I do now?! My life is over!!!!" I screamed as Michi entered my part of the room.

"Milkan-nee? Are you alright?" she asked as I just gave her a what-do-you-think type of look. She sighed and then sat beside me and then suddenly said something. "Hey, I know that you're having a big prob right now. But please don't shout like that! You made me scared!"

"Gomen…" I mumbled. I am soooo not in the mood to talk right now. I need to find a way on how to get my diary as painless as possible without making a fool of myself and without having third degree burns in the end at the same time. And most of all, I need to get it back without my whole secret about Ruka being exposed into the whole world of Alices.

"Why don't you just get some sleep? You look pretty tired already." Michi suggested. Sleep? How on earth will be able to get to sleep when I have a major problem in here?

"No thanks. I still have some mopping around to do since my diary is missing." I mumbled. Yup. Mop around the room. That would be good. I guess it's the only thing that I could possibly do for the night since my diary is really nowhere in this room of ours.

"Mopping around and looking miserable won't help you in finding your diary, one-chan." Michi stated as she stood up. "You should just forget about it for the moment and go to sleep."

"How is sleeping at a time like this going to help me in solving my problem?" I asked with an amount of annoyance visible on my voice.

"Well if you just close your eyes and hit the sack, you can wake up earlier than usual tomorrow morning and then go to the place where you last placed your darn bag so that you may find your diary already." Michi answered back, annoyed as well. "You know, you're letting yourself be miserable just like that all because of a stupid diary. The Mikan-nee I know is something better than that. Don't get your hopes down all because you've misplaced it. In fact, someone else might have it and then return it to you tomorrow." She continued as she left.

Yeah right. Someone else has it alright. I just do not know if he would really return it to me tomorrow morning without getting my life and reputation at stake. I mean, he's Natsume. THE Natsume. Since when did a guy like him ever be nice to a girl? Even if he's my school partner he never treats me nice.

I threw myself onto my bed and then closed my eyes for a while. I stayed in silence as I was thinking of ways on how to ask Natsume on how I could have it back. All that my little mind could even think of are three methods.

The first one is blackmail. Hotaru does this most of the time so I guess I could give it a shot. I just have to think of something to blackmail on him. The second one is bribing him. I don't know if this thing is also applicable since he is also a special star so I bet that he has loads of money. But trying won't hurt me, right? And the last thing is pleading. I would do anything just to get my diary back. Even if it humiliates me in front of him, I wouldn't mind at all.

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

"Onee-chan? are you still awake? I was just going to ask if – " Michi stated as she was cut off when she saw a sleeping form of her older sister on her bed. "Oh never mind. I'll just ask you tomorrow." Michi said to herself as she went nearer and tucked her sister in.

"Good night, onee-chan. I hope you find your diary soon. I know it means so much to you." She whispered to her sister as she turned off the lights. _"I also hope that you would be able to get it back without doing something stupid. You can be smart but you still do idiotic things."_ She thought as she also prepared for bed.


	4. I would definitely do anything

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 4: I would definitely do anything

It was a bright Tuesday morning as Michi woke up only to see that her sister was not there anymore.

"_Oh. Maybe she already left early to get her diary back."_ She thought as she started doing all of her routines in the morning.

Meanwhile…

Mikan is currently seated inside their room. It was only 7:00 and their class starts at 8:30. She usually comes to class at 7:30 but today, she was early. An hour early to be exact. She sat there in silence as she yawned while she waiting for a certain flame wielder to arrive.

"_Oh great. Even if I slept early yesterday, I still feel sleepy. I guess I will never get used to waking up early every single day. I just hope that Natsume will arrive soon. I even came to school early just so that I would be the very person to talk to him and because I wanted to make sure that he didn't tell anyone about what was written on my diary."_ She thought as she heard some footsteps out the hallways as a Natsume Hyuuga entered the room. _"Oh, speaking of the devil."_

"Polka Dots?" He asked in disbelief as he saw Mikan sitting already at her desk. _"Tch. She even came to school early today. I guess that she already realized that her diary is with me."_ He thought.

"Ohayo Natsume!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? It's way too early for an idiot to b in class already." Natsume stated as he was cocking his eyebrow at Mikan.

"Uhm… I just wanna talk to you. That's all." Mikan replied sweetly.

"I presume that you wanna talk to me about this?" He said as he held out a pink notebook from his bag.

"Uh-huh!" Mikan said as she was plainly staring at it.

"You know, I have read parts of your diary and I found it very interesting. Who knew that someone like you would be able to write something this much?" Natsume said with a smirk written all over his face.

"You read it?!? You are so invading my privacy already!!! Why'd you even do that?!" Mikan screamed.

"What do you expect me to do? Leave it lying on the hallway and let other people read it for me??? You should be thanking me since I even picked it up." Natsume retorted.

"Whatever, Natsume. Could you just give it back to me?!" Mikan yelled as she reached for the diary. Her chair got a bit wobbly and unfortunately, she fell flat on the floor.

"Awww!" Sh said as she quickly stood up and dusted her skirt. _"Oh great. This is so not my lucky day. First, Natsume read every part of my diary, I fell flat on the floor, and he won't even want to give it back."_ She thought.

"Are you done fixing yourself now, Polka Dots? Have you forgotten that I'm still here?" Natsume stated with his famous smirk still on his face.

"I will do anything! Just give it back to me." Mikan said as Natsume's eyebrow rose up. "Anything?" He asked. "Yup. Anything. Just give it back and don't tell anyone about what you have read."

"Good. Sumire humiliated me in front of the whole class and academy my two timing me with Mochu." Natsume started.

"So?" Mikan asked.

"I can't just let her get away with it just like that. I have to be the one who will be dumping her and not the other way around." Natsume explained.

"So?" Mikan asked again. _"What the heck would I even do with this thing? I'm not even included in their little relationship."_

"To get that ugly hag back, I need a new girlfriend to make her feel jealous and that to make her regret that she dumped me. That way, she would be running back to me asking for my forgiveness and that if we could be together again."

"So?" Mikan asked for the third time.

"So, I need someone to pretend to be my new girlfriend. And to make things short, that would be you." Natsume explained as if he was talking to a first grade student.

"What?!" Mikan asked in disbelief. _"BE Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend?! Is he insane or what?! Onegai. I would do anything except for that one."_ She thought. "Why me? Why can't you just choose any other girl? There are loads of girls who are dying to be with you."

"Don't flatter yourself just by thinking that I have chosen you from all of the other girls in this academy." Natsume said coldly as he looked at Mikan from head to toe. "I know very well that there are really a lot of girls who wants to be with me but I don't want an innocent little girl to fall for me and then get hurt in the end. I'm not as cold-hearted as you think I am."

"Gee. You are sooooo nice!" Mikan said sarcastically. _"What would I do? I don't wanna lie to people even more. I'm already lying to the two important people in my life and those are Hotaru and Ruka. I've been keeping my feelings from them for so long already. I don't wanna make things worse."_ Mikan thought. "NO. I will not pretend to b your girlfriend, Natsume. That's way too harsh."

"No???" he repeated while cocking his eyebrow. "You know very well that I can tell what I have read from your little diary to Ruka, or even Imai. I could even show it to them as proof if ever they won't believe me." he continued as his smirk appeared again.

"Waaaahhh! Fine! I agree to be your stupid pretend girlfriend! Just don't you dare say a word about it and don't show anyone my diary!" Mikan said in defeat. _"This guy is as good as Hotaru when it comes to blackmailing people. *sigh*"_

"Good." Natsume said. "We'll go to El Patio later after class to talk about out little partnership. You better not go home early Polka Dots or else you know the consequences."

"Whatever." Mikan replied.

MIKAN'S POV

Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! This is the worst day of my life!! I can't believe that I actually agreed on what that meanie has said! Why is fate so cruel to me?! I didn't wanna be his pretend girlfriend but my life would be at stake it I wouldn't do it. *sigh*

Now I have entered another big mess in my life. That means that I have to lie gain to peole. Oh great. Keeping my feelings for Ruka is already too much for my conscience to bear and now this one. What is a girl supposed to do this time? Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I can't just let Natsume get away with it while he has my diary. And besides, I pity him for what Sumire has done.

But he said that we will go to El Patio later. That restaurant is the most expensive one in Central Town! I have never been into that place before and I bet I can't even afford anything from that place the food they serve is so high end and not for ordinary people like me. Even if I'm already a special star like Natsume, I still don't wanna spend my rabbits unless it's really necessary. I just hope that pretending to be Natsume's girlfriend will not be that bad.

END OF POV

NATSUME'S POV

Tch. Things I do to be nearer Polka. But it was a good thing that she agreed to be my pretend girl. Huh? What the heck am I thinking?! I only have a SMALL crush on her. It's not like I love her or something. And besides, that ugly hag really humiliated me in class even though some parts of it was just part of my acting. At least, I have a reason to have some revenge on. Who wouldn't want revenge if you're the most popular guy at school and then you would suddenly get dumped by someone all because she was two timing you with someone else. I really have to get back to that ugly hag and Polka is there to make her come back to me.

This will be a piece of cake. Sooner or later, the ugly hag will beg for my forgiveness and ask of we could be together again. And once we're together again, I could dump her and get my revenge. I just hope that Polka is good at acting. Naaaah. She can handle that. She was able to hide her feelings for Ruka that long so I bet she has some experiences on pretending in one way or another.


	5. Our partnership discussion sessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 5: Our partnership discussion sessions

They went to Central Town right after class. Natsume and Mikan then entered the store called El Patio. It was a very high end restaurant. Everything on the inside was so formal and it even has a chandelier on top. There were love songs that were played everywhere.

"_So that's why I haven't been in this place before. Looks like this place is for people who are couples. And as for me, I have no one who is in love with me."_ Mikan thought as a waiter lead them to their table.

As they were about to sit, Natsume pulled out a chair for Mikan acting as if he was a gentle man. _"Gee. I could get used to this. Natsume never acted like a gentle man to anyone before. It looks like he's really taking this little role play of ours way too seriously."_ Mikan thought again as the waiter took their order.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll pay for everything." Natsume said as the waiter left while Mikan gave a sigh of relief. _"Good. I thought I'd be staying here forever and be their employee or something so that I could work for the food that I haven't paid."_

"So that people would really believe that we are a couple, we have to have a history together." He started. _"Whoa. Does he even think that pretending to be his girl easy?! Well it is soooo not for me!"_ Mikan thought.

"uhhhmmm… Why don't you just tell the people that we are already together while you and Sumire are still an item or something like that." Mikan suggested as a waitress served their food. To Mikan's surprise, Natsume ordered strawberry ice cream which was coincidentally one of Mikan's favorite flavors.

"No. Are you that stupid? We need to tell the people that we have been a couple about a week ago." He stated as he ate a spoon of the strawberry ice cream. "If we'll do what you've said they will just think that rebounding against that ugly hag. We need to show them that we are actually serious with each other to pull this thing off."

"Okay then. Whatever you say. It's your plan in the first place." Mikan replied as she indulged in her ice cream as well.

"If we are going to pretend that we are actually and really a couple, we have to know some things about each other such as your birthday, favorite food, color, pet, music…" He explained as he ate more of the ice cream as some ice cream was stuck on his lips.

"Uhm… Natsume? You have some ice cream on your lips." Mikan said as she pointed it. _"I guess Natsume still eats like a kid when it comes to ice creams. Now that's something that people don't see every day."_ Mikan thought.

"Tch." Natsume then took a tissue and rubbed his lips but it was on the wrong place. Mikan then took a tissue as well and then wiped it off for him. "No, not there. Just lemme do it." She said softly.

"What the heck are you staring at?" Natsume asked as he lit the tip of Mikan's hair on fire as Mikan shrugged and nullified it off. "We also have to have some rules and other regulations to make this deal work out properly."

"What rules?" Mikan asked confusedly. "I thought I was just going to pretend to be your new girlfriend to make Sumire jealous and come back to you?"

"Exactly. But this won't work out if you still be yourself. You see, there are some things that couples should remember." Natsume explained.

"Whatever. I'll follow the rules as long as you won't expose my diary to the whole world of alices." Mikan muttered.

"Good. First rule is that you cannot go out with any other guy until this little partnership of us is not yet over." Natsume stated.

"No big deal. That's really fine with me." Mikan replied.

"That's because the guy that you like is already committed to your best friend." He answered back with a smirk while Mikan just gave him a could-you-just-shut-up type of look with a matching glare.

"Whatever. So does that mean that you won't have to go out with other girls as well?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Hn."

"Okay."

"Second rule is that you should not tell anyone about this deal. No one means no one. Not even your best friend like Imai and my best friend like Ruka should know about this thing." Natsume continued.

"Why?????" Mikan asked.

"Baka. It would make me look like a sore loser." Natsume snapped at Mikan.

"Oh, okay then." Mikan replied. _"__Gee. I didn't know that Natsume would be willing to do all of this just because he wants to get back at Sumire. I guess he really was humiliated back then."_

"Okay, the third rule is that you have to stay around with me as much as possible since couples are usually seen together like how you see Ruka and Imai."

"Whatever. I know that so you don't have to remind me." Mikan retorted. _"So that means I have to be with him at all times. *sigh* This wouldn't be nice. I don't even wanna see his face since he annoys me a lot with every single thing that I do."_

"The next rule is that you should get used to some things like me giving you a walk home, me holding your hand and some things like that." Natsume started. "So don't act too surprised when I do the things that you see Ruka is doing to your best friend."

"Okay then. And could you please stop giving examples that involves Hotaru and Ruka? It's irritating." Mikan replied.

"Fine. I guess that's about it. Do you have any other rules that you would have to add?" Natsume asked while he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Hai." Mikan replied.

"What?"

"The most important rule." Mikan stated.

"What is it then?"

"We should never, and when I mean never, I mean never. We should never fall in love with each other. As in never at all." Mikan continued while Natsume just looked at her with his famous smirk on.

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself Polka Dots. There would be no way on this damn world that someone like me would actually fall for a klutz like you." Natsume replied.

"Good. I'm just making sure of it, you perverted moron." Mikan shot back. "Oh, I have one more rule too!"

"What?"

"You should call me by my real name and not anything else like Polka Dots or other stupid names that you call me. Got that?"

"Tch. Whatever Po – Mikan. Let's go. It's late." Natsume said as he stood up and pulled Mikan chair for her. He then intertwined his hand with Mikan's hands as Mikan just looked at him wide-eyed.

"Tch. Just as I thought. We haven't really started yet and you're already violating rule number four. I already told you that you should get used to things like this. If you give that reaction in front of the whole class, they will surely suspect something about us." Natsume stated as they headed out the door.

"I know, but why'd you do it here? We're not even at school." Mikan said after absorbing all of the things that Natsume has said.

"Baka. Because there are some students here in Central Town that are studying in the academy. You acting as my girlfriend officially start now." Natsume coldly replied as they walked to the bus stop.

"Oh, okay then." She mumbled as they hopped into the bus and waited for it to drop them off at the dorm grounds.

"Oi, we're here." Natsume said as he tapped Mikan's shoulder since she fell asleep along the way. Mikan stirred for a bit and then walked out of the bus with Natsume.

"Uhm… Ja, Nastume. I'll head back to my room now." Mikan stated while yawning.

"Hn. I'll walk you there."

"What? But it's already late and no one's even out at this time so you don't have to do that." Mikan answered back.

"Tch. I already told you to get used to it, baka. I'll walk you to your dorm room whether you like it or not starting today and I'll pick you up to school every morning as well."

"What???!!!" Mikan yelled. "You don't have to do that you know! I can walk all by myself."

"Baka. Do you want me to show your diary to other people??? And don't you dare complain about the things that I'm doing since I'm also forced to do these things so we're just even." Natsume said while sending Mikan a glare as Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go." Mikan spoke softly as she yawned again. _"I don't have time to argue with this perverted freak since I'm too sleepy. I'll just let him pass for today."_ Mikan thought as they walked together towards their room.


	6. Ouch What he said was true

DISCLAINR: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 6: Ouch. What he said was true

Two weeks later…

It has been three weeks already since the little scene about Natsume and Sumire's break up happened. And since then, the two have been doing their little role play really well. They have been eating lunch together, sitting in class next to each other, doing their homework together. To make it all short, they practically spent most of their time together that Mikan even thought that Natsume's face is already making her sick even if his face was really handsome.

Mikan was now fixing all of her stuff since class was finally over and while someone covered her eyes with his hands.

"Natsume!" Mikan said quietly as the person let go. She turned around only to find out that the guy was not exactly Natsume. "Ruka?" Mikan asked in shock.

"Hey, it's just me. Sorry to disappoint you." Ruka replied with a smile. _"Ruka? Disappointing me? Now that would never happen. He wouldn't do such a thing."_ Mikan thought.

"Oh, don't worry. You just startled me, that's all." Mikan answered with a smile. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Hotaru or something right now?"

"Hotaru has some inventions to work on in her lab. Besides, I came here to ask for your help." Ruka replied as he took out one of his notebooks from his bag.

"Oh, okay then. What kind of help?" Mikan replied disappointedly. _"Gee. I guess this would be my only role in the life of Ruka. He only comes and looks for me whenever Hotaru is not around. *sigh*"_

"I need to work out on my English report. You're quite good at English right? Would you mind to help me out?" Ruka stated as I simply nodded. "What parts do you want me to help you with?"

"It's nothing major so I know that you'll be able to help me easily." Ruka answered. "I already have my report done. All I wanna ask if you could double check it for me."

"I thought you're already done with it? So what's the double checking for?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Well, I still have some doubts about the sentences that I have made. I was hoping if you could read them and then check whether the grammar and spelling that I have used is alright." Ruka explained.

"Oh, okay then." Mikan replied with a smile. _"Well, look at the brighter side, at least I get to spend some time with him alone even if it's just for a little while"_ Mikan thought.

"Mikan, I need to talk to you about something." Natsume suddenly said while appearing from who knows where. _"Ugh. This guy should really know when to show up at times! This is soooooo not the right time!"_ Mikan thought.

"Oh, I gotta go guys. It's almost time for dinner and I still need to pick Hotaru up from her lab." Ruka said as h prepared himself to leave. "Congratulations to the both of you. You two look good as a couple. You've got a great girl, Natsume." He continued as he left the room.

"Oi, Mikan. Did I disturb you in any sort of way?" Natsume asked with a wide smirk painted all over his face. "Just shut up you big meanie." Mikan retorted.

"Now what did Ruka say? 'Congratulations to the both of you. You two look good as a couple. You've got a great girl, Natsume'. Ouch. I bet that hurts you straight to the heart." Natsume continued on irritating her.

"You are really a big meanie!" Mikan screamed as she grabbed her bag and then walked out of the room leaving Natsume trailing behind her.

"Fine, Sorry for that." Natsume stated as he followed Mikan around as Mikan simply turned around while giving him a what-on-earth-do-you-really-want-from-me type of look.

"Irrlly ndyrhlp. Iffildmy iinglsh hmwurk." Natsume mumbled while Mikan just smiled right in front of him. "What did you say?" She asked with a smirk on her face. _"It's payback time, Natsume."_ She thought as Natsume just sighed.

"I said that I really need your help." Natsume repeated.

"Say, Mikan, would you kindly help me with my English homework since I failed it." Mikan repeated slowly while Natsume just grunted.

"Come on, Mikan. That would be a very stupid thing to say. There would be no way I'd say that."

"Just do it. Oh and add this, I am so sorry about the things that I have told you a while ago and that you are very lucky to be in the same class as I am." Mikan replied.

"Ugh. Fine. Would you kindly help me with my English homework since I failed it. I'm so sorry about the things that I have told you a while ago." Natsume repeated.

"What about the last part, Natsume?" Mikan asked innocently while he grunted again.

"I am very lucky that I am even in the same class as you." Natsume stated as they heard a familiar voice speak behind them.

"You've never said those words to me when we were still together, Natsume." Said Sumire as they both turned around while seeing her with Mochu.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it you ugly hag. Mikan here is worth saying it to." Natsume stated as he wrapped his arms around the petite waist of Mikan. Mikan was shocked at first but she kept her composure since she remembered their deal so she just played along.

"You know, Sumire. I'm really lucky that Natsume is my boyfriend. He is soooo sweet to me. He even walks me back to my dorm room every single day." Mikan said in a very sweet voice as Natsume held her even closer.

"Well, Mochu here is sweet as well." Sumire said as the both left the hallways. Mikan immediately went farther from Natsume the very instant that they were far away.

"Oh boy, you're a baka. You failed a very easy English homework all about the 8 parts of speech and then you want a girl just like her back." Mikan stated.

"Shut up." Natsume said with a glare. "You better take that back little girl."

"Fine. I take it back. You're not a baka. You're just stupid. There. happy?" Mikan replied.

"Well, you are more stupid than I am." Natsume retorted. "You have been in love with someone for already five years and he doesn't even know to think that he is so close to you as well." He continued.

"Well, then I guess we are just equal so I won't argue anymore." Mikan replied as she stayed silent for a while. _"Natsume is right. I really am stupid. I have been in love with Ruka for so long already and yet he doesn't even know a thing about it. And to make myself more stupid, I fell in love to a person who is already committed to my best friend."_

"Oi, so when do you plan to help me out?" Natsume said as Mikan snapped out of her little thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Any time would do." Mikan replied softly. "As long as you won't complain when I teach you. I mean, come on Natsume. The parts of speech is just easy! And I thought you belong to the smart ones in this academy?"

"Tch. It's not my fault if the stupid gay teacher wanted us to define it with sentences without using the books. I only know how to use words and I don't like defining stupid things like those." Natsume defended himself.

"Whatever. You would be able to define them when you know how to use them and vice versa you baka. So stop with the whole alibi making thing." Mikan retorted.

"Tch. Whatever. So are you going to help me or not?" Natsume asked while giving Mikan a glare.

"Well duh, do I have a choice?" Mikan asked. "If I refuse for sure you would blackmail me about telling Ruka on what you have read on my diary so I really don't have a choice other than to tutor you even if I don't like it."

"Tch. I don't like being tutored as well so we're even." Natsume replied. "Oi, so when would it be? The gay teacher told me to submit it tomorrow"

"Would later after dinner sound good to you since you really need the tutoring today?" Mikan asked.

"Hn."

"Okay then. Just go to my dorm room later. You don't have to walk me home today since it's still early and that we would still meet later." Mikan said as she walked away.

"Oi, baka. What time after dinner?" Natsume asked as Mikan stopped for a moment to think.

"Uhm… Do 8 sound alright for you?" Mikan asked.

"Hn. Whatever. I'll just go to your damn room later." Natsume said. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he added as Mikan just shook her head.

"I'll be fine. And besides, it wouldn't hurt me anyway." She replied quietly as she walked away.

"_Tch. What the heck happened to her? What's with the sudden silent treatment?"_ Natsume thought as he also left.


	7. Whoa, Michi really said that?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 7: Whoa, Michi actually said that?

"Michi!!!! Someone's coming over tonight since I need to give that person some tutoring sessions so you better behave." Mikan stated once she arrived their room.

"It's fine with me. Hotaru always comes over so why do I need to behave well?" Michi replied as she was drying her hair since she has just finished taking a shower.

"It's not Hotaru. Natsume is coming over tonight so you better not do stupid things. Got that?" Mikan explained as her sister's eyes were as big as saucers.

"What???!! What's up with you and him anyway? Are you an item or something just like Hotaru-nee and Ruka-san?" Michi asked curiously as Mikan nodded plainly. The doorbell suddenly rang as Michi ran while saying "I'll get it!"

"Hi." Natsume greeted as Mikan heard his voice even if she was inside the room. Michi and Natsume talked for a few moments before they finally came in but Mikan just ignored it since she can't even hear what they were actually talking about on the doorstep.

"Come in then. Mikan-nee! Your boyfriend's here!" Michi yelled as Mikan just twitched upon hearing the word 'boyfriend' from her sis. _"If only Michi knew that this is all an act then everything would be fine."_ Mikan sadly thought as she approached the two of them.

"Hi. Just wait and then sit there, I'll get my notes in my study table." Mikan said as Michi also left while giving Natsume some suspicious looks.

"Okay, here they are. Now let's review." Mikan said as she returned bringing along her notebook in english.

"Your sis is quite interesting. She reminds me of you actually." Natsume said as I just stared at him in disbelief. "She told me that if ever I hurt you in any sort of way, I'm going to be done for it and that she has her own ways on finding out whether I'm treating you well or not." He continued.

"What?!? Michi actually said that???" Mikan replied.

"Why? You looked so surprised all of a sudden. You should be used to things like that since she's your sis." Natsume answered.

"Yeah. She really is my sis." Mikan replied as they started reviewing. _"I guess having a little sis isn't that bad after all. Michi really is nice even if she doesn't show it."_ Mikan thought.

After an hour and thirty minutes…

"Okay then. Define prepositions and then give a sentence using a preposition." Mikan instructed.

"Prepositions are used to connect nouns to other parts of the sentence and are usually followed by an object. An example is Mikan placed her notebook above the table. The preposition is above." Natsume answered back as Mikan sweat dropped.

"I think you overdid it, Natsume. Now you sound more like a teacher than Mr. Narumi." Mikan commented with a chuckle.

"Whatever. Do you even think that I liked spending more than an hour talking about damn things like that?" Natsume replied while Mikan just shrugged as he also took out a piece of paper that was in his pocket.

"Oi, before I forget, you need to tell me your favorite food, favorite book, favorite movie, favorite song and favorite singer." Natsume said as Mikan realized what it was for so she just answered all of them while Natsume took them down.

"My fave food id Baked Macaroni, my fave movie is A Walk To Remember, my fave book is All American Girl, my fave song if You Belong With Me and then my fave singer is Taylor Swift. How about you?"

"My fave food is anything strawberry flavored, my fave movie is Shutter, and I don't have a fave singer and a song, and unlike you, my fave book is really interesting. You can really learn about stuff and you'll actually enjoy reading it more than other reading materials like my mangas." He replied with a smirk.

"What is it then?" Mikan asked.

"The author of this book might probably kill me once I give the book back to her." He stated with his smirk still present on his face. "It's called Mikan's Diary. But I like to call it Polka's idiotic diary."

"Do you even know how much I wanna strangle you to death by now?" Mikan hissed since Michi might hear them at some point in time.

"Uh-huh. Judging by the looks of your face, I really know that fact." Natsume answered back.

"When do you really plan on returning my diary anyway?" Mikan asked in annoyance.

"Baka, and I thought you're smart as well. Haven't I already told you that I'll return it once I get back with the ugly hag."

"But when would that be? She already has Mochu, for goodness sake." Mikan retorted.

"Just wait a little longer. It's not like a also wanna stick around with an idiot like you."

"I'll just walk you out the door." Mikan hissed again as they both stood up and then sat down.

"Oi, Mikan."

"What is it this time?!" Mikan replied with a tint of annoyance visible in her voice.

"Thanks." He stated.

"Whoa. Are you sick or something? A Natsume Hyuuga never shows any form of gratitude to anyone." Mikan said in shock.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just wanna say thanks for helping me out. And… I guess you're fine. Even though you're an idiot most of the time. But hey, you're my idiot, right?" Natsume said as he went nearer to Mikan. What Mikan heard from Natsume made her heart beat like crazy but she managed to keep calm.

"Whatever. Yeah, I'm your idiot, only for pretend, that is." Mikan replied.

"Tch. How com your sis knew that you're my girl? You didn't even introduce me to her." he asked.

"Dunno. Rumors, I guess." Mikan replied with a shrug. "You know this academy, if one rumor spreads; it's for sure that the whole academy population would know about if after an hour or less. And besides, you're the most popular guy here in the academy so there's no need for me to give the introductory sessions since Michi knows you very well." Mikan explained

And before she knew it, Natsume kissed her on her forehead and then left immediately right after without even saying a word. _"What was that for?"_ Mikan thought to herself while she flushed bright red. It was a good thing that Natsume and Michi was not there to witness her transformation into a human tomato.


	8. Am i actually starting to like him?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 8: Am I actually starting to like him?

Mikan entered back into her room once Natsume has left only to see that Michi was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here? If I could remember right, your part of the room is on the other side." Mikan said as she sat down on the chair near her study table.

"Is he really your boyfriend, Mikan-nee? You two looked so sweet a while ago when you were talking on the front door. He even kissed you in the forehead." Michi stated as Mikan blushed light pink.

"You were spying on me?! Why on earth did you do that?" Mikan asked with a tint of annoyance visible in her voice as she folded her hands under her chest.

"I'm your sister. It's my job other than annoying you. And besides, Natsume is HOT."

"And what is exactly your point?" Mikan asked.

"My point is that a whole lot of girls are going gaga over him and some of those girls are more beautiful and smarter than you are. So unless his little relationship with you is not serious at all, I bet that you wouldn't even last for more than a month." Michi explained.

"I thought you're just thirteen? How come you already know these types of things?!" Mikan asked. _"Michi sure knows a whole lot of things. She really is smarter than I am."_

"I am 13. I'm just not as dense as you are at times." Michi replied. "OH and BTW, you're lucky that you're three years older. Because if ever that I'm just in the same age as you are, I might steal Natsume away from you." She added as Mikan just laughed.

"Hahahah. Yeah right. Steal him? As if that'll happen." Mikan retorted. _"How on earth would she be able to steal someone from me when he's not even mine to begin with?" _Mikan thought.

"You can never tell right? He might fall for another girl and then dump you if that happens."

"That's not gonna happen." Mikan said again. _"He's not going to dump me since we're not really together and he'll never fall for someone else since he still loves Sumire."_

"I already told you that you can never tell. He's a guy. And for guy, he has good looks as well." Michi continued.

"So? Everyone knows that he has good looks. What's new with that?" Mikan asked.

"Well, guys with good looks are usually the gigolo types. They pick a girl and tell them that they love them and then once that they have had enough, they dump the poor girl and then go for someone else. You know, the typical things that playboys would do." Michi explained.

"Are you sure you're just 13? Maybe I should be the one calling you one-chan instead." Mikan asked with wide eyes. "I can't even believe that you know things like this very well." She sontinued as her phone rang. She then looked at the screen only to see that Hotaru was the one calling so she answered the call immediately.

"Hi Hotaru! What's up?" Mikan greeted as she answered the call from her best friend.

"Mikan, guess what Ruka just gave for our monthsary today?" Hotaru said excitingly.

"What?" Mikan asked while pretending to be happy and perky.

"He gave me a silver necklace with R3H carved on it." Hotaru replied happily.

"Oh, that's hreat. He's so sweet." Mikan replied. _"Ouch. Why does it have to be my best friend who's the girlfriend of the guy that I really like?"_

"Sooo, what's up with you and Hyuuga? You have been spending almost every minute together. Are you together or something?" Hotaru asked.

"Well… yeah… we are together." Mikan plainly answered back.

"Great! You look so cute together, by the way! It's a good thing that you've finally found a boyfriend, Mikan." Hotaru stated. "But if ever he hurts you or something, just let me know and he'll meet Baka Bazooka immediately."

"Hahah. Sure thing Hotaru. I'll let you right away." Mikan replied with a chuckle. _"Hotaru really is nice. That's why I can never get mad at her even if she has the guy that I like."_

"Honestly, I never even knew that you liked guys like him." Hotaru stated.

"Believe me, I never knew as well. The next thing I know, we're together already." Mikan replied sarcastically.

"But even so, I'm still so happy for you. My little best friend is finally growing up. She already loves someone."

"Hahah." Mikan chuckled. _"Oh, Hotaru, if only you knew the truth."_

"Oh, there's a call waiting on the other line. It must be Ruka. Well, ja Mikan. Oyasumi." Hotaru said as she hung up the phone while Mikan just stared blankly as her sketchpad which was on top of her table.

MIKAN'S POV

Ouch. Hotaru just called and told me something about what Ruka gave her today. Oh great. Why is life really so unfair? I asked myself as I stared blankly at my sketchpad lying on my study table. It has been a long time since I last drew something decent. I took it and then a pencil as I started to think of something that I could draw to kill the time.

How about Ruka? Naaah. Bad idea. This is not the right time to draw him. I need to get him out of my mind. How come of all the guys that I could possibly fall for, I end up with the guy who turned out to be Hotaru's boyfriend? Sheeesh!

How about Natsume instead? I thought as I quickly shook my head to shrug the thought of Natsume away. As much as I try to forget, but since I'm with him most of the time, I have already memorized his face. And then I started sketching his face when he smiles since he really looks better that way. Huh? What was I thinking again? Bad thoughts, go away!

Am I actually liking Natsume Hyuuga? The famous flame caster who is always cold to everyone but can be nice in his own little way. Sometimes, he's just plain cold, arrogant and scary but there are some times that he's kind, sweet and nice. And that's the Natsume that you never get to see every day. I even wonder why Sumire two timed him with Mochu when Natsume is really better off than Mochu, and more handsome to be exact. Huh? Here I go again. Shheeeeesh! I'm starting to think of stupid thoughts again! As I was drawing the face of Natsume, my phone rang again as I immediately answered it…

NORMAL POV

"Hi, Hotaru. What's up again?" Mikan answered as she heard a different but a very familiar voice from the other line.

"Sorry to disappoint you little girl but it's just me." Natsume stated.

"What the heck do you want this time and how did you get my number?" Mikan asked in annoyance.

"From the academy directory." Natsume simply answered.

"Okay then. But why didn't you just asked it from me personally? You don't have to use a directory, you know." Mikan replied.

"It's because you might not give it to me so I just looked for it. So stop asking because I forgot a few more things to ask you before I left your room."

"What?" Mikan asked.

"How many past boyfriends have you had and who are them?"

"None. It's as simple as that."

"You serious? You're already sixteen and yet you haven't had any boyfriend since birth?" Natsume stated as he laughed on the other line.

"Whatever. If you were here, I might have killed you already. At least I'm not a playboy like you who changes a girl whenever he feels like it." Mikan replied. "How about you? How many girlfriends have you had Mr. Playboy?"

"Six." Natsume calmly replied. "That would be seven if you include yourself."

"Yeah right. As if. My name wouldn't be included in that list ever. I'm just pretend, you know. I'm not the real thing so don't even bother wasting your time and effort on putting my name in that list of yours." Mikan retorted.

"Whatever." Natsume replied as he hung up.

"_Tch. And I thought he was actually getting nicer and nicer as time passes by." _Mikan thought as she shrugged. _"I guess I was wrong then."_

Mikan shrugged the thought away as she continued on drawing Natsume's face. She was able to draw all sorts of Natsume faces like a smiling Natsume, smirking Natsume, glaring Natsume, scowling Natsume, serious Natsume, grunting Natsume and even a daydreaming Natsume. Upon finishing all of the sketches, she immediately went to sleep.


	9. Could this day get any worse?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 9: Could this day get any worse?

Mikan woke up really late since she didn't get enough sleep. She slept at about two in the morning all because she finished all of the portraits that she has made with different kinds of Natsume faces. She then slowly entered the room and quietly greeted their teacher as she sat down. Since it was reading period, she just laid her head down so that she could get some more sleep.

"Mikan." Natsume whispered who is currently sitting beside her. "What the heck happened to you? You look too tired early in the morning."

"I'm fine, Natsume. I just slept real late last night." Mikan replied with a reassuring smile. _"Is it just me or Natsume sounded really concerned a while ago? Naah. I must be imagining things. He can't be concerned about me. He's just acting since we're pretending to be a couple."_ Mikan thought.

"You should sleep earlier tonight. You might get sick." Natsume replied. _"Okay, this is not right. Now I'm sure that I am not imagining things. But how come Natsume sounded so worried about me? It's not like I am someone he actually cares for."_ Mikan thought as she soon slept during the next minutes that were left in the reading period.

"_Baka. What the heck did you just do last night that made you THAT tired?"_ Natsume thought as he heard a certain mind reader snicker. He then turned to his direction and gave him a don't-you-dare-read-my-mind-again type of glare as Koko just faced his book again, afraid of what the flame caster might do to him if he reacted even more.

LUNCH TIME…

Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka were sitting on their usual table during their lunch. And ever since Mikan and Natsume became a 'couple', Natsume started to sit with them as well.

"Hey Mikan, do you have some new sketches?" Hotaru calmly asked as Natsume suddenly came.

"Ei guys. Ei Mikan." He greeted as he sat right next to Mikan as Mikan just gave a smile. _"I am way too sleepy to talk right now."_ Mikan thought.

"So Mikan, do you have some new sketches?" Hotaru asked again. _"If I tell her the new ones, she will only find out about Natsume's faces so I better tell her that I got nothing."_

"Iie. I have no new ones yet." Mikan replied while yawning as Natsume just stared at her with worried eyes.

"Okay then, why don't you just show me the old ones then? I'd love to see your drawings. They are so beautiful and realistic." Hotaru stated as she took the sketch pad of Mikan.

Mikan tried to reach for her sketchpad back but unfortunately, it slipped out of Hotaru's hand and it fell on the floor – opened. And to make things even worse for Mikan, it was opened on the page where it has Natsume's smiling face drawn upon it.

"So that's why you didn't want us to see it." Ruka stated with a chuckle.

"You must really like Hyuuga, huh? You've never drawn a caricature of a person ever since the last project that we've had in our Arts class." Hotaru commented as Mikan just bowed down her head, blushing. Natsume then wrapped his hand around Mikan's shoulder and suddenly spoke.

"_Waaaaaaahhh! First I wake up being all tired and such, I was late for class even if it was just reading period, Natsume is acting all weird and stuff and now my sketchpad revealed the pictures that I've been trying to hide! Could this day get any worse?!"_ Mikan thought.

"Yeah. We really love each other." He stated with a wide grin on his face.

"Who knew that a cold-hearted Hyuuga will learn how to soften up all because of my idiotic best friend?" Hotaru muttered.

"At least Natsume softened a bit. That's a good thing, right?" Ruka said with a smile.

"What's your next class, Mikan? I have my nanotech class next." Hotaru stated.

"Well, I have my Theology, I think." Mikan quietly replied.

"Why are you so sleepy, Mikan? Are you alright?" Ruka asked as Mikan shot her head up while Natsume twitched silently.

"I'm fine. I just slept late last night. You guys don't have to worry about me." Mikan replied with a reassuring smile. _"Well, at least I know that Ruka's concerned for me in his own little way."_

"Natsume, you have Theology class next, right?" Ruka asked again.

"Hn. I have the same sched as Mikan." He coolly replied. "Oi, you better sleep early tonight." Natsume added as she tucked a stray hair of Mikan. Mikan slightly blushed but she kept calm and composed since it was already part of their deal to get used to things like that.

Suddenly, the school bell rang indicating that their lunch period was already over. They stood up as Hotaru and Ruka went to the other direction since Ruka will accompany Hotaru to her room.

"Oi, let's go. I'll carry your bag for you." Natsume spoke as Mikan lazily stood up with a state of shock along. "What's with that look? Looks like you have seen a ghost."

"Betsuni. I was just shocked. That's all." Mikan replied as they walked out of the canteen.

"Shocked with what?"

"With you."

"What's there to be shocked about? I already told you that you should get used to things like this." Natsume replied as he was looking at her.

"Betsuni. It's just that ever since the day we started this 'thing', you have never offered something like that. It's just so different." Mikan replied.

"Tch."

MIKAN'S POV

Natsume and I are now walking our way to out Theology class. What he did about carrying my bag is really something new. I mean, even if we've started pretending to be a couple a few weeks ago, he never did that. I don't even know what he has eaten or something that has made him act that way.

The next thing I knew, he was now holding my hand. He held it tightly but gently at the same time. Well, I was not surprised anymore by what he did. It's part of our act, after all. But to tell the truth, I was MORE SURPRISED by the way on how I felt when he held my hand.

I didn't feel annoyed or irritated anymore. My heart started to beat really fast and then I felt that my cheeks flushed so I just looked away from him. And then, I felt something like, how should I call it? Uhm… a spark? I dunno. But somehow I felt like that. What the heck was happening to me?

"Oi, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" I heard him ask.

"I already told you that I'm just sleepy. Why do you keep on asking things when you already know the answer?" I replied with annoyance present in my voice.

"Whatever. Whoever even told you to sleep late at night all because you were drawing me?" Natsume replied with a smirk. Oh boy, he really is as arrogant as ever. And I really wanna pull that stupid smirk off of his face! It's even making me more irritated than ever.

"Don't be too full of yourself. What makes you think that I stayed up late all because of you?" I shot back at him. Sheesh, I can tell that this will lead to one of our usual bickering sessions. A day will not pass without one happening in between us. So by now, I need to think of a believable excuse why I stayed up late last night since I don't wanna admit the fact that he was right. Think Mikan, think.

"Tch. Yeah right. Then would you tell me the darn reason why you slept late?" He ordered as we entered out room and headed towards our seats as I saw Michi passing down the hallways. Michi! That's right! I never knew that Michi could really be helpful at times like this.

"It's because Michi told me to help her practice using her alice last night." I replied while he just furrowed his eyebrow at me.

"And why on earth would you train each other at night? Can't you just do that thing tomorrow?" He retorted as I shook my head.

"Well, Michi's first subject this morning was alice training so she begged me last night to train her by using my nullifying alice every single time her alice back fires." I explained as I yawned, again. "So that's why I ended up getting late a while ago since I slept real late plus training Michi took up my energy since I had to use my alice. Are you happy now?" I continued.

"Hn. Whatever. Just sleep early tonight." He ordered as Mr. Fujitaka, our Theology teacher, stepped into the class bringing loads of papers. Oh great. Just what I needed, more activities and seat works. I sighed as I slumped myself on my chair as Natsume just held my hand, again.

Sheeesh! How come I feel the same thing whenever he does that?!


	10. She called me ugly and a bitch!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 10: She called me ugly and a bitch!

Natsume was not waiting in the hallway opposite the rest room since Mikan was still inside. Their last period has been dismissed thirty minutes earlier so they had the time all to themselves.

MIKAN'S POV

Since I am spending most of my time with Natsume, I'm getting sick and tired of his face. I think the only place where I won't be able to see Natsume is when I am in my room when it's already night time and when I'm in other places like the SA type classrooms and the girls' rest room. I was about to leave the cubicle that I am in but then I heard about two people enter the room and they were talking. And the voice was familiar… very familiar to be exact. It was Sumire.

"I cannot believe that Natsume is really going out with a pathetic girl like her." Sumire stated.

"Why are so interested all of a sudden anyway? It's not like the two of you are still together or something like that." Wakako replied. Wakako is the best friend of Sumire. And honestly, Wakako is way better than Sumire. She's nicer too. I even wondered why she's able to keep up with someone like Sumire. Poor girl, she might be bossed around every time.

Since they were talking about Natsume, it would definitely be sure that they would also be talking about me since Natsume and I are seen as a new couple here in the academy. And with that, I decided to keep quiet for a while and listen to their conversation for a bit. Hey, I know that it's not right to eavesdrop. But this is a time when I really need to. Who knows what could happen to me if I get out of this cube immediately. Sumire might just scratch her scrawny little claws on me and Wakako might teleport me to who knows where so I better be safe than sorry.

"Mikan Sakura is an ugly loser. She's pathetic, a klutz and a total lunatic." Sumire continued. "I can't even believe that Natsume liked someone like her when I'm better off than her to begin with."

Okay, this girl has issues. I'm not doing anything bad to her and yet she talks so high and almighty all about herself. That witch. Not only they are talking behind my back, how dare she compare me to her?!

"I don't wanna disagree with you Sumire. But," Wakako started.

"But what?" Sumire asked with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Mikan is not ugly." Wakako stated. "To tell you the truth, I think she's really pretty. I mean, she should be included in the most beautiful girls list here in the academy. I would love to have looks that's just like her." She continued as I could now imagine Sumire giving her a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about type of look while she was combing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Whatever, Wakako. In my opinion and on my behalf, I could say that that bitch is not even worthy to be called as the girlfriend of Natsume." Sumire answered back. That witch just called me a bitch! Grrrrr! I can't believe that Natsume really wants to get back to a girl like this!

"Okay, now you're sounding really jealous and insecure." Wakako said. "Why don't you just leave them alone for once? They have their own lives and you have yours. You have Mochu, after all."

"I am so not jealous and insecure!" Sumire shot back. "I am just feeling bad for Natsume since he really deserves someone other than that Sakura girl. He just can't get over with our break up that's why he picked the next girl that he could ever use to be his next girlfriend." She continued. Okay, that's it. I've had enough. This permy girl needs to have a lesson. She's lucky that I'm still being nice to her.

"Hey girls." I greeted them with a sweet smile. Oh boy, I really loved the shocked look that was painted on the face of Permy, it was one of a kind. Hahah.

"Hey there Mikan." Wakako replied with a grin.

"Thank you very much for the compliment a while ago, Wakako. You know, if you wanna be pretty as you like, all you have to do is one thing. Be yourself. And don't go anywhere near ugly hags who are insecure and jealous over something petty." I stated with a smile as I washed my hands on the sink. On the outside, I may look calm but on the inside, I really wanna kill Permy.

"You're welcome." Wakako replied as I headed out the door.

"Oh, and by the way Sumire, next time, if you wanna talk about someone behind their backs, just make sure that they can't hear. Okay? Just a piece of advice. You need a whole lot of improvements to work out with. Well, ja ne!" I said as I stepped out of the room.

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

"_The nerve of that girl! She has no right to call me pathetic, a lunatic, ugly and a bitch! That stupid witch! I'm Natsume's girlfriend now and not her even if my relationship with Natsume is just pretend!"_ Mikan thought angrily as she walked on the hallways as Natsume popped out of an empty classroom.

"Oi."

"Oh, Natsume." Mikan replied in shock.

"What's with that look? You look like you wanna kill a person." Natsume stated as he took Mikan's bag.

"Do I really have to tell you what happened?" Mikan replied with annoyance present in her voice.

"Baka. Would I even ask if I don't wanna know?" Natsume replied with a glare.

"Okay then. Your ex-girlfriend just called me a bitch, a lunatic, a klutz, and a loser. Oh, and she even told me that I'm pathetic and ugly. She also said that I am not worthy to be your girlfriend. There. Are you happy now?" Mikan replied sarcastically.

"Sumire said that?" Natsume asked with a tint of irritation and anger in his voice.

"Well duh. Do you even think that I would lie about things like this?" Mikan replied in an as a matter of fact tone. "She was talking behind my back a while ago but she didn't know that I was there listening to her."

"Come on then." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and then started walking. "Where is she?" Natsume asked in a very serious tone.

"_Oh great. This is not good. Natsume is mad, real mad. Me and my big mouth. I should have just shut my mouth."_ Mikan thought as she was being dragged by Natsume. "She was in the girls' rest room a while ago. I dunno where she is right now." Mikan replied.

Natsume then walked near the girls' rest room only to find out that Sumire and Wakako were already out. In fact, they were just a few meters in front of them. Natsume then quickened his pace and went near Sumire.

"Oi, ugly hag!" Natsume yelled as Sumire and Wakako turned around to see a raging Natsume.

"Oh hi Natsume! It's nice to see you again. How have you been lately?" Sumire replied with a fake sweet smile painted on her face plus twinkling eyes.

"What the heck did you tell her?" He asked coldly.

"Natsume, just calm down. People might see you." Wakako stated.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Sumire replied as Natsume gave her a glare.

"So are you saying that my girlfriend is a liar?" Natsume shot back while cocking an eyebrow at Sumire.

"_This is so not good. Natsume is already not in the mood and Sumire still is lying. She should know better than to mess around with an angry Natsume. She better watch her words."_ Wakako thought.

"Fine. I told her that she's not worthy to be your girlfriend. I said that she's a bitch, a lunatic and a los-" Sumire answered as she was cut off my Natsume in the middle.

"And do you have any right to tell that to her in the first place?" Natsume stated again while cocking his eyebrow as Sumire just stayed quiet.

"Answer me you ugly hag!" Natsume bellowed as he lit a fire ball on his right palm.

"Yes! I have the right to tell those things since I have been your girlfriend before and I know what's best for you!" Sumire yelled as tears was starting to form in her eyes. _"Whoa. Is this true or just an act? Natsume has never been this mad so I don't know whether he's still acting or not."_ Mikan thought as she stared at the two of them.

"What makes you think that you have the right, huh? You have no right to tell me what's the best for me since you were the one who cheated on me!" Natsume bellowed again as another fire ball was lit, but this time, it was on his left palm.

"Stop this right now!" Mikan yelled as she used her Nullifying Alice to extinguish the fire of Natsume. "Arguing will just do no good!"

"Do that again and you are so done for it." Natsume said as he calmed down a little.

"Fine. I'll never say anything bad about your little girlfriend again." Sumire stated as she ran away, crying.

Natsume then grabbed the wrist of Mikan as they exited the school campus.


	11. How come i dont want this to end?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 11: How come I don't want this to end?

"Natsume!!" Mikan yelled again for the tenth time as Natsume was still dragging her to the dorms.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! You're over reacting already! It's not like Sumire tried to kill me or something!" Mikan continued as they both stopped in front of a Sakura Tree.

"What's wrong with me?!" Natsume repeated sarcastically as he let go of Mikan's wrist. "How could you still be nice to that ugly hag when she's already saying bad things about you?!"

"You don't have to defend me you know! I can handle myself! And besides I don't like arguing people who are stubborn just like you and Sumire!" Mikan replied back as Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah right." Natsume stated as he scoffed. "You can't even say a thing when Sumire was there. How can you stand it when people like her are already treating you so small?!"

"It's because whatever Sumire said is not true! It would be fine if you go and defend for my side if I was actually your REAL GIRLFRIEND!" Mikan yelled irritatingly. "But you do know very well that what we have between us is just part of an act. Now do you understand why I didn't even bother fighting back? It's no use wasting my energy with arguing about something that is not true." She continued softly as Natsume stayed in silence as he just stared at her intently.

"_Tch. I forgot that this was all an act. Stupid me. I got carried away, I guess."_ Natsume thought.

"You know, you should actually be happy for what happened a while ago." Mikan stated while Natsume just gave her a what-do-you-mean kind of expression written on his face. "Well, by the looks of it, Sumire is jealous and insecure about what they call 'our relationship'."

"So?" Natsume asked while cocking an eyebrow at her as they both sat under the Sakura Tree.

"Don't ask as if you don't anything Natsume. You said so yourself that you're doing this pretend thing just to make her jealous, right?" Mikan stated softly as she leaned on the tree trunk and then stared at the cloudy blue sky.

"So?" Natsume asked again.

"Well, in this case, at least we know that your plan on getting her back might actually work. All we have to do is to wait." Mikan replied without even looking at Natsume. "You should be happy since sooner or maybe even later, Sumire might come running back to you. So I guess that's a good thing for the both of us." Mikan continued as she picked up a fallen Sakura petal from the ground.

"What's the good part of that for you? You just get bullied around by that ugly hag." Natsume stated.

"Well, that would be okay, I guess. I just goes to show that she still has feelings for you and that she never meant to play around with Mochu." Mikan answered. "And besides, this way, at least I know that I could be able to get my diary back." She continued as she sighed.

"_What the heck is wrong with me? I should be happy all because this stupid deal with Natsume will soon be over since Sumire is showing signs that she wants Natsume back. But somehow, I'm feeling that I still don't want this thing to be over. I have grown fond of Natsume after all. What?! Did I just think of what I think it was?! Waaah! Bad thoughts go away!!!"_ Mikan thought to herself while Natsume was also drifted into his own thoughts at the moment.

"_Tch. The little girl is right. But who cares if that ugly hag wants me back? All I ever did this thing is for revenge since she humiliated me in front of the whole class. I didn't even love her in the first place. But I don't want Polka to leave me once I'm done with Sumire. She's already become a part of my life."_ Natsume thought.

"Oi, Polka, I mean Mikan, let's go. It's getting late." Natsume stated as he stood up and left while Mikan followed. But since Mikan is clumsy, she tripped over a rock and unfortunately, she fell flat on the floor.

"ITAI!!!!" Mikan yelled as she fell while Natsume came running towards her.

"Baka, what did you do this time?" Natsume asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Duh, what does it look like? I tripped and then fell." Mikan replied irritatingly.

"Are you hurt or something?" Natsume asked again while Mikan simply shook her head and then covered her knee at the same time. But unfortunately, Natsume noticed it so he removed Mika's hand from her knee as Natsume saw it wounded and bleeding badly.

"Tch. You are such a bad liar, Mikan. You can't hide things from me." Natsume stated.

"Iie. It's nothing much really so you don't have to worry about it." Mikan replied with one of her sweet smiles.

"_I'm sure going to miss those smiles when this deal is over. Huh?! What the heck am I thinking right now?!"_ Natsume thought as he started to carry Mikan bridal style while Mikan blushed.

"Natsume! Put me down! I can walk!" Mikan yelled.

"Tch. Whatever. Just don't argue. It's better this way." Natsume replied as Mikan just shut her mouth and then didn't even say a word until they reached the room of Mikan. Natsume then opened the door as he sat Mikan on the couch.

"Stay there. Where's your first aid kit?" Natsume stated as he stood up and looked around as Michi suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Mikan-nee!!" Michi yelled in shock as she looked at Mikan. "What happened to you?!" She asked, worried as she glared at Natsume. "Did you do this to her?!" She coldly asked.

"No. Why would I even do that?" Natsume calmly replied.

"Then how on earth this happened to her? Would you mind explaining it to me?" Michi demanded.

"Your sis is clumsy. That's all." Natsume replied while Michi looked at Mikan.

"I tripped over a rock, okay?" Mikan explained further. "Oh, it figures." Michi replied. "Natsume-nii, the first aid kit is up the cupboard. Well, I'm off. I still need to meet with my classmates at the library. Ja."

"Natsume-nii?" Mikan mumbled. "Since when did she start calling you that, Natsume?" Mikan asked while Natsume went towards the cupboard to get the kit.

"Dunno. She started calling me that ever since I came here for the tutoring sessions, I guess." Natsume replied as he prepared all stuff needed for cleaning a wound while Mikan just shrugged.

"Oi, you should watch where you're going next time. Carrying you all the way here is a big bother." Natsume stated as he poured some wound cleanser into a piece of cotton.

"Well, sorry for being a klutz. I guess that's one thing that was true on what Sumire has said a while ago." Mikan replied as she was plainly watching Natsume. Natsume then started treating her knee.

"Ouch! Take it easy, will you?!" Mikan winced while Natsume was cleansing her knee.

"Whatever. It's your entire fault to begin with." Natsume retorted.

"Oh great, a while ago you were defending me from what you call a ugly hag, you were nice enough to carry me back to my room and now you're back to your normal and arrogant self." Mikan stated. "Awww! I already told you to take it easy!" Mikan said as she grabbed Natsume's hand as her amber eyes met with crimson ones. They stared at each other in silence for some minutes as Mikan was the first one to look back, with face flushed with a tint of pink.

"Tch, starting to fall for me, little girl?" Natsume managed to say with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself you big meanie." Mikan shot back. _"What the heck happened a while ago? When I stared at his eyes, I felt my heart beating like crazy again. Sheesh!"_ Mikan thought.

"There, all done." Natsume stated as he returned the kit into its original position.

"Ano… Natsume?" Mikan started. "Thanks.." She muttered.

"Hn."

"Uhm, when do you think that this deal would end?" She asked in a soft voice while Natsume shrugged.

"Dunno. It all depends on the ugly hag."

"Honestky, I wanna ask why you really wanna get her back to you. Don't get me wrong but I just don't like the way how she treats people." Mikan replied back while looking out the window.

"I have my reasons." Natsume plainly answered as he started leaving.

"Matte! I'll walk you to the door." Mikan said as she stood up and slowly walked to Natsume.

"Baka. You should get some sleep. You're tiring yourself too much. And besides, that wound won't heal if you walk around just like that." Natsume retorted.

"Oh come on, it's just to the front door. Let's go." Mikan replied with a smile. Once they were at the door step, they saw Hotaru and Ruka passing by.

"Mikan!" Hotaru stated as she went near them, tagging along. "What happened there?" She asked as Mikan explained the whole story to the both of them.

"Hey, you guys busy this weekend?" Natsume asked all of sudden. "No. Why?" Ruka replied.

"I was just thinking, why don't we have a double date?" Natsume stated with a smirk while wrapping his arms around Mikan's shoulder. "It would be fun. So what do you think?" He added as Mikan nudged him to stop.

_  
"Please say no. Please say no. Please say no."_Mikan silently prayed.

"That would be a great idea, Hyuuga." Hotaru replied while Mikan eye's were as wide as it could ever be. "Shall we watch a movie or something?" Ruka added while Natsume nodded as they continued on making the plans.

"_Why is the world so against me?! Waaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ Mikan screamed in thought.


	12. Our little double date

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 12: Our little so-called double date

"I really don't wanna go!" Mikan yelled while Natsume came to her room to pick her up. It was already 6:30 and they decided to meet at the movie theater at 7:00.

"Baka, we already made the plans. You can't back out now." Natsume stated.

"But you were the only ones who planned it! I didn't even say a word about it in the first place so you go alone!" Mikan shot back while giving Natsume a glare.

"Are you really stupid? A double date will not be a double date when someone comes without a pair." Natsume calmly replied as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her to the bus stop going to Central Town. Their plan was to go and watch a movie first and then go and have dinner at El Patio.

"_It's just a movie and a dinner right? I guess nothing could possibly go wrong. Baka Natsume. Why did he have to set this up anyway?!"_ Mikan thought as they hopped into the bus.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mikan! Over here!" Hotaru yelled as she waved at the two.

"Hey!" Mikan waved back with a smile.

"What do you wanna watch?" Hotaru asked.

"How about Revenge of the ghouls?" Ruka asked as he was looking at the now showing billboard.

"That one's stupid." Natsume stated.

"Okay then, how bout Children in Africa?" Ruka asked again. "You like interesting movies right, Natsume?"

"Hn. But we have girls with us. They might get bored or something in the middle."

"I like this one." Hotaru pointed to one of the movies with the title "A Love Story". "Can w go and watch it? Mikan loves romantic stories, after all." She continued as the others simply nodded.

"Natsume and I will just get the popcorn and drinks. You girls can just go in line for the tickets." Ruka stated.

"Hai." Hotaru simply replied.

The guys went to the snack bar while the girls went to the ticket booth.

Snack bar…

Natsume and Ruka ordered for the popcorn and soda. While the guy in the cashier handed them the food and drinks, Natsume reached out for the drink portion and then it got spilled on the shirt of Ruka.

"What the?!" Ruka stated in shock as he saw his shirt dripping in soda. The girls have just finished queuing for the tickets so they went towards the guys immediately to find out what was going on.

"Gomen." Natsume mouth.

"What happened here?" Hotaru asked as she handed Ruka a handkerchief to dry off his shirt.

"Natsume, did you do this?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"It was an accident." Natsume said while defending himself. "I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Mikan asked again.

"Of course. Do you even think that I would do something like that to my best friend?" Natsume replied with a smirk as Mikan grabbed his hand and dragged her to where Ruka and Hotaru are.

"Apologize, now." Mikan ordered.

"Hey, Ruka. I'm sorry." Natsume muttered.

"It's okay, Natsume. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Ruka replied with a smile.

"Just be careful next time or else you'll meet Baka Bazooka 5.0" Hotaru added.

"He will be careful next time whether he likes it or not." Mikan added. _"Baka Natsume. I could tell that he planned the whole thing. Ruka is just way too nice to get angry at him. He's his best friends, after all. Hotaru sure is lucky to have a guy like him."_ Mikan thought as they entered the theater.

There were four vacant seats on the third row near the topmost area of the cinema. They both sat down there in this arrangement: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and then Natsume.

"Why are you making a big deal out of something like that?" Natsume whispered to Mikan.

"Whatever, Natsume. I know you did that on purpose. You're really lucky that your best friend is way too nice." Mikan whispered back.

"Why? You're so mad at me all because I spilled soda all over your precious little Ruka?" Natsume mumbled with a wide grin painted all over his face.

"Could you just shut up!" Mikan yelled since she forgot that she was already inside the cinema and all because Natsume was already irritating the hell out of her.

"Hey! Could you pipe it down! We're trying to watch a movie here!" A random voice yelled back.

"Is anything the matter, Mikan?" Hotaru asked her best friend as Mikan simply shook her haid.

"Iie. I was just irritated by someone, that's all." Mikan replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet from now on. Promise."

The two couples watched the movie in silence. Even Natsume seemed to enjoy the thing that they are watching. While Mikan was keeping her eyes on the screen, she felt that Hotaru has nudged her by the elbow.

MIKAN'S POV

I was peacefully watching the movie. To tell you the truth, I liked it. It was about a girl who fell in love with her childhood friend. The film was just about to reach its climax as I felt that Hotaru has nudged me with her elbow. I turned to her direction to ask what was wrong only to find out that she is currently making out with Ruka, as in passionately if I may have to say.

Oh great. Just great. I am stuck in a movie theater which is jam packed with a very unskilled conversationalist seated next to my right and the guy that I have a crush on for about five years already is making out passionately with a girl. And to make it more specific, that girl is my best friend and she's even sitting next to me.

My life is great, right? No, there's a correction. My life is so awesome! Has anyone out there wanna change their lives with me? I'd be happy to switch places.

"Hey." Natsume whispered.

"What?!" I grunted.

"Do you wanna try what they are doing?" He asked while I was not even looking but I am rest assured that another stupid and annoying smirk is on his face again.

"Whatever Natsume. Just leave me alone." I managed to say.

What's a girl like me to do? I was keeping myself calm and composed all the way even if seeing that the guy I like and my best friend is making out while I am seeing them. I may seem calm and everything on the outside, but in reality, I wanna cry on the inside.

But I just can't show any sign of weakness here in public. Not only that Ruka and Hotaru might know the secret that I have been hiding for so long, but also because people know me as the Mikan Sakura, the girl who always smiles in every endeavor of her life. They know me as the cheery type of person whose smile is the one who brightens up my day. It would be very un-Mikan like to be sulking all because of a guy.

You see? My life is perfect! Perfectly miserable! Waaah! I even wonder when the time will come that I will be truly happy with the person that I love. Sheeesh! Life is so unfair!

Not only that I am hopeless with the guy that I like, I'm also stuck with a conceited meanie right beside. I had to pretend to be his temporary girlfriend while he wants to get revenge with his ex-girlfriend all because I was a total idiotic since I didn't even notice that he got my diary when my things fell on the floor. *sigh* I really should get a life. A real one, to be exact. A life that will not be full of problems just like the problems that I have right now.


	13. Why did he say something like that!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 13: Why did he say something like that?

It was a sunny Monday morning as Mikan was getting some of her book from her locker as Natsume suddenly crept near her.

"Oi, I'm sorry for what happened last night at the cinema." Natsume mumbled as Mikan didn't even bother to look at him. "So what's with the silent treatment? A girl like you never knows how to be silent. You're the cheery type, right?" He continued but Mikan still didn't answer.

"You are just mad at me all because your dream guy, Ruka, was making out with your best friend and that you can't handle the sight of it." Natsume stated while he was still looking at the brunette. "And all because you can't get mad at Ruka or Imai, you're emitting your anger all on me."

"_Tch. So you want it the hard way huh? I guess a little more annoying portion would do."_ Natsume thought as he began talking again. "Do you even think that I liked that double date thing? Tch. I have so many things to do and I also have some trainings with the demented teacher to accomplish. You should even be lucky that I went out with you. Girls out there are dying to be with me and yet you don't even care whether I'm with you or not."

Natsume just stayed there talking all about stuff as Mikan was still not minding his existence. It was as if he wasn't even there for her.

"You know," Natsume started again. "I don't even know why you liked Ruka. He's not handsome compared to me." He stated with a smirk as Mikan slammed her locker door shut.

"Get the hell away from me!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Oh great, she finally got her speaking skills back." Natsume said sarcastically as people was now staring at them having a so-called 'lovers' quarrel'.

"Do you really want my forgiveness back?" Mikan hissed while Natsume just nodded slowly.

"_This guy has to pay for it, big time. Think Mikan, think. What could I make him do?"_ Mikan thought as she was looking at her shirt with a printed 'sugar and spice and everything nice'. An idea suddenly came into her mind as she grinned.

"Okay then. Sing Sugar Rush by A-teens." Mikan ordered.

"Oh come on, Mikan. Why would I do something as stupid as that? You know very well that I don't sing in public." Natsume retorted while Mikan shrugged.

"Okay then. I guess this conversation of ours is finally over. See you around, Natsume." Mikan stated as she turned her back and then started walking away until she heard a voice singing.

"You make me so excited, and I don't wanna fight it." Natsume started to sig softly. "I start to blush, you are my sugar rush." He continued as Mikan slowly stepped back near him with a smile. He then started singing s bit louder than the usual.

"Ain't nothing baby. Is it for real or maybe? I start to blush, you are my sugar rush." Natsume finished as everyone was now laughing with Mikan.

"_I can't believe that Natsume really did it!"_ Mikan and the other people thought.

"Man, what has she done to you?" Koko asked while Natsume shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I really don't know." Natsume calmly replied. "So Mikan, have you forgiven me?" He asked while Mikan simply smiled a sweet smile and nodded.

"So you sang a song like that all because of her forgiveness?" Koko asked again in disbelief. "You're Mikan Sakura, right?" He continued while Mikan nodded again.

"You have to sit with us at lunch." Koko stated. "Yeah, we wanna know who's the lucky girl who Natsume has surrendered to." Yuu added.

"_Ok, I must be dreaming! I only asked Natsume to sing a song and now I'm getting invited to the athlete table later at lunch! What the heck is up with Natsume anyway? Why did my forgiveness matter so much? It's not like I won't talk to him ever again or something like that."_ Mikan thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mikan! Over here!" Anna and Nonoko yelled as Mikan went to their table.

"Gomen ne, guys. But I can't sit with you for lunch today." Mikan softly stated.

"Why?" Hotaru calmly asked while eating her crab sticks.

"Well, Yuu and Koko kind of offered me to sit at their table. Don't worry, it's just for today." Mikan replied as Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight.

"OMG!" Anna squealed. "You're sitting at the athlete table! You are soooo lucky!" Nonoko added as Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka sweat dropped. Mikan then left and headed towards Natsume's table.

"Mikan, over here." Natsume said as he pointed to a vacant seat that was right beside him. Mikan then sat down as Koko started asking some things as if she was on a job interview.

"So, how on earth were you able to make Natsume sing a song just like that?" Koko started to ask. "Yeah. We were just wondering, Mikan. Natsume has never sung a single song ever since we had that music class practical exam." Yuu added.

"Well…" Mikan started. "I just told him that I will not talk to him anymore if he won't sing."

"A girl that is not talking to you has never bothered you before Natsume." Koko answered.

"He's right. What is the difference?" Yuu asked.

They were all talking while every ear in the canteen was listening to them. It was as if Mikan was in a talk show while Koko and Yuu are the hosts and the nosy people in the canteen are the audience.

"_Ugh. This is irritating. How could people be so nosy nowadays?"_ Mikan thought irritatingly as Sumire suddenly stepped into the picture with Wakako along with her.

"Yeah, Natsume." Sumire stated as she stopped in front of their table. "Why is it different now?" She asked in a tone demanding for an answer.

"Well…" Natsume started as he looked at Mikan and then wrapped his arms on her petite waist. "Let's just say that there are real feelings involved this time." He continued with a smirk as he kissed Mikan's cheek. Sumire's eyes widened at that sight.

"What did you say?!" Sumire asked in disbelief as she flipped her seaweed colored hair. "What about me, Natsume? Didn't you have feelings for me too?"

"Actually," Natsume answered while Sumire was just looking at him with hopeful eyes wishing that his answer will be something positive.

"_This is great! This would be the perfect timing that Natsume will say that he still loves Sumire and then Sumire will come back running to him. That way, Natsume can do whatever he wants with Sumire and then I can finally get my diary back! Say it Natsume! I'm really tired of this deal!"_ Mikan thought as she was also waiting for what Natsume would answer.

"I didn't feel anything for you." Natsume ended as Mikan's and Sumire's eyes widened in shock. Sumire then walked off while Mikan still dumb founded on what Natsume has said.

"_Why on earth did he say something like that?!"_ Mikan thought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After lunch…

The whole class was now waiting for Mr. Narumi to arrive as the Mikan and Natsume made their way in the room and then headed towards their seats.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hn?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know… what you said to Sumire a while ago. Not only that it was too harsh, you also missed the higher possibility that she'll come back to you." Mikan softly explained.

"I have my reasons on doing that." Natsume coolly replied.

"Would you mind telling me what those reasons are?"

"Tch. Some things are better left unsaid. You'll know when it's the right time."

"Oh. Okay then." Mikan mumbled.


	14. Meet my brother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 14: Meet my brother

Last period of class was finally over as the students from GA were finally going back to their respective dorm rooms. And as the usual routine goes, Natsume walks Mikan back to her room. During their English class, Mikan was doing some thinking and then she decided to ask Natsume about it.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Mikan muttered.

"And why would I?" Natsume replied with a smirk.

"Please?"

"Fine. This would be the first and maybe the last. What is it anyway?"

"I wanna meet your family." Mikan finally blurted out while Natsume just furrowed an eyebrow at her.

"What?!" Natsume asked, shocked. "Did you hit your head or something?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"What? I'm just curious. You know a whole lot of things about me since you have read my diary and you were hanging out with me and my friends. You have even met my little sister who is a big pain in the neck." Mikan explained.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"Duh. Aside from the informations that you have given me all about this pretend thing, I know nothing about you." Mikan explained further.

"Baka. How on earth would you meet my family when I don't have one?" Natsume answered. "You know very well that my parents all because of the fire in the village."

"Don't you have any siblings or something here in the academy?" Mikan asked again.

"Hn. I have a younger brother. I think he's about the age of Michi or a year older."

"Well, why don't you introduce me to him?"

"Why? Only a people know that I have a brother. I don't tell people about myself that much. Only Ruka knows about him since he's my childhood friend." Natsume stated.

"I just wanna know. Please? And besides, it won't be fair if you know tons of things all about me and I know next to nothing when it comes to you." Mikan answered back while Natsume just sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Natsume grunted. "But don't you dare complain when I bring you to my room."

"Why would I complain? I bet your room is just about the size of me and Michi's room since we are bot special stars. It's no big deal." Mikan replied.

"Does tonight sound good to you?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? You mean as in this night already?" Mikan asked in a state of shock.

"What? I thought you wanted to meet my stupid brother?"

"Hai. Ok then. I'll see you tonight then! Ja!" Mikan stated as they finally reached the dorm of the ladies.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So this is where your room is?" Mikan asked. "How come you never told me that your room is only so closed to my room?" Mikan continued.

"Baka. You never asked." Natsume replied as he shrugged.

"You have a point. Hahah." Mikan answered with a chuckle.

"Let's go." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her inside.

"Hi Nat!" greeted a guy who about two years younger than Natsume. He has dark blue hair with a star on his cheek. "I see that you've brought a visitor. What's with the two of you?"

"Oi, that guy is Tsubasa. He's my brother. He's fifteen years old and has the Shadow Manipulation Alice." Natsume stated.

"Oh, nice meeting you, Tsubasa. I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan replied with a smile as Tsubasa nodded. _"Whoa. This guy is handsome. I guess it runs in their blood to have good looks."_ Mikan thought.

"She's staying over for dinner. Is everything all set?" Natsume asked while the guy nodded. They proceeded to the dining hall.

"So… as I was asking a while ago, what's with the two of you?" Tsubasa asked again.

"We're dating." Natsume simply replied.

"You're dating?" Tsubasa repeated as he stared at Mikan. "You know, to tell you the truth, even if Natsume has dated girls before, he has never brought someone home for dinner. You might actually be someone special and important for him." Tsubasa told Mikan while Mikan just blushed a slight tint of pink.

"Yeah. Hahah." Mikan replied with a chuckle. _"Gee, if only he knew that this is not real."_

"Well, that aside, do you know that I'm starting to study at Alice Academy tomorrow?" Tsubasa continued.

"Oh, that would be nice." Mikan managed to say.

"So Natsume better be careful. I might steal a girl away from him." Tsubasa said with a grin.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Natsume asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"You're new girlfriend seems to be interesting." Tsubasa replied. "She's pretty and looks sweet." He continued as Mikan blushed even more. She was now flaming red.

"Tsubasa, stop joking around." Natsume stated.

"What?" Tsubasa said as he smiled. "Don't tell me that you're actually threatened?"

"Tch. Tell that to someone who cares. I would only be threatened if you had good looks. But based from what you look like, you're looks is nowhere near mine." The flame caster coolly replied.

"Tell that to the girl Natsume." Tsubasa replied as he ate.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"There, you've met my annoying brother. Are you happy now?" Natsume asked as he was walking Mikan back to her room.

"Uh-huh, you know, you and your brother have some similarities." Mikan replied. "Do you wanna know what I thought when I first saw your brother?"

Natsume nodded.

"Well, to be honest, I thought that he was handsome and that it runs in the blood of Hyuugas to have good looks." Mikan started while Natsume smirked.

"So you admit that I have good looks, eh?"

"Whatever you pervert. Just listen to what I've got to say." Mikan stated as she continued. "I thought that he was really handsome."

"So? Most girls think of him that way."

"Well, there's a catch about him." Mikan added. "It's just that, every moment that he opens his mouth and then says something, his good looks cannot even save him. to put all the long story short, he's just a plain show off."

"I think so too." Natsume replied.

"Well, I guess I know who Tsubasa got that trait from. Hahah." Mikan stated with a chuckle as she looked at Natsume.

"Whatever. And I know who Michi got the manner of annoying people around." Natsume shot back with a grin.

"Meanie."

"Baka."

"Pervert."

"Loud-mouth."

"Ugh! Whatever Natsume!" Mikan answered back as they were finally able to reach Mikan's dorm. "Well, thanks anyway." Mikan added.

"For what?"

"For fulfilling the favor that I've asked you."

"Hn."


	15. A tough nut to crack

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 15: A tough nut to crack

"Ohayo class!" Mr. Narumi happily greeted as he skipped his way inside the room. "I have an announcement for all of you! Today, you will be having a new classmate!"

Upon hearing what Narumi has said, the class stopped what they were doing as they waited to see who the new comer was.

"You may come in now." Mr. Narumi stated as a dark blue haired guy entered the room. As he entered, the whole girl population started murmuring except for Mikan since she doesn't care and because she already knows who the guy is and for Hotaru all because she was too busy finishing an invention.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Tsubasa Hyuuga. Hajimemashite." Tsubasa introduced with a smile as girls started to have hearty eyes and some even fainted all because of his good looks.

MIKAN'S POV

Whoa. Tsubasa is in the same class as I am. Oh great. Another arrogant person has added up. He's good at acting actually. He was looking the shy type of guy when he introduced himself. If I wasn't there at their room last night, I could have sworn that I fell for his good boy act.

Despite of the fact that he was totally annoying and his head is filled with nothing else but air, he still looks so handsome. I have to admit that I was somewhat attracted to him. And I also have to admit that I am aware of the girls murmuring in class. I bet this poor guy will have a fan club just like his brother.

"You have a boyfriend, Mikan." I reminded myself. "Even if it's just for pretend. You have to abide by the rules that you have agreed upon when you were at El Patio."

"You can sit in any of the vacant chairs. You have the free will to choose on which chair to sit." I heard Mr. Narumi say as I saw him scan the room for vacant seats.

I counted all of the vacant seats in the room. There were five all in all. One was beside Sumire who was flirtingly smiling at Tsubasa. The other one was beside Wakako who always blushes every time Tsubasa stares at her direction. The other two was next to Yuu, the class representative and athlete at the same time. And the last one was next to me. Well, this period, Natsume doesn't sit beside me since a seat plan was prepared by out teacher.

Sumire and Wakako are popular in the academy and evidently, they are showing off signs that they like Tsubasa. They are pretty too so I was sure that Tsubasa was going to sit beside one of them. But to my surprise and dismay, he sat on the chair that was next to mine.

I looked over to Natsume's table to see what he would react only to find out that he was actually paying attention to what Mr. Narumi was saying. Well, this was the first time. Usually he would skip his class or he would just cover his face with his manga and then put his feet on top of the table. This is odd. He NEVER listens to Mr. Narumi's class, as in NEVER EVER in his whole life.

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. I have a feeling that he was doing everything that he can just to avoid having eye contact with me or with Tsubasa. What was his problem this time? He's acting real weird. I guess I'll have to talk to him during break time.

END OF POV

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey." Mikan greeted softly as she stood near the locker of Natsume.

"Hey." Natsume replied as he slammed his locker shut.

"_Okay. Something is definitely wrong. He's avoiding me and slamming locker doors shut is supposed to be MY thing!"_ Mikan thought as she approached Natsume. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as Natsume walked away from her. _"That's another sign. Something is really wrong. He NEVER walks out on me no matter what the situation is before."_ Mikan thought as she tried to catch up with Natsume.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Natsume coldly replied.

"You've been acting weird all day." Mikan stated.

"Maybe I have." Natsume shot back as he stopped and turned around to face Mikan. "My brother has been acting all weird too." He added while Mikan just gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Mikan replied.

"You don't know?" Natsume asked as h cocked an eyebrow at Mikan. "So are you trying to tell me that you don't even know what's wrong with me?" He added as Mikan nodded slowly.

"My brother has been acting all weird too." Natsume repeated.

"And your point is?" Mikan asked.

"My point is that he always takes the things that are important to me!" Natsume yelled.

"And your point is?" Mikan asked again.

"You don't even get it?" Natsume asked in disbelief as if Mikan was the dumbest person on the planet.

"No." Mikan simply mumbled.

"I don't even know why on earth I am even talking to you!" Natsume yelled again as he walked real fast that Mikan cannot even catch up with him.

"Having a lovers' quarrel now, aren't you?" Tsubasa asked with a wide grin on his face.

"It's none of your business." Mikan replied as she walked off while Tsubasa followed. _"Of all the people that I could see, why him?! Somehow, the attraction that I have feeling for him is turning into loathing."_

"You know Mikan, you're a very interesting girl, and a beautiful one to be exact. I just can't believe that you are together with my brother." Tsubasa said while Mikan kept on walking away.

"Hey, do you want me to accompany you home?" He asked.

"No!" Mikan replied, annoyed. "Natsume walks me home every day after class so just leave me alone!"

"No today." Tsubasa stated while Mikan gave him a confused look. "Today is a Monday and he was basketball practices every Monday afternoon." He added as Mikan mentally slapped herself.

"I knew that." Mikan shot back as she walked off. After a few minutes, she looked around and found out that everything was clear and Tsubasa was nowhere to be seen. She then continued on walking her way back to the dormitories peacefully until she heard a vroom vroom sound coming from behind her.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled.

"What do you want?!" Mikan yelled back.

"Why don't you hop in? The dorms are still far from here."

"Like I will ever do that. That's a motor cycle for goodness sake." Mikan replied coldly.

"Don't be like that, Mikan." Tsubasa stated. "Who knows? If things go well, we might even have the chance to live in the same house in the future." He added with a smirk.

"Not in a million years you dimwit!" Mikan yelled again. "I like your brother! And I like him a whole lot to be exact! So get the hell out of my sight!" She added as she turned around and left. _"Whoa. Did I just say that I like Natsume in public? In front of loads of people who are currently watching us bickering along the road? In front of Natsume's brother? Something is definitely wrong with the world. I can't like Natsume! I already like Ruka!"_ Mikan screamed in thought as she continued walking away.

"What I meant was that me being your brother-in-law in the future." Tsubasa stated as he caught up with Mikan and then he smiled a real bug smile. The type of smile that girls would definitely fall for. "You passed the test, Miss Mikan Sakura." He added as Mikan stopped her tracks and then blinked.

"What test are you talking about, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"I also flirted with Sumire Shouda when Natsume and her are still together and after a few seconds, she was all over me." Tsubasa explained. "But you have a different case. You're actually a tough nut to crack. Congartulations, you're the only girl who passed my test."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really like Natsume." Tsubasa answered. "I was just testing you."

"So you were protecting your brother in your own little way?" Mikan asked again.

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug. "I mean, not every girl is deserving to be with my brother."

"Uh-huh." Mikan mumbled.

"He can be really annoying at times with his cold attitude," Tsubasa explained, "But he's still cool." He added while Mikan just nodded. _"So he was testing me? And I passed? Whoa. I guess I'm getting used to acting to be the girlfriend of Natsume."_

"So are you going to agree to my offer now?" He asked the brunette. "It's a long walk home if you choose your way."

"Actually…" Mikan started. "Yes, I am Mr. Tsubasa Hyuuga."

"Hop on then." He ordered as he patted the seat behind him.

"Fine." Mikan stated as she hopped on. Tsubasa then sped up as Mikan felt the wind blow through her auburn hair.


	16. Get your wallet ready

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 16: Get your wallet ready

"Natsume?" Mikan asked in surprise as she saw Natsume standing on the front door of her room. It was a pretty good thing that Michi was not around since she has an overtime alice training sessions with her teacher.

"Basketball practice was cancelled." Natsume stated as he shrugged. "So I thought that I should just go straight here and then do something with you since staring and arguing with Tsubasa at home is getting kind of boring."

"Natsume." Mikan repeated.

"But I think that you and Tsubasa already have some other plans so I just better get going." Natsume said as he walked away.

"Nat, I just needed to talk to Mikan for a while." Tsubasa declared as he tried to catch up with his brother.

"That would be fine with me." Natsume coldly replied. "You two can talk all you like."

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she ran up to catch up with Natsume while she was leaving Tsubasa behind, staring at the two of them. "Natsume!" She yelled again as she grabbed the end of his shirt and then pulled him back.

"What?!" Natsume turned around as he faced Mikan.

"What's wrong with you this time?" Mikan asked.

"To make it all short, he's plain arrogant." Natsume mimicked what Mikan told the other day. "But now you are riding on his motor cycle and you're being too friendly with him all of a sudden!"

"So?" Mikan asked since she didn't get his point. "What's the point?"

"You broke rule number one." Natsume answered. "You should not go out with someone else while we are still together just in case you forget."

"Baka, I did NOT break rule number one. I perfectly know what the rules are and as I have promised, I will keep them until this deal of ours is over." Mikan replied. "To make things short, I am NOT going out with your brother. You know very well that I hate his arrogant attitude so why on earth would I even go out with him?"

Natsume just kept on staring at her as she was explaining.

"He just kept on bothering me around since he was flirting with me." Mikan continued while Natsume raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?"

Mikan sighed as she explained further. "He was flirting around with me all because he was testing me."

"Why would he test someone like you?"

Mikan shrugged. "I dunno. All he told me was that he was just testing me since he wanted to know if I am the girl who is good enough for you."

"And his decision was?" Natsume asked.

"He told me that he flirted with Sumire when you were still together and Sumire was all over him in a matter of a few seconds and he also told me that I was tough nut to crack."

"But you shouldn't have agreed to ride on his motor cycle. It's dangerous and for goodness sake, you're wearing a skirt!" Natsume stated.

"Nothing is wrong with that." Mikan replied. "He was just being nice."

"I am not talking to you." Natsume coldly stated as he quickly walked off on Mikan, again as Mikan sighed and then tried to catch up with him, again.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she was able to catch up with his so-called boyfriend.

"What do you want this time?" She asked while eyeing his crimson eyes.

"I want you to watch a movie with me." Natsume replied as he turned to face Mikan with a very indescribable expression on his face. "Plus, you will have to pay for the popcorn, the drinks and most of all, the movie tickets." He added.

"And why would I even do that?" Mikan asked in annoyance.

"Why not?" Natsume shot back. "You made me sing that stupid A-teens song!"

"So? That song is cute! And what does that have to do with the movie thing?" Mikan retorted.

"Why don't you even want to watch a single movie with me?" Natsume asked, irritated. "It's just for about two hours."

"Because I have to pay for absolutely everything! Do you even have to ask something like that?!" Mikan yelled back.

"I was completely humiliated when I sang that damn song!" Natsume bellowed.

"It was funny!" Mikan shot back as she noticed that Natsume just stood there, without talking. He was using the silent treatment on her and it was the only and effective way on how to get what he wants when it comes to the brunette.

"You're definitely a baka!" Mikan screamed while Natsume still didn't mind. He was keeping himself calm and composed.

Natsume just stood there in front of the brunette. He just kept on staring quietly with his trade mark of a smirk written all over his face.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled again.

As usual, Natsume just stood there quietly. He was winning. Yup. Definitely winning without even retorting a single word.

"Ugh!" Mikan grunted. "Fine! I'll watch a stupid with you! There! Are you happy now Mr. Hyuuga?"

"You see?" Natsume finally talked. "I always win."

"Yeah." Mikan replied with a smirk. "You just won something like this!" She continued as she slapped Natsume's left cheek with her right hand.

"Crap!" Natsume yelled as he held his cheek. "Why'd you do that?!"

"You irritated me. What the heck do you want me to do? Just let you get away with it?" Mikan shot back.

"Whatever. What the heck is your hand made of anyway?! A piece of metal?!"

"Say whatever you want Natsume." Mikan calmly stated. "Piss me off again and you'll receive another one." She added.

"Don't you dare do that again!"

"Do what?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You know what you did a while ago you baka!"

"No, I don't know." She replied sweetly. "Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Argh! You better get your wallet ready, Mikan!" Natsume stated. "You are going to be bankrupt!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

MIKAN'S POV

I am currently sitting on my chair near the study table as I tapped the tip of my pencil on my forehead. My sketch pad was open right in front of me and I can't even think of a single picture that I could possibly draw just to kill my time. I mean, I already drew loads of Natsume pictures so I wanna try and draw something new other than something related to a person with crimson eyes and a fire alice.

Speaking of Natsume, the reason why I can't seem to think of something new to draw was because he kept on bugging me. He kept on bugging me whenever we are together and even if we are not together, he keeps on bothering me. As of now, I am still wondering why Natsume did something like that a while ago.

Something is bothering me and that thing is that WHY DID I CARE IF NATSUME WILL NOT TALK TO ME? This question has been puzzling me for the past three hours. I am just sitting here as I am currently thinking of what the answer could possibly be. And so far, I had come to a conclusion that Natsume was starting to become an important part of my life. Maybe? Or maybe not? Well, I really don't know if this conclusion is true since my life is a real mess.

Well, I really wanted to know how he thought, how he felt, what he liked and other things like that are related to him. But why was I interested in him all of a sudden? Uhmm… That's another question that I still can't figure out what the answer may be. But the strangest thing of all was why was he bothered when I wouldn't talk to him? Why did he get mad when he saw me riding a motor cycle with Tsubasa?

"Maybe he likes me!" I thought to myself sarcastically. Tch. Yeah right. As if that thing would happen. I guess it will take a miracle for the most handsome and most popular guy to really like me for real. But the other question was… do I like him?


	17. I'll show her the stars

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 17: I'll show her the stars

Mikan and Natsume were both walking towards the bus station since Mikan agreed to watch a movie with Natsume. The walk towards the station was so quiet that's why Natsume decided to break it.

"You know." Natsume started as he held Mikan's hand. "Tsubasa explained everything to me the very minute that I got back home."

"_Huh? Why on earth did he take my hand? None of our schoolmates were around so there's no need for him to display his affection for me on public."_ Mikan thought the very moment Natsume took her hand. "Tsubasa explained everything to you?" Mikan replied while Natsume nodded.

"Hn. He admitted that he intentionally tried to flirt with you yesterday." Natsume replied as he slowed hid pace as they are now walking together, side by side while still holding each other's hands. "He also told me that we are compatible."

"Oh." Was all that Mikan could say. The stars illuminated the darkness of the night and the moon was full and was shining real bright. Mikan also felt the cold breeze of the night hit her skin and face as her hair swayed and danced along the direction of the breeze. The atmosphere that evening would have been perfectly romantic if only Mikan was the real girlfriend of Natsume.

"Tsubasa has never said that before to any of my past girlfriends." Natsume commented as he held Mikan's hand tighter. Mikan was shocked with his statement. What shocked her even more was that he didn't include the word "pretend" in it.

"Maybe, because he knows that I am not the real one." Mikan joked. But it was true. Very true. Their relationship was a mere transaction. A transaction that will soon end when Sumire would come back to Natsume and when Mikan would get back her diary.

"Mikan…" Natsume started but Mikan interrupted him.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Mikan suddenly asked as they were getting nearer the station.

"Dunno."

"Oh come on, Natsume. You were the one who wanted to watch a stupid movie and yet you can't even choose which movie you wanna watch." Mikan replied. "Can you just make up your mind even just this once? You always do things on the spot without even planning. I guess that's why your life is a mess and that's why Sumire broke up with you." She continued blurting out.

"_OOopps. I think my mouth has gone too far."_ Mikan thought as she saw Natsume glaring at her.

"Stop it, okay?" Natsume dangerously spat.

"And why would I? What are you gonna do, huh?" Mikan shot back. "First you forced me to watch a movie that you don't even know and now you're just being a baka with a very short temper."

"You wouldn't even wanna know what I'd do when you wouldn't shut that big mouth of yours." He hissed as she eyed the amber eyed brunette so Mikan just chose to shut up. Natsume suddenly then stepped out of the bus stop line and dragged Mikan along with him. the next thing they were doing, they were both walking back on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Where are we going?! I thought you wanted to watch a stupid movie?!" Mikan asked in irritation.

"I figured out that nothing good was showing lately." Natsume calmly replied.

There it was again. The romantic atmosphere. The shiny and twinkling cute little stars, the bright and amazing full moon, the chilly night breeze… It was soooo romantic.

MIKAN'S POV

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked while he was still gripping my wrist. This guy has to let go unless he wants my wrist to suffer from inadequate blood flow.

"I noticed that you always look up the sky." He replied.

"So?" I asked again. That is not the answer that I wanted. I asked where in the world of alices he wants to go now and he gives me a statement that is very far from the relation of my question.

"We are going star gazing." He stated. Wait! I know where he's headed to! Oh my gosh! We're going to his house!

"If you're planning for something," I blurted out as w stopped our tracks as the blood inside my wrist started to flow freely again. "You better stop it right now." I continued.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He asked as he turned to face my direction.

"You're taking me to your room! And it's already night time! Are you out of your mind! I just wanna make sure that you won't do anything perverted on me!"

"Tch. Baka. You're safe with me. Tsubasa likes you a lot so he'll probably protect you from me." He replied as I didn't say anything. "Besides, you're not my type." He continued as he looked at me from head to toe. Well, that sounded good enough to me. He wouldn't lie, right? I'm not his real girlfriend so he should not do anything perverted on me.

The two then entered the room as Natsume headed towards the area of Tsubasa's."Oi," he said as Tsubasa turned to face his brother.

"What? I thought you 2 are going to watch a movie?" tsubasa asked as he faced Mikan. "Hi Mikan, nice shirt." He continued as I simply smiled at him.

"Can I borrow your telescope?" Natsume suddenly asked before I could even greet Tsubasa back.

"Why?" He asked as he looked at me and grinned. "Trying to impress a girl now, Nat?"

"She wants to see the stars." Natsume replied as he shrugged. "So I'll show her the stars."

"Sure, no prob. You want any help?" Tsubasa replied. "I could adjust it for you."

"Nope. Maybe next time." He replied as he took my hand again and dragged me to his portion of the room. He took me to the balcony and there I saw a very huge telescope. "Impressive telescope." I commented as he went near it and adjusted it.

What was he doing? Was he being… sweet? Just because I really enjoyed looking at the stars a while ago, he took me to have a star gazing moment. Whoa. This is definitely new. Tsk. Natsume… this guy better be careful with what he has been doing lately. Or else… I might actually fall in love with you.

Oh my gosh! I was hit by a sudden moment of realization! I already was! I was already in love with the Natsume Hyuuga! My mind screamed. Okay. Calm down, I told myself. But why on earth do I have to realize this fact at this very instant? At this particular instant that he was actually being nice to me. If he was being a stupid guy, I could have dismissed the idea immediately without any form of hesitation. But no… he had to be NICE! Waaah!

"It's Tsubasa's." He stated. "Lemme see if I could even find a single constellation for you."

"Okay." I mumbled as I simply watched as he leaned over the telescope. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. I could even hear my heart beating like crazy! Oh great! I am now having difficulties in breathing! Inhale, exhale, I told myself…

Mikan, calm down.. I kept on reminding myself. It's just Natsume. It's just Natsume. I repeated to myself. It's just Natsume. The guy whom you just slapped yesterday, the guy who just sang an A-teens song in front of everyone at school just so that you'd forgive him, the guy who's going to show you the stars just because you wanted to see them.

"I think I found one." Natsume said as his voice zapped me back to reality.

"Really?" I managed to ask. "What is it then?"

"It's the " He replied with a shrug.

"Baka. That's a star and not a constellation!" I replied with a laugh.

"I knew that." He said as he shrugged again. "Tsubasa is the one good at astronomy and stuff. I can't even find a single damn constellation."

"Let me see." I muttered as I walked passed him and then peeked inside the telescope. It was so wonderful. The stars were magnified and they reminded me of the candles that were lit in the middle of the dark. "It's beautiful. The light of the stars shoved all of the darkness of the sky away." I mumbled.

"Hn." Natsume replied in a breathless voice.

"You're not even looking in the telescope." I answered him as I looked at him only to find out the he was staring at… me.

"I don't need a telescope." I stated as he kept his eyes on me. "You're my star that shoves the darkness away from me." He then whispered.

I couldn't even think properly. My heart was racing for about a thousand beats in every second and then I can feel a blush that would creep into my cheeks. I watched him as he inched his handsome face near mine. Soon enough, I could already smell his breath on my face. I didn't know what to do so… I just closed my eyes.


	18. It's payback time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 18: It's payback time

NORMAL POV

"Hey Nat!" Tsubasa said as he suddenly came in the balcony as Natsume and Mikan immediately jumped away from each other both having startled expressions written on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume hissed at his brother.

"I came here to help you with the telescope." Tsubasa replied as he grinned. "But I was right from the very start that the 2 of you weren't going to have some stargazing in here."

"Shut up." Natsume snapped while Mikan just stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing that can be found in the whole special star room.

"Fine." Tsubasa answered as he grinned again. "Oh, and by the way, if you continue to kiss or something, please do it somewhere else other than the balcony. You guys aren't filming any sort of soap opera." He continued as Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"Two words: Shut Up." Natsume snapped again.

"Fine." Tsubasa said as he took a step backward. "But don't expect me to zip my mouth, okay?"

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Natsume yelled as he was going to run after his brother only to find out that Mikan got a hold of his shirt.

"Stop it, Natsume." Mikan muttered. "I think I know how we could get back at him."

"How?"

"I have an idea. I think it would actually be fun." Mikan replied with a wide smile.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=

The next day, Mikan was going to the room of Natsume again.

"Michi!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Michi calmly replied as she was combing her shoulder length auburn hair.

"Do you have something to do today?" Mikan asked as Michi shook her head.

"None. I have done my homework already and I have also practiced all of the spells I need for the next alice training practicals." Michi explained.

"Ok then. Good. Do you want to come along with me today?" Mikan asked again.

"And where are you going to take me this time? I don't wanna go to Central Town since it's full of people."

"Baka, we're not going to Central Town." Mikan snapped.

"Where?" Michi asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"To Natsume's room."

"Oh come on Mikan-nee. Why would I go there? I don't want to see the two of you getting all mushy and stuff all over in front of me."

"Baka. I want you to meet someone." Mikan shot back.

"Who?"

"You'll know when you'll come with me." Mikan replied with a grin.

"Is he a guy?" Michi excitedly asked as she walked near Mikan. "A cute guy???"

"A very very cut e guy for that matter. So are you coming or not?"

"Let's go!" Michi quickly replied as she grabbed her jacket and then dragged Mikan out of their room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hi Natsume. Ohayo." Mikan sweetly greeted as Michi was still admiring the beauty of their room since it was her first time to enter a special star room belonging to a person with the opposite gender. "Where's Tsubasa?" Mikan asked.

"He's reading, I think." Natsume replied and then he yelled calling after his brother. "TSUBASA!"

"What?!" Tsubasa answered as he went nearer to Natsume, Mikan and Michi.

"Hi, Tsubasa." Mikan greeted. "I want you to meet my little sister, Michi. She's also a year younger so you're of the same age. Michi, meet Tsubasa, he's the younger brother of Natsume." Mikan continued.

"Nice to meet you, Michi." Tsubasa stated as they shook hands.

"Mikan-nee…" Michi whispered to Mikan. "He's the most beautiful guy I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Close your jaw. You're drooling." Mikan whispered back with a chuckle. _"This would be fun. Michi is so into Tsubasa. Usually, she would call a guy cute or handsome whenever she likes them. But this time, she used the word 'beautiful'. She only uses that word to describe something or someone that she really really really really really wants."_ Mikan thought.

"Hi." Michi said while Tsubasa just smiled at her. "I love you." She then whispered.

"Err, can I get my hand back, now?" Tsubasa asked as Michi let go of his hand while she was still gaping at him. Tsk, poor Tsubasa.

"Natsume, Mikan, can I talk to the two of you, ALONE." Tsubasa said while emphasizing the last two words. The three of them then left for a while and then Michi sat on the couch.

"I thought we were all getting along pretty well!" Tsubasa wailed the moment Michi was out of his sight.

"We are getting along." Mikan replied with a grin.

"Then would you kindly explain why your little sister broke free from his cage?" He hissed.

"What?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Your sister." Tsubasa stated again.

"What about Michi?" Natsume asked while pretending to look innocent as well.

"She scares me." Tsubasa whispered.

"She has nothing else to do in their room so Mikan decided to bring her along today. There's nothing wrong with that." Natsume explained.

"She scares me!" Tsubasa repeated while Mikan giggled. "Oh I get it." He continued.

"What?" Natsume and Mikan asked at the same time.

"This is your form of payback to me since I interrupted your moment in the balcony last night when you were having your so-called 'stargazing'." He said with a scoff.

"No it's not." Natsume quickly replied.

"_Uh-oh! This is bad! And I thought that Natsume is smart! Doesn't he know that a quick denial is a sign of being guilty for your crime?!"_ Mikan screamed in thought.

"Yes it is." Tsubasa shot back. "The two of you are so busted. Just because I interrupted you guys when you were kissing doesn't mean that you could introduce me to her!"

"We were not kissing!" Natsume yelled back, he's losing his temper – fast.

"Yeah right." Tsubasa replied sarcastically as he walked passed Mikan and Natsume.

"Well, if you would excuse me, I have to face Ms. Drooling Face outside." Tsubasa continued as he vanished from Natsume and Mikan's sight.

"You could calm down now." Mikan mumbled as she looked at Natsume.

"Tch. Baka Tsubasa. He's roasted the minute I see him next."

"I told you to calm down." Mikan repeated. "There's no point of getting all mad and stuff at your brother. It's typical for siblings to annoy each other, right?"

"Whatever."


	19. History repeats itself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 19: History repeats itself

It was a regular school for all students of Alice Academy and they are all going to their respecting classrooms. It was the first period so Mikan and Natsume are not seated next to each other all because of the seat plan that their teacher has provided for the class. Mikan was quietly sitting in her desk as she was doodling stuff on her notebook.

"Hey there sister of the drooling monster." Tsubasa greeted as he sat next to Mikan.

"Oh, hi there Tsubasa. How are you doing?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Everything was fine the very moment that your sister left out room." Tsubasa answered. "When do you plan to erase my existence in her memory?"

"Uh… I think that I can't do that Tsubasa. My alice can't do something like that. I can only nullify alices and not memories of people." Mikan replied.

"But she's annoying the hell out of me!" He yelled as Mikan simply shrugged.

"She'll get sick of your face after some time, trust me." Mikan mumbled.

"What makes you so sure that she will?"

"Well duh. She's my sister. I know her very well." Mikan answered as Mr. Narumi entered the class.

"Ohayo class!" He greeted. "Your project for this month will be a book report and then you will all do it on pairs." Mr. Narumi announced as he took out a sheet of paper. Mikan and Hotaru then looked at each other and a few moments later, they nodded and smiled. These are the moments when just a simple stare can be understood what the other meant. They wanted each other to be the partners.

"Okay then, I will be the one choosing your partners for you." Mr. Narumi added as Mikan looked at Hotaru again while Hotaru just shrugged the announcement off. Mr. Narumi started announcing the pairs as Mikan and the other students who have not yet been called patiently waited for their names and their partner's names.

MIKAN'S POV

"Natsume Hyuuga." Mr. Narumi stated as he flipped a page of his list. "…and Sumire Shouda."

Oh great. Did I hear it correctly or my ears are just having some hearing deficiencies? Natsume and Sumire are partners? I looked over at Natsume's desk just to see his reaction only to find out that he wasn't reacting at all. He leaned back on his chair and placed his feet on top of his table. He even looked amused. I quickly turned my back just in case that he might see me staring at him.

"So, how does it feel?" I heard Tsubasa speak.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"Don't act dumb. How did you feel knowing that Nat's partner is his ex.?"

"Nothing." I simply responded as I lied. Nothing? My reaction my nowhere near the word nothing. I mean, the very moment that I heard their names together, I shot up immediately. But somehow, I cannot seem to describe all of the things that I am feeling as of now.

"Whatever. Say what you want, but I won't believe you."

"And why wouldn't you believe me?" I asked.

"Well, you're my seatmate and every little thing that you do, I notice it. The very moment that the gay teacher announced their names, you stopped your doodling sessions and directly looked at my brother." Tsubasa explained while I just kept quiet.

"Tsubasa Hyuuga." I heard Mr. Narumi say as Tsubasa shut his mouth as he waited who his partner may be. "…and Mikan Sakura."

Crap. Could this day get any worse? First, Natsume and Sumire gets paired up and I end up being the pair of Natsume's brother! Eeeesh! I looked back at Natsume again. But this time, he looked kind of different since he wasn't leaning on his chair again and his feet are back on the floor. The amused look on his face disappeared and it was replaced by a clenched jaw instead. What was his problem?

"Now everyone," Mr. Narumi continued as he has just finished announcing the partners. "You and your partner should spend a lot of tie together and exert a whole lot of effort in this project. This comprises 50% of your grades so you better get started soon since the deadline will be two weeks from now."

Great. just great. My life is sooo perfect. NOT! Natsume and Sumire gets to spend loads of times together so there would be a high possibility and tendency that Natsume's feelings for the witch will return IF EVER those feelings were really gone. And another awesome fact was that I am stuck with Tsubasa, another arrogant kid.

"Michi?" I asked surprised as I saw my sis sitting on a bench in front of my room. I has just got out of my room since it was already dismissal time. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special." Michi replied.

"Spill."

"I just wanted to walk home with you." Michi stated.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I touched her sister's forehead. "Are you sick or something? You have never volunteered and waited for me all because you wanted to walk home with me."

"I told you that it's nothing special. I just wanted to walk home with you." Michi sweetly replied as she was looking for someone inside their room.

"You're just waiting for Tsubasa." I stated as Natsume then took my bag from me.

"Maybe." Michi mumbled as she kept on looking for someone.

"Just admit it that – " I said as I was interrupted once I heard a very familiar voice say something.

"Natsume, haven't I asked you a while ago that we would meet at the library after class so that we can get our book report done early?" Sumire's syrupy sweet voice stated while I twitched. Eeesh! This is just way too much. This witch is irritating the hell out of me!

"Hi there Sumire!" I turned around and then faced her as I returned the same fake smile that she is currently giving me.

"Mikan!" She squealed. Ugh. The nerve of this girl. A few days ago she was talking behind my back calling me a bitch and such and now she acts as if we were close friends. "Can I borrow Nat for a few afternoons?" She said. Ugh. Nat? What a stupid thing to call Natsume that.

"Sure." I replied icily as I took my bag from Natsume. The witch then jumped for joy as if she has won the first prize in a beauty pageant. I then saw her slip her hand into Natsume's and all I ever did was stare at them. I wanted to tell her to get her hands off of Natsume but I have no right to do that. First, because I am not the real girlfriend of Natsume. Second, Natsume might like it since all he ever wanted in the first place for Sumire to come back running to him. And lastly, it was for a project thing. Ugh. For sure she'll just use the project as an excuse so that she can oogle at Natsume.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Just keep in mind," I started. "He's not a notebook that you could just borrow for a few afternoons."

"Mikan…" Natsume started. I wanted to yell at him and then tell him to shut up but I can't just possibly do that. I knew that he was actually enjoying the fact that Sumire was now all over him. His plan was going to work and this project will make it happen sooner than the expected.

"Go." I said as I smiled at the two of them.

The fact that the two of them looked perfect together annoyed me even more. All I could ever do was to stand there and watch their silhouettes disappear out of my sight. Somehow, this scene was familiar, very familiar to be exact. it was like it had happened before. The guy that I liked was walking along with another girl. Now, I have just proven that the saying "history repeats itself" was true, very true.

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

"How could you just let your boyfriend walk away with a girl like that, Mikan-nee?" Michi asked.

"Why? Is it bad? It's for school purposes." Mikan replied softly.

"Duh. And I thought that you are smart. Even a kid like me could see that the witch was obviously taking advantage of the project thing. And besides, you have the right to complain." Michi stated. "You're Natsume's girlfriend after all." She added as Mikan sighed.

"Just let them be." Mikan replied. "Things happen for a reason, Michi. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know that Natsume is in the proper mind to differentiate which is his girlfriend from a girl friend." Mikan continued. _"And obviously, I am none of those two. I'm not his real girlfriend and I don't even know if he considers me as his girl friend. I guess this is for the best. This way, the deal we had would end right away and I could live my normal life again. IF my life would still be normal after this thing."_ Mikan thought as she and Michi started to walk back to their room.


	20. I also wished I also had an oneechan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 20: I wished I also had an onee-chan

"Mikan!!! Over here!!!" Tsubasa yelled as Mikan entered the library. The librarian instantly gave him a glare plus a shut-your-mouth-you're-not-in-the-market type of look.

"Hello." Mikan greeted. They both agreed to meet at the library after class but due to the slowness of Mikan, she was able to reach the library five minutes after Tsubasa got there. And the result was that Tsubasa already got loads of other books that could serve as their references when they will make their book report.

Once Mikan has entered the room, her amber eyes caught sight of two people who were seated three desks away from their desk. The first person was a female who is obviously NOT concentrating on the books in front of her but on her partner that was seated right beside her. Upon seeing this scene, Mikan's blood boiled immediately. Guess who they were? Sumire and Natsume.

"It sucks, huh?" Tsubasa stated.

"What sucks?" Mikan asked.

"You know… knowing the fact that your boyfriend has to spend a whole lot of time with his ex."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed that." Mikan replied sarcastically.

"Judging by the look on your face," Tsubasa started as he poked Mikan's nose. "I could see that you could see it very clearly. As clear as crystal if I have to say so myself."

"Listen here, Tsubasa. I am not jealous, okay?" Mikan said, annoyed.

"Oh come on, Mikan. You just admitted that you are." Tsubasa replied with a wide grin. "I never said abything about you being all jealous and such and yet you are becoming all defensive all of a sudden."

"Shut up." Mikan snapped as she punched his arm lightly.

"It's zipped." Tsubasa said. "You won't hear even a single word from me."

"Now that's a good boy." Mikan answered with a smile. "Now let's get started."

"Uhmm… I need to tell you something first."

"What is it then?" Mikan asked as she faced Tsubasa.

"It's about your little sister…" He started. "She has been waiting for me every afternoon for the past few days just so that we could go and walk home together so I have been really nice to her."

"So?" Mikan asked.

"I think that she's cute." Tsubasa replied.

"She will be glad to hear something like that from you." Mikan answered with a smile.

"Let me finish first." Tsubasa added with an uncomfortable face. "You see… I think that she's cute, as a kid and not as a girl."

"So are you trying to imply that she's too young for you?" Mikan asked again.

"Well, let's just put it this way…" Tsubasa explained. "There is no chance on God's green earth that I will be liking someone like your sister. As in NEVER EVER in my entire life. So I was just wondering if you could…."

"Tell her." Mikan said as he finished the sentence of his partner as Tsubasa simply nodded.

"_Poor little Michi. She'll have to get ready for this news once I get home."_ Mikan thought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

MIKAN'S POV

"Michi?" I asked as I saw her lying on her bed while reading a pocket book.

"What are you doing here?" Michi asked as she put down her book and eyed her sister.

"Well, I just need to tell you something…. Uhm…. Important." Mikan stated.

"What?"

"You see… Tsubasa and I have been talking in the library a while ago… about you."

"So?" Michi asked again.

"He told me that you were cute." I said as I saw a wide smile painted on her sister's face.

"HE said that?" Michi asked while her eyes were twinkling in delight.

"Uh-huh." I replied. "But he also said that you are way too young for someone like him." I added as I sat on the edge of the bed right next to Michi.

"I am not way too young for him." My sister repeated disappointedly. I should have known that this things will make my sis upset. But hey, better tell her now than to prolong her agony, right? "If he really likes me, he can wait until I am at the right age. And besides, we're just of the same age, right?"

"That is exactly the thing, Michi." I started to explain. "Tsubasa thinks that you are okay. But he doesn't really like you like the way that you're thinking. I mean, he doesn't like you, in a special way. He only likes you as a friend."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well, we both know that Tsubasa is a good looking guy, right?" I asked while she simply nodded. "And you are also aware that many girls are after him in the academy, right?" I asked again as she nodded again.

"So?" She asked.

"So… I'm just being honest, Michi." I replied as I sighed. Hey, it's hard to talk about things like this to your little sis. I don't even know whether she understands me or not. I just hope that she really understands what I'm saying or else I am just wasting all of my time, energy and effort. "Tsubasa said that there wouldn't be a single chance in God's green earth that he will like you in a special way."

"He said that?" Michi mumbled as I noticed that all signs of hope already disappeared from her voice. I just nodded slowly as I looked at her.

"I knew it from the very start, Mikan-nee." She said as she suddenly hugged. "He's not qualified for my level."

"Yeah." I mumbled as I hugged her even tighter.

Hey, what was a big sis to do? Uhmm… How could we say this? Michi felt…. Rejected – rejected by the guy that he really likes in her life. And that kind of rejection is the type of feeling that I knew so well and I definitely know how she feels right now and the feeling sucks.

I even admire my little sister because at least, she had the guts to show other people how she felt for someone. To think that I feel the same way but I can't even tell anyone or even show anyone about how I feel. I just wasn't sure whether who was more mature, Michi or me?

"You know, Mikan-nee." Michi said as she broke our little hugging moment. "I kind of like having an one-chan. It is kinda nice."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I wish I had one too."

"Hey, don't worry about that." Michi said with a smile. "Even if you don't have an onee-chan, you still have me, right? You can always come to my aid whenever you need any help."

"Whoa. Are you sick or something?" I asked as I blinked my eyes. "You've never told me something like that in your whole life."

"I'm not sick, okay?" Michi replied with a smile – the usual cheery smile that makes my sis unique from all of the others. I guess that Sakuras are born to have smiles like the ones that can make other people's day bright.


	21. Is he going to dump me soon?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 21: Is he going to dump me soon?

Every after class, Mikan and Tsubasa has decided to go to the library for their book report. They have both chosen the book "Things Fall Apart" by Chinua Achebe since they have both read the book already and it would be easier for them to do the report faster since they don't have to read the book again anymore.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

LIBRARY…

"Hi Tsubasa!" Mikan greeted.

"Hi. Have you told your sister already about the thing yesterday?" Tsubasa replied while Mikan nodded. "Well, what did she say? Is she mad at me or something?"

"Iie. She's not mad at you at all." Mikan replied.

"Then what did she say?"

"She just said in the end that she's not in the same level as you are. But you don't have to worry about a thing. Michi's perfectly fine." Mikan replied with a smile as she sat down. "She can handle stuffs like that very well more that I can."

"Oh, okay then. So, what are we going to do now?" Tsubasa asked.

"Dunno. Gather some books for references, maybe?" Mikan replied with a shrug.

"Okay then, I'll go get some." Tsubasa said as he stood up.

"Iie. You stay here and prepare other stuff that we need. I'll go get the books since I am late again. Hahah." Mikan stated with a chuckle as Tsubasa followed.

"Hey, why don't you look who's here?" Tsubasa said as Mikan just finished gathering some books for their references for their book report. She then places all her things on the desk as she looked at the direction where Tsubasa was talking about.

"Who?" Mikan asked as she turned her head as she didn't expect an answer coming from Tsubasa since she saw it very clearly. It was Natsume and Sumire, the EX couple of the campus. Sumire has her arm linked around the arm of Natsume while Natsume didn't even seem to mind it at all. He even looked amused and enjoyed for that matter.

"You know, if looks could kill, Sumire might have been dead by now." Tsubasa commented as Mikan still didn't take her eyes off of the two of them.

"What do you expect? That witch is getting into my nerves." Mikan hissed as she turned to Tsubasa.

"Do you want me to cut all of her hair to make her bald or spill some soda at her clothes later at lunch so that she'll scream her lungs out?" Tsubasa whispered as he leaned over nearer to Mikan as Mikan laughed silently since she knew that the librarian might glare at her if she made some noise.

"Hahah. Nice." Mikan replied. "But honestly, I would like to be the very person to do that to her once I get the chance." She added.

"Well, you already have the chance. I have a pair of scissors in my bag and then the witch is coming over here." Tsubasa explained as they both saw the two of them approaching their desk.

"Hi Mimi!" Sumire greeted with another fake smile plastered on her face.

"_Ugh. How dare this girl call me by my nickname? That is soooo completely unacceptable! Only people who are really close to me have the right to call me that like Hotaru! Even Natsume doesn't call me by that name! Who does she think she is?!"_ Mikan thought. "Oh, hi there Sumire." She mumbled.

"What brings you here?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh, its nothing special." Sumire replied. "We just passed by for a while. Oh, how is your book report doing by the way? Have you chosen a story already?" She asked wetly.

_  
"Ugh, this acting all sweet is already too much for me."_ Mikan thought. "Uh-huh." Mikan simply replied.

"So what is it then?"

"We chose Things Fall Apart since we have both read that book already." Tsubasa stated.

"So how is it going then? Is there any progress?"

"It's doing great." Mikan replied. _"When will this permy girl stop asking too many questions?! It's getting too irritating!"_

"Really?" Sumire asked as she leaned over closer to Tsubasa as if she was trying to show him her cleavage. "That's good to hear. So are the two of you getting along real well? You look like you're enjoying each other's company." She continued.

"Actually, we really are getting along very well." Mikan quickly replied as she looked at Natsume who was just simply listening to every single word that they all utter in their little conversation. "Tsubasa is really cool and gun to work with. He's a really great partner." Mikan added.

"And so is Natsume! No wonder that they are siblings! They are soooo alike! Not only they look so handsome, they are sooooo cool to work with!" She squealed as the librarian shushed her to shut her mouth. Sumire just toned down her voice for a bit. "Natsume is very smart! He always gets straight A's in English! Can you believe it? That's so impressive!" Sumire added.

"Really? Is that true? I can't believe it myself either." Mikan replied sarcastically.

"_That Natsume is such a big fat liar. I remember the very moment that he begged me to tutor him in the 8 parts of speech homework. H e is so totally busted this time. Straight A's huh? Baka."_ Mikan thought as she eyed Natsume and then mouthed the word LIAR in front of him.

"Yeah." Sumire said as she kept on staring at Mikan. "He is sooo intelligent. No wonder he is a special star. He is so totally amazing! You are so lucky that you have him as your boyfriend!"

"_What the heck is going on in here? First, Sumire comes near us just to check on how our report is going and now she's telling me that I am so lucky that I have Natsume as my boyfriend. Something is definitely not right in here. This is just another clue that she really wanted Natsume back to be with her. Yup. I can sense that our little deal will be over soon."_ Mikan thought.

"Natsume, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Tsubasa suddenly asked his brother who was already sitting at the chair right in front of him.

"I'm just not in the mood." He coldly replied as he stared at the amber eyes of the brunette.

"And why?" Tsubasa asked again.

"Nothing." Natsume stated and shrugged as he raised his left arm and then looked at his wrist watch. "Sumire and I are going to El Patio later to discuss some details about our report."

"_Huh? They are going to El Patio later? As in the two of them? Together? Judging from the shocked look that is present in the face of Sumire, I could definitely tell that this El Patio thing is an impromptu invitation and this witch is just way too willing to accept. I mean, going to El Patio with a handsome and popular guy. Who wouldn't decline to that invitation, right? Where on earth is Mochu when you need him the most?!"_ Mikan thought.

"We are?" Sumire asked Natsume confusedly.

"Hn. We are." He stated as he walked out of the library hurriedly.

Sumire just stared at Mikan and Tsubasa for a matter of a few seconds and then she hurriedly walked out of the library as well. She was quickly following the trail where Natsume has gone to as if she was a little dog following his master.

"Something is definitely and absolutely wrong here." Tsubasa blurted out as he closed the book that he was reading and then turned his face to Mikan's direction. "Shouldn't you be the one walking out the library door with Natsume and not that ugly hag?"

"Well, I am not even sure if I should the one to be with him at all." Mikan softly replied as she leaned herself on her chair and then sighed.

"Well, I just wanna say that you and my brother look perfect together. You belong together." Tsubasa said as he looked at Mikan with comforting eyes.

"What makes you say something like that?" Mikan asked.

"You are not after Natsume just because of popularity and things like that. And Natsume really cares about you. I am so sure about that." Tsubasa answered.

"What makes you so sure that he really cares for me?" Mikan asked again.

"Well duh, he's your boyfriend. He won't k=ask you to be his girlfriend is he doesn't care for you at all." Tsubasa replied in an as a matter of fact tone. "And everyone can see that he really cares for you."

"_Okay, if everybody in the academy saw that Natsume really cares about me, how come I didn't? I just wish that I will not be the one who will be heart broken in the end of this little fairy tale."_ Mikan thought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

MIKAN'S POV

I am currently lying on my bed since I don't have anything else to do. As I was lying, I am pondering about some thoughts.

_What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself several times already. At first, I thought that I was in love with my best friend's boyfriend. Yes, I THOUGHT, but now I know that I really wasn't. I have now concluded that my feelings for Ruka was just mere infatuation and not the actual head over heels kind of in love thing, no more and no less.

This time, I am pretty sure that my feelings for Natsume were real. Why was I so sure? Because just by knowing that Natsume didn't even care about me, it hurts me for about a thousand times worse. Was he going to "dump" me soon enough? Sometimes, the actions of Natsume could really make me believe that he actually cared for me. But I just have to stop myself from hoping for something that would probably never happen. I really need to stop hoping to avoid myself from getting hurt any further.

And before I even knew it, warm porcelain tears are already flowing down my rosy cheek. My life is so totally messed up. Oh great, heartache… please leave me alone.


	22. I want my diary back, NOW

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 22: I want my diary back, now

"Natsume, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mikan asked softly as she approached Natsume in his usual athlete table with the other guys since it was already lunch time.

"About what?" Natsume asked as he pushed his food aside and then stood up.

"Do I have to share all of the details in front of all of your friends?" Mikan stated and then she looked at Koko and Yuu as if she was asking them to convince Natsume to have a private talk for a while.

"Just go, Natsume." Koko said with a shrug and then he continued eating. Natsume then shrugged as well and then he followed Mikan out of the canteen and along the hallways.

"Why on earth did you lie to me?" Mikan blurted out the moment they were out of the canteen.

"About what?" Natsume asked with a very innocent face.

"I need your help because I failed my English homework." Mikan mimicked what Natsume said way back the times when he was trying to ask Mikan to help him.

"I did fail my homework." Natsume replied with a shrug but he didn't even look at Mikan. "I could even show you the stupid paper that the gay teacher gave me for proof if you want."

"But Sumire said that – "

"So, do you even think that I would make up a stupid lie so that you could just tutor me?" He stated as he looked at Mikan while raising an eyebrow. "Just so that I could spend some time with you?"

"I didn't even say something like that." Mikan managed to blurt out.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said as he shrugged.

"All I wanted was an answer." Mikan muttered. _"Ugh. This guy is such an arrogant jerk. Who does he think he is? I don't feel so good all of a sudden. What he said hurt – a lot."_

"What is this?" Sumire stated as she came near the entrance of the canteen. "A lover's quarrel?"

"This is private, Sumire." Mikan said as she turned over to face Sumire. "Mind your own business and leave us alone."

"Wait." Natsume said as he reached out to Sumire who was already leaving. All that Mikan could ever do was just to stare at the two of them. "Our conversation is already over." He added coldly as he looked at Mikan on last time and then left with Sumire along with him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Baka. Baka. Baka." Mikan kept on muttering as she was ripping all of the paper pages out of her notebook. And obviously, she was venting all of her anger all on her poor little notebook. She was sitting in the library alone since she wanted some peace and quiet and she wanted to be alone.

"You know, I wouldn't even want to be in the place of that piece of paper." Tsubasa said as he pulled out a chair and then sat right in front of the brunette.

"Leave me alone." Mikan muttered.

"What's the problem this time?" tsubasa asked as he reached out for the hand of Mikan.

"Leave me alone." Mikan muttered again.

"Natsume?" Tsubasa guessed as he squeezed Mikan's hand a little tighter.

"How on earth did you know?" Mikan whispered.

"I am a genius." He replied as he asked Mikan another question. "What's the problem?"

"He can be a real jerk sometimes." Mikan replied with a sigh. "He said some really – "

"Mean things." Tsubasa finished the sentence for her. "That's just the way he is. Haven't you gotten used to it by now?"

"Well, I am so getting totally sick with the way he is." Mikan whispered.

"I am pretty sure that he feels like crap right now for saying those things to you a while ago." Tsubasa replied as he leaned on his chair.

"How on earth do you know?" Mikan asked as she looked at him.

"Come on." Tsubasa said.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

MIKAN'S POV

I slowly stood up and then followed Tsubasa out of the library. He was headed towards the gym. I didn't know why he was going there but I didn't even bother to ask why. When we reached the gym, he peeked inside a little and I peeked in as well. All I could ever see was one thing. A thing that resembles Natsume very much – darkness. Yup. All if the lights were off and you can't even see a thing.

After a little while, I noticed that Tsubasa reached for something and then the next I knew, the dark filled gym was illuminated by light. And then there he was. The crimson eyed lad who has been the cause of my problems. He has been sitting there all alone and staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole wide world. What a very creepy guy, if you ask me.

"Go." Tsubasa said as he gave me a little nudged and pushed me inside. I turned around to yell at him but it seems that my efforts would all be futile since he was already gone. I went nearer Natsume, and as he was able to hear my footsteps, he just stared at me, blankly.

"Hey." I mumbled icily. Hey, what do you expect? I'm still mad at him.

"Hey." He whispered back and then he slowly stood up. I then walked beside him and we sat on the bleachers together. We were only a few inches apart. In my whole life, I have never even imagined myself being able to sit beside the most popular guy in the academy on the bleachers all alone.

"I'm…" Natsume started. "I'm so sorry for the things that u have said a while ago in the hallways. I hope that you will forgive me." He continued.

"You'll have to sing another A-teens song for me though." I joked. I tried as much as I can to lighten up the atmosphere around us. I just felt that there was something between us; it was something that kept the two of us apart in some sort of way. And sad to say, I didn't know what it was.

"How about a Click Five song instead?" He said as he faced me and then gave a very small smile.

"I guess that would be alright." I replied while I was trying to smile as well. But to my dismay, no smile was formed on my face. A conclusion was already forming in my mind. I then tried to change the topic to the thing I really wanted to talk about in the very first place. "So are you and Sumire going back together now?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked as he stared at me.

"I was just asking." I replied.

"I think our plan is already working." He said as he leaned back and then closed his eyes. "She wants to get back together with me right now."

"So?" I asked, demanding for an answer. Oh great. I can't just cry in here.

"She already dumped Mochu yesterday." He said with a smirk although his eyes were still closed. "She said that she has always loved me from the very beginning."

"She sounds fickle." I blurted out all of a sudden. I mean, she's a witch and she's prone to lying.

"Most girls are." Natsume stated as he opened his eyes and then stared at me. "They say that they love guy and then they start to show that they love another guy and then all of a sudden they are in love with another guy instead." He continued as I wasn't able to answer. Somehow, I felt that what Natsume has said has another meaning behind it.

"You deep in thought? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Most guys are fickle too, you know." I shot back. "There are times that they just suddenly blurt out some mean things that can really hurt the feelings of other people."

"Are you still in love with Ruka?" He asked as he leaned again and then closed his eyes.

"Are you still in love with Sumire?" I asked. _Please say no._ My mind begged.

"I asked first you baka so you answer first." He whispered softly.

"I thinks so." I lied. I can't just tell him that I don't like Ruka anymore and that I love him since he would not believe me. "What about you?"

"Yea. I still am." He replied quickly.

Don't cry. Don't cry. I kept on telling myself for a million times already as I tried the very best that u can to hide the tears that have been attempting to fall. Natsume was just sitting right next to me and yet he seems to be so far away from me, a million miles further away to be exact. If only I told him about how I truly felt for him, then I might be able to know whether he feels the same way. But why on earth was I even so scared on telling him about how I felt about him?

_Because you are scared that he won't feel the same way._ My mind stated. That was basically it. I was scared of taking the risk of rejection and of the fact that I could actually be truly happy with my life.

"So, when is our deal going to be over then?" I managed to say as I swallowed.

"Maybe by next week, we can already break up." He said with a shrug as if it was a thing that was so simple.

"How about today instead?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What?!" He said quickly as he opened his eyes.

"I want my diary back TODAY." I said while I was a bit stuttering.

"What the heck are you saying?" He asked as he looked at me with his crimson orbs.

"W can stage out break up scene today." I explained as I stared on the floor.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want my diary back." I replied. Eeesh! What a very lame excuse.

"No." He answered firmly. "I won't give it back to you."

"Just give me my diary back!" I yelled. I couldn't stop myself. I needed to get away from Natsume as much and as far as possible before I start crying and before he finds out about how I really feel for him. if I was even given the chance, I wouldn't even want my diary back so I could be able to continue on pretending to be his girlfriend. But that was the very main reason why it hurts – pretending. That is also why I wanted to get this little charade over and done with to stop hurting myself.

"I'm not giving it back to you!" He yelled back.

"Fine!" I bellowed as I walked out.

"And where the hell are you going?"

"To a place that is away from arrogant meanies like you!" I yelled back as I continued on walking.

"I don't have it anymore!" He bellowed again but I didn't even believe him. I could have bet my whole life that he was hiding it somewhere in his room. I didn't turn back either. I didn't even see the expression of his face. Natsume… I suddenly thought. I'm doing this for you. I'm giving up on you. I'm already letting you go.


	23. This is so not my lucky day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 23: This is so not my lucky day

MIKAN'S POV

What did he mean by he doesn't have it anymore? I kept on wondering about this statement ever since I left the gym. After that incident in the gym, I have really decided that I would forever be an eternal loser without love. Why am I even so unlucky when it comes to guys? I mean, at first, I thought that I was in love with Ruka. And then I ended up falling for Natsume who was really impossible to be the perfect match for me. What is really wrong with me? When will I even get a proper and happy life?

Was Natsume telling the truth when he told me that he doesn't have my diary anymore? Well, I hope not because if it fell on the hands of the wrong person, my screwed life will even be more screwed than ever and that is something that I am sure of.

"Mikan!" Sumire yelled the very moment that I have entered the jam packed canteen. "You're just the very person that I have been waiting for!"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have a very big surprise for you." She said but I noticed that there was a tiny twinkle in her eyes. Something is definitely wrong. She's up to something not good.

"What?" I asked again.

"You'll see soon enough." She replied sweetly and then walked away. What was I going to see?

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

"Hey, Mikan." Koko and Yuu greeted Mikan while she just smiled at them and then went to her regular table with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Mr. Misaki is going to get hit by my baka gun once I see him." Hotaru said as Mikan sat on her seat.

"Why?" Mikan asked as she shoved some food into her mouth.

"Well, he gave us an impromptu activity this morning and I haven't gotten the chance to review properly since I was finishing my inventions last night." Hotaru explained calmly.

"Even if you won't study, you always pass activities and such so why are you so bothered?" Mikan asked.

"I just feel more assured that I pass things like that when I study. Surprise things like this makes me feel very uneasy." Hotaru answered.

"Don't worry. If you want, I will help and study with you every after class if you want." Ruka said.

"That's pretty nice of you." Hotaru stated with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"_Whoa. These two are soooo sweet. I wonder when I would be able to find a guy like Ruka?"_ Mikan thought as she suddenly remembered a certain flame caster.

"Hey everyone!" Sumire yelled as she was standing on top of a table in the middle of the whole canteen. "I have a little presentation for all of you so I hope that you'll listen!" she continued as everyone looked at her. almost every person in the same level as they are were in the canteen except for Natsume.

"Does anyone of you guys know what this thing is?" She asked while she waved a pink notebook while Mikan just stared at her with eyes filled with horror.

"It's a diary!" a random guy yelled. "Very good!" Sumire answered back.

"_What the? Why is my diary with the witch? I can't believe this! Natsume… betrayed me?!"_ Mikan thought as she was still staring at the pink notebook on Sumire's hands.

"Dear Diary," Sumire started as she flipped of the pages of the notebook. "Hotaru and Ruka invited me to go and have some coffee at Central Town but I declined their offer. The truth was I wanted to go to Central Town especially when Ruka is around but I would like it better if a person which name starts with an 'H' wouldn't be coming along. But I guess that wouldn't be happening. Ruka is just so great. He's smart, nice, cute and funny. I don't even know if I can hide my feelings for him any longer. Mikan."

"I would like to ask you a question, Mikan." Sumire said as she closed the diary shut. "If you like Ruka, does that mean that Natsume was just a substitute?"

"Give it back to me, Sumire." Mikan blurted out as she stood up and then reached for the diary but she just kept on waving it right in front of Mikan's face.

"_This can't be happening to me."_ Mikan thought as she tried her best to get her diary back while everyone in the canteen was already staring at the two of them. Mikan then turned and then looked at Hotaru who was in a state of shock.

"How could you possibly do this thing to me, Mimi?" Hotaru whispered softly.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry – " Mikan tried to apologize but she was cut off.

"Don't say anything. I already heard what I need to hear." Hotaru said as tears were streaming down her face but she quickly wiped them off. "I can't even believe it that you're in love with my boyfriend."

"Ruka…" Mikan said while she turned to Ruka only to see a very indescribable expression on his face. After a few seconds, Hotaru walked out of the canteen,

"Hotaru!" Ruka yelled as he followed her.

"Just give it back, Sumire. You already got what you wanted." Mikan said as she reached for her diary again while everyone was still staring at the two of them.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Sumire stated as she waved the diary in front of Mikan's face, again. "Was Natsume just a substitute for you?"

"I doubt it if you can even define what the word substitute means. I bet you can't even spell it." Mikan snapped back at the seaweed colored hair girl in front of her.

"Hey Shouda. Let me answer that question for you." Tsubasa butted in while he was holding a milk carton in his right hand. "She fell in love with my brother."

"No, she didn't. It was clearly stated in her diary that she likes Ruka." Sumire said with a snicker.

"She did." Tsubasa contradicted her again. "And Nat fell in love with her too."

"No he didn't!" Sumire yelled. "He's still in love with me!"

"No he's not!" Tsubasa yelled back as he signaled Mikan to get her diary back. Mikan quickly took it as Sumire didn't even notice it. "Everybody agrees with me." Tsubasa continued.

"Yeah. We agree with the Hyuuga kid." Koko added.

"That little bitch is not even fitted to be with Natsume!" Sumire yelled as she pointed a finger at Mikan. "She'll ruin the entire social order of the whole academy! Geeks like her are meant for other geeks and not with varsity players like my Natsume!"

"Mikan, you should do the honors." Tsubasa said as he tossed the milk carton at Mikan. At first, she didn't know why he threw the carton to her but then again, she finally realized why. She quickly opened the carton and then poured all of its contents on top of Sumire's head. Sumire Shouda has jut been humiliated in her whole life by a so-called geek. Yey geeks!

"Eeeew!" Sumire shrieked as the milk dripped down to her head. Everybody laughed. Even Mikan tried her best to laugh, but she just couldn't. It was as if something was stuck in her throat. What Sumire has said rang into her ears. For her, everything that she said was true. Natsume wasn't in love with her and that he was still in love with Sumire. He even admitted that fact in front of her face. Sumire and Natsume are meant to be together. Geeks with geeks and then varsity players with cheerleaders like Sumire. That's the way that it has to be.

To top it all of, Mikan has just two of her best friends, namely Hotaru and Ruka. She couldn't even believe it either. For the past five years, she had been hiding what she felt for the blonde guy a secret, and now, just because of a witch, her secret was revealed to the whole academy population.

MIKAN'S POV

This is the worst day of my life. But come to think of it, every single day of my life is the worst. But I guess I would have to say that this is the worst among worst days of my whole life!

I already got my diary back. My deal being Natsume's girlfriend is definitely over whether he likes it or not. I am going to lose Natsume already. But… how could I possibly lose someone who was NEVER mine to begin with?

And then before I knew it, tears were already flowing down my cheeks. Oh great. What a very proper timing for my beloved porcelain tears to show up. Why do I always have to end up crying at the very wrong places? So I just ran out of that very dreadful place and I headed towards somewhere that was a bit more peaceful where no one could possibly make my life more miserable.


	24. So he didn't betray me after all

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 24: So he didn't betray me after all

Mikan quickly ran towards the girls' rest rooms. She then entered one of the cubicles and slammed the door shut. It was pretty good thing that she was a fast walker or else she would have broken down in front of the whole people in the canteen a while ago. Wait. A fast walker. Natsume is a fast walker too.

This thought made Mikan cry even harder than the usual. Nowadays, it seemed that every little thing reminds her of only one guy – Natsume. Natsume was the type of guy that she wouldn't be able to forget that easily. Well, duh! He is the most popular guy of their academy. No one could possibly forget him that easily. And for the very first time in the life of the brunette, her little heart has been broken. She quickly pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket and then tried to wipe her tears away, but suddenly, a few more batches followed.

She herself was even wondering why she has been crying her eyes and heart out. She even thought that if ever her little sister, Michi would be able to see her, Michi would be rolling down on the floor all because of laughter at the very moment that she finds out that Mikan has been crying all over Natsume Hyuuga, the guy whom she never thought that she would actually fall for.

"Mikan." Someone asked as he knocked on the door of Mikan's cubicle.

"_Huh? How come I heard a male voice? Guys are not supposed to be in a place like this."_ Mikan thought. "What do you want?" Mikan asked as she quickly opened the door revealing Tsubasa.

"I just wanted to check on you whether you were okay." He replied.

"I'm perfectly fine." Mikan mumbled. "I just needed some time alone."

"I also wanted to ask you something, if it would be alright."

"What is it then?" Mikan replied.

"Sumire read in your diary that you were in love with Ruka." Tsubasa started as he eyed Mikan. "So what about my brother? Are you just rebounding of some sort?"

"NO!" Mikan quickly replied as she shook her head. "It's quite a long story, if you ask me."

"Well, this is your lucky day. I could listen all day since if you won't mind telling me everything."

At that very moment, the two of them went to a place where it was more peaceful and then Mikan told Tsubasa about everything from the times when she thought that she was in love with Ruka, the time when only her diary knew all about her feelings, the day that Natsume bumped into her in the hallways and how he blackmailed her, and even their rules made at El Patio. She told him everything… as in all of the details while Tsubasa was intently listening to her story and understanding it at the same time.

"So, Nat blackmailed you?" Tsubasa asked as he leaned on the wooden bench that they were sitting on.

"Not exactly." Mikan answered as she shook her head. "It was more of a symbiotic relationship."

"Baka. A symbiotic relationship is something when the two people involved gets a benefit from what they did." Tsubasa concluded. "Nat could get Shouda back, but what could you gain?"

"Well, he agreed to keep everything that he has read from my diary especially about my feelings for Ruka." Mikan explained. "Plus, h also agreed that out little deal would be over as soon as Sumire and him will be back together."

"But I still don't get it." Tsubasa butted in as he shook his head. "Shouda is the type of girl that is even worth all of the lying and pretending that you guys have done. I think that my brother actually has a deeper reason for all of this."

"If he even does have a reason, then apparently, I don't know what it is." Mikan mumbled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mikan was walking along the hallways and then noticed that Sumire was nearby.

"Hey Sumire," Mikan greeted as she neared the girl. "I was just wondering, how did you even get your hands on my diary to begin with?" She kindly asked.

"Natsume lent it to me." Sumire replied as she flicked her hair. "He also said that it was a very interesting thing to read."

"Really?" Mikan answered back. _"That Natsume Hyuuga is really a traitor! He betrayed me! How could he possibly do such a thing as lending my diary to this witch when he made a promise himself that he would keep everything about it a secret?!"_ Mikan thought as she tried to look for Natsume around the campus only to find him in the basketball court.

"I have read every page of it, Mikan." Sumire butted in. "I find it really interesting as well."

"I don't really care, Sumire." Mikan coldly answered as she went nearer Natsume's area.

MIKAN'S POV

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I yelled as I came near the court. I even saw Tsubasa watching them practice. "Come here this very moment!"

"What the?!" Natsume said as he was just about to shoot the ball to make a three point shot. He then turned around to see where I was. His team mates were already laughing at him.

"Hey Hyuuga, what is she? Your girlfriend or your mother?" Koko joked.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you really out of your mind?!" Natsume stated as he came to me, angrily. As expected from a very short0tempered person if I may say.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I said sweetly as I was actually trying to hold my temper.

"About what?" He asked as he glared at Tsubasa who was also there.

"I get it, Nat. you guys need some time alone." Tsubasa said and then he left.

"Did you even lend my diary to Sumire?" I frankly asked the very moment Tsubasa was already gone.

"No." H replied as he looked at me as if I was the craziest person on the planet. "Why would I do that?"

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked but I could tell that he was shocked by sudden change of topic. "I haven't seen you in a while once I left you inside the gym."

"I know that you're going to be mad." He said as he looked at me with a very guilty face.

"Why?" I asked quickly. Curiosity is already getting in my body. What is it this time?

"I kind of lost your diary." He stated as he looked to the ground as if the grass was the most interesting thing in the whole wide world. "I spent the whole day yesterday just to look for it. I even skipped my class and training with Persona so that I could look for it."

"What?!" I asked in shock as my eyes widened. So, he didn't actually betray me after all.

"I am so sorry." He said as he looked into my eyes. His eyes show that he is so sincere with his apology.

"Huh?" was all that I could say. I was speechless and was simply lost for the right words to say. Now, do you understand why I fell for a guy like this? He is simply unbelievable. No other guy is just like Natsume Hyuuga. There are just some moments that I could really tell and feel that I just love him.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan. Please don't make me sing another A-teens song." He said with a smile as I was still speechless. Natsume never smiles even when it's not in public. "Please talk to me." He added as he clutched my shoulders with his strong hands. "I'll even sing Halfway Around The World if you want to."

"You don't have to, Natsume." I muttered as I shook his hands off of my shoulders.

"What?"

"I already have my diary back." I whispered.

"How did that – " He asked but I stopped him in the middle of his sentence. I kissed him. Yup. You read it right. I kissed him – on the lips. I kissed him in front of everyone, schoolmates, teammates, coach, everyone. I also know that Tsubasa is watching us somewhere out there, but who cares.

Actually, it was my first kiss. A few years ago, I told myself that I would only give my first kiss to the person that I really love. And now, I already did. I gave it to Natsume Hyuuga, the one that my heart cherishes the most. He seemed surprised at first, but he kissed me back as well. I felt the warmth of his lips on mine. We broke off and he looked at me with a look of shock and puzzlement on his face.

"What was that for, Mikan?" he asked breathlessly.

"Just a little something before our so called break up," I whispered. I didn't know how, but I managed to hold back my tears.

"What? Why?" Natsume asked in confusion.

"I already told you that I already have my diary back." I muttered as tears are really attempting to come out of my auburn eyes. "And according to the deal that we made at El Patio, it would be over."

"Whoever said that it's already over?" he whispered.

"Us. Apparently, you and Sumire will be back together in a short while and then I already have my diary so there's really no other sensible reason for us to continue this thing." I whispered back. "Well, I gotta go now. Thanks for everything though. Ja."


	25. Wakako actually helped us

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 25: Wakako actually helped us

"Natsume!!!" Koko yelled. "Coach is looking for you!!!"

"Break up?" Natsume asked as he ignored Koko. He took a step away from Mikan and looked at her.

"Uh-huh." Mikan said with a nod. "I already told you that I got my diary back and if you even attempt to ask Sumire for the two of you to be back together, I'm pretty sure that she'll agree in no time."

"How did you get it back?" Natsume asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter on how I even managed to get it back, Natsume." Mikan replied with a shrug. "What's important is that you can be free with Sumire again.

"Natsume!!! Coach wants to talk to you!!" Koko yelled once more at the top of his lungs.

"It matters to me, Mikan." Natsume whispered but Mikan walked out on him afterwards.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So… when's the big break up scene going to be?" Tsubasa asked as he sat on the same table as Mikan's.

"There isn't going to be one." Mikan immediately answered as Tsubasa gave him a what-do-you-mean type of look. "I have decided that it would be a whole lot better if the two of us didn't even have a break up scene."We would just make it seem that the two of us just drifted apart, just like that."

"Hey Mikan, I really need to ask you something." Tsubasa mumbled. "Are you really in love with Nat?"

"No!" Mikan retorted.

"I think that you are."

"I said no! The only thing that's between us is the some sort of business transaction that we made when he blackmailed me. And now that it's over, there's nothing more between us."

"Mikan, that's the problem." Tsubasa started as he took a sip from his soda. "You are way too scared to admit how you truly feel. That is why you are the one who ends up getting hurt in the process."

"_What? How did he know? I have only known for a while and yet he knows me very well. I never knew that his understanding towards me is that immense. "_ Mikan thought. "How did you know all of that?"

"I could tell." He muttered. "So when do you even plan on telling him how you feel?"

"I can't just tell him that." Mikan mumbled.

"And why not? You better have a very reasonable reason for this young lady."

"Because he doesn't even feel the same way towards me."

"You're not even sure if that's – " Tsubasa said as he was cut off when Wakako came near them. "We are having a very private conversation here so would you just go away?"

"No. Wakako can stay. This little conversation of ours is over." Mikan stated.

"This won't take long." Wakako started. "I just wanted to talk to you about something, Mikan."

"About what?" Mikan asked.

"About two simple words: Sumire Shouda." Wakako answered.

"What about her?"

"Well, I just wanted to help you on how to seek your revenge from her. What she did is just way too harsh." Wakako continued as she eyed Mikan intently.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be the best friend of that witch?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief. "So why on earth do you even want to help us?"

"My relationship with Sumire is not even friendship." Wakako replied as she flicked her hair. "It's just a mere business transaction all because she's a cheerleader and I'm on the cheer squad as well. We pretend to get along with each other when deep down we both know that we don't."

"_Nice. A business transaction. It somewhat reminds me of a similar relationship named Natsume and Mikan once had."_ Mikan thought disappointedly. "How can you help us?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not going to help you in the actual process." Wakako answered as she twirled her hair with her finger. "I'll just give you guys the information that you will be needing for it."

"Spill it out then." Tsubasa ordered.

"Sumire also has a diary." She explained as she looked at Mikan straight in the eye. "She keeps in under her pillow and it is color green. It DOESN'T HAVE A LOCK." She continued.

"SO?" Mikan asked stupidly as Wakako pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket while Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"This is her address in the dorms." Wakako said as she handed Mikan the piece of paper. Mikan slowly took it and then read it.

"Sumire Shouda, two star, Cat-dog alice, second floor." Mikan read quietly.

"Hai." Wakako replied with a nod. "I assume that you already know what to do with all of the information that I have provided you." She continued as she left the canteen.

"Ano… Tsubasa? I still don't get it. Why did Wakako give us Sumire's address?" Mikan mumbled.

"Did the event that happened a while ago at the basketball court managed to suck up all of the things inside your brain?" Tsubasa said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Tsubasa." Mikan shot back. "What on earth did Wakako mean in the first place?"

"Hello?! Earth to Miss Mikan Sakura!!!" Tsubasa said as he knocked onto Mikan's head. "That girl said that Sumire has a green diary without a lock. We know where the witch keeps it. We also know her room location. Now do you get it?" He continued while Mikan innocently shook her head.

"_This girl is really way too nice."_ Tsubasa thought.

"No." Mikan replied. "I still don't get it. What will I do to this information anyway?"

"To explain it any further in simpler terms," Tsubasa started slowly as if he was talking to a first grade student. "The reason why Wakako gave us those clues was because we are going to break into her room and then steal her diary."

"Oh. Okay. I get it now." Mikan mumbled. And after a few minutes of realization, she screamed. "WHAAAT?! I can't d o such a harsh thing!"

"Be quiet!" Tsubasa hissed as he covered Mikan's mouth with his hands. "Are you out of your mind? This is the ONLY way that you could actually get back at that witch."

"But that's way too mean. I can't steal the things of others." Mikan mumbled.

"Baka. You can't just let that witch get away with what she did. She embarrassed you from the whole academy population! She's the reason why the two of your best friends are still not talking to you! Now could you honestly tell me that you never planned to get some revenge from her even once!" Tsubasa explained while Mikan stayed silent for a while.

"But even if I wanted to get back at Sumire, I never thought of something that lead to stealing her stuff, especially her personal belongings." Mikan whispered. "It's against my principles in life to steal things that are not mine."

"Wait, we are not going to steal the diary from her Mikan." Tsubasa calmly stated. "Let's just say that we'll just borrow it from her for a while."

"But burrowing from her without asking permission is still somewhat a form of stealing."

"_Ugh. This girl really has a very kind heart."_ Tsubasa thought exasperatedly. "But it doesn't mean that we'll steal it, Mikan. Stealing means getting something and then you'll never return it to the owner ever again." He explained while Mikan simply nodded. "In this case, your form of revenge is something that will just make her crazy in a way."

"And what will that be?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you'll just get her diary for a while until the point comes that she'll go crazy on trying to look for it." Tsubasa explained. "And when you think that she had already too much of it, you can return it to her. Would that be alright?"

"Well, I think that will b alright. But are you sure there's no other way on how to get back at her that is less harsh than that one?" Mikan asked while Tsubasa sighed.

"None. Trust me, Mikan. That is the simplest thing that I could ever think of. You're just way too nice even to those people who are already hurting you."


	26. Operation convince Michi to help

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 26: Operation convince Michi to help

"We need to plan this entire thing step by step." Tsubasa said while he took out a notebook from his bag and then flipped it open on a blank page. "This is going to be a hard operation for sure so we really need some back up."

"Back up? What for?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Well, we need someone else who could be able to help us when we get the notebook of Shouda. This person will serve as our look out or something like that." Tsubasa replied.

"Oh. What kind of person do we need anyway?" Mikan asked again.

"Well, we need someone smart, sneaky and then resourceful." Tsubasa started. "And most of all, we need someone small that could be of the right size to fit through the windows of Shouda's room."

"Windows?"

"Yes. The windows. Since Shouda is only a two star, the size of her windows is just the average size unlike the ones that we have on our special star room." Tsubasa explained. "That's why we need someone small who could fit through them and then someone sneaky so that Shouda will not be able to wake up when this person enters the witch's room."

"Oh, okay then. I understand now." Mikan muttered. "Demo, where would be able to find someone smart, sneaky, resourceful and small?"

"Well, I do know someone." Tsubasa stated.

"Who?"

"This person is someone you know really well and you hold this person very dear to your heart. If you think real hard, you'll know who this person is." Tsubasa replied as Mikan kept quiet and thought of the people dear to her heart that matches all of the qualifications for being their back up.

"_Who could it be? It can't be Ruka nor Hotaru since they barely talk to me nowadays and for sure those guys aren't small. It can't be Natsume since he's way too tall as well. Think Mikan, think. Uhm… Michi? Well, she is smart and small. She's very sneaky when it comes to messing my stuff up and she can be quite resourceful as well. She may be a real pain at times but I still hold her dear to my heart." _Mikan thought. "Uhm… is it Michi that you're talking about, Tsubasa?"

"Bingo."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

MIKAN'S POV

"Well, how's your life lately?" I asked while I was talking in front of my mirror. I am in my part of our room as I was practicing for our so-called 'Operation Convince Michi to Help'.

I have figured out that I could try at least three ways on how to convince her. I could try 1.] The blackmail approach. I could say that I could set her up with Tsubasa. But then again, I think that won't be good and Tsubasa might kill me afterwards. Or, I could try 2.] the forceful approach. The 'I am your onee-chan and you should do whatever I tell you' line. Or I could try 3.] the desperate approach which includes a whole lot of begging and pleading.

I sighed. Eeesh! Of all the people, why does it have to be Michi? If I try the blackmail approach, I couldn't assure her anything if ever she helps us. I also think that the forceful approach, I think it would fail since Michi is usually smarter than I am and the fact that I am older doesn't matter that much. So I guess I only have one last choice left, the desperate approach. Well, desperate times calls for desperate measures, right? I'm pretty sure that Michi will love seeing me begging and pleading all because I need her help. I just hope that she'll really help us when I do all the begging and stuff.

"Hi there, Michi." I greeted once I got to her part of her room. I found her sitting on the side of her bed while she was reading a magazine called 'Total Girl'. What surprised me even more was that she was reading an article about fashion when I peeked into the page that she was reading on.

"Since when did you read Total Girl? You never pay attention to things like that." I suddenly blurted out.

"Since when did you care?" Michi shot back. Patience, Mikan. Patience. "I can read whatever I want."

"Well, duh! I'm supposed to be your sister." I retorted. "You said so yourself that it's just normal for a girl to be nosy around the stuff of her sister."

"Nothing." She replied with a shrug. "I just decided to give myself a little makeover."

"A makeover?" I asked as I tried my very best to hold out my laughter. Michi? Makeover? I can't even say those two words in the same sentence. Michi was never into fashion and stuff so this makeover thing is something not normal at all.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked me as she stood up and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's wrong with that. I never even said that something's wrong with it in the beginning, right?" I replied kindly. I should keep in mind not to piss her off until I tell her of what I really came for.

"You want something, right Mikan-nee?" Michi asked suspiciously. "You're refusing to annoy me so you must want something major from me this time. Oh, I am soooo going to torture you."

"Actually," I started. "I only need a teensy weensy teeny weeny little favor from you. A small favor from a sister won't hurt, right?"

"I don't think so." Michi replied with a smirk. "You're really trying hard to stretch your patience on me. it has got to be something really big."

"Fine." I blurted out as I stopped the Little Ms. Nice Big Sister Act since it wouldn't work out.

"Spit it all then." Michi ordered.

"Well, there was this girl in class a while ago who really did something mean to me."

"And what would that thing be?" She asked curiously.

"You'll soon find out about that later." I answered back. "So, Tsubasa and I found a way on how to get back at her. And we need your help for us to make it successful."

"And what does Tsubasa has to deal with this?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we are some kind of going to visit a house of someone and then he would help me."

"Lemme guess…" Michi replied. "By visiting, you do mean that you were actually invited to that house that the both of you were talking about, right?"

"Iie." I replied slowly. I refused to us the terms breaking in the house on my sister. "Let just say that we will drop by their house unexpectedly."

"Unexpectedly?" Michi repeated. "So to make it all plain and simple, you two are breaking into someone's room."

"Uh-huh." I blurted out. "And we really really really really really need your help."

"Fine. I'll help the two of you then." She replied as she started to give me a sly look. "But it's all under one certain condition my dear one-chan. You do know that I don't offer my services that easily."

"Okay then." I quickly replied. "Name that condition my dear sister." I continued with a smirk.

"It's only simple so you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I'm pretty sure that you can easily do my condition since you know every detail about it." Michi stated.

"What is it anyway?" I asked curiously. I hope it's not something that would totally make me regret it in the end.

"You have to tell me why you agreed to pretend to be Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend. And I want every single detail about it." Michi stated while my eyes widened in shock.

I was simply lost for the words to speak and only one thought popped into my mind. How the hell did she know that? I'm pretty sure that she wasn't there in the canteen when Sumire blurted out all of my secrets that day so there wouldn't be a single reason why she knew about that fact unless Natsume was the one who told her.


	27. A new entry for my diary

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 27: A new entry for my diary

"Well, well, well. I could directly from your amber eyes that you're very surprised." Michi stated.

"How…" Mikan mumbled. "Did you know all of that?"

"I may still be young but do you honestly think that I am that stupid not to notice that the two of you were just pretending?"

"Okay then. I have one question for you, Michi. Was Natsume and I that obvious that you learned to figure out that all of it was just an act?" Mikan asked while Michi shook her head.

"I am your sister, Mikan-nee." Michi answered softly. "I have my own means and ways on how to find out about what is going on with your life since I have known you my whole life."

"I have known you for my whole life too, you know." Mikan replied. "But I am not even sure whether I really know you or not. You seem to know about things better than I do."

"But even if you don't," Michi stated as she started to hug Mikan and this action gave Mikan a face filled with surprise. "… you still understand me no matter what happens to me. And to me, that is a whole lot better."

"You really are my sister." Mikan whispered as she hugged Michi backed.

"I'm proud to be. You're the best sister that I have ever had." Michi murmured as she looked up at Mikan. "But if you ever tell someone about what I have told you a while ago, I will definitely kill you no matter what it takes even if you're actually my sister."

"I promise." Mikan said with a giggle. "I won't tell anyone about this one."

After that unbelievably bonding moment, Mikan slid back to her part of the room and then took her diary out of her backpack. She then took a pen that Hotaru gave her and opened the diary to a fresh and black page.

MIKAN'S POV

I couldn't believe it. I finally have my precious diary back. After all of these long months, I finally have it back. I couldn't even believe all of the things that I have gone through all because of the things that I have written in it. And then, I suddenly remembered the words of Natsume. "The author of this book might probably kill me once I give the book back to her." Tch. He was sooo wrong about that one.

I decided to write something in it again so I plopped myself onto my bed and started to write using the pen that Hotaru gave me. This was the pen when that makes you write everything that is in your thoughts immediately into paper. This is the one and only pen that I use whenever I write on my diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**A lot of things have really happened ever since the very last time that I wrote on you. First and foremost, I have finally realized that what I really felt for Ruka was nothing else but pure infatuation. I was wrong from the very beginning when I thought that I actually love him. And secondly, I actually fell in love. And this time, I am quite sure that it's for real. He made my heart beat like crazy and he also made the blush creep onto my cheeks. This is definitely something that I haven't felt when I thought that I was in love with my best friend's boyfriend.**

**I guess that I cannot really describe him since he's such a weird person, but I'll try for you. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He has the Fire Alice and a special star and is the most popular guy at the academy. He has dark raven hair that's always messy but that's the one that's making him handsome. He also has these tantalizing crimson eyes.**

**He makes me really angry at times but he also has the awesome ability to make me forgive him every single time that he screws up. He can also make me laugh a few seconds after yelling at me. He's really good at playing basketball and his on the varsity team as well and he can sing Sugar Rush by A-teens really well. I never knew that he actually had a good voice. He sang it right in front of his friends just because I told him to do so. Now, how many guys out there will do something like that for you?**

**He also once said that "She wants to see the stars, so I'll show her the stars." And that's probably the sweetest thing that a guy has ever told me in my entire life. I guess that I'll never find anyone else that's like him. It's just too bad for me since he doesn't feel the same way about me.**

**He is currently in love with someone else. Her name is Sumire Shouda. She's the two star with the Cat-dog Alice. She's also a member of the cheer squad of the academy like Wakako. Most people say that this girl has the looks that could make any guy drool. But I could also say that she definitely has the attitude that could make any kind of girl want to kill her. It's kinda weird, right? I have finally found the perfect guy for me, but he has already found the perfect girl.**

**I also met a guy named Tsubasa. He also has raven hair but he has a star mark on his cheek. I think he's a three star and he has the Shadow Manipulation Alice. He's also the brother of Natsume. I guess that the Hyuuga family already has it in their blood to have good looks. I have to admit that I was so attracted to him from the first time that I have actually met that guy. Hey, you can't blame me for that. I'm just a girl. Any girl would fall for the looks that he got.**

**At first, we didn't even get along well. But now, we are already close friends. I could consider that he's my best guy friend although it's kinda weird having a best friend as good looking as Tsubasa. His smile and grin could always make the knees of any girl weak, except for my knees. Only Natsume could make mine weak. Michi also has a weird crush or should I say an obsession for him. I also think that other than the shadow manipulation alice, he also has the mind reading alice like Koko since he can always tell what I was thinking. He really understands me, but not as well as Michi, though.**

**Speaking of Michi, my sister and I have been closer than ever. Honestly, I really don't like the circumstances on how Michi and I got closer together, but I am sure thankful for them. it sometimes irritates me whenever she knows me way too well and that I only know a few things about her life. She really knows and understands me but she is so not a dork. She can actually be considerate and sensitive. I just haven't realized it before.**

**She also told me that she knew and noticed from the very beginning that Natsume and I were only pretending to be a couple. This girl really knows me way too well. She can easily read me as if I am an open book so I told her every single thing a while ago. Hey I couldn't just keep things from her when she already knows about it, right? And besides, telling her is the least I could do so that she could help Tsubasa and I to get back at Sumire, the witch, I may better prefer.**

**A while ago during lunch time, Wakako came for us and told us things on how we could actually get back at Sumire. At first, we didn't believe her since she was supposed to be the best friend of Sumire. But then again, she told us that her relationship was only a business transaction between two members of the cheer squad of the academy. Nice, right? It seems that Natsume and I are not the only ones who have a business transaction.**

**Hotaru and Ruka are still together. And as of this very moment, they are still not talking to me. When we pass by each other on the hallways, Ruka just gives me one of his sympathetic looks while Hotaru refuses to look at me at all. I guess I really hurt her even if I never intended to. This is how it surprises me on how a little diary can cause a whole lot of trouble.**

**I know that it's my fault so you could stop blaming me. I have blamed myself lots of times already and I don't need some more blaming sessions from you. But I am still hoping that Hotaru will not forget all of the fun and memorable years that we have spent through together because I am positively sure that I will never forget those things. I will not even trade my very best friend. Hotaru, for thousands or even a million Natsume's in the whole wide world. She is still my best friend no matter what she thinks or says about me. No one could ever take her place. I just hope that she knows that.**

**More next time, **

**Mikan**

I then closed my diary. Natsume. Tsubasa. Michi. Sumire. Ruka. Hotaru. Wakako. All of these people have really been a crucial and an important part of my life both in positive and negative ways as well. They have been in my life even if I never wanted them to be in it.

I couldn't really believe it that all of these have been able to happen to me in a span of just a few months. I fell in love with a guy that I never thought that I would actually fall for, I was embarrassed and humiliated in front of the whole academy population, I lost two of my best friends namely Hotaru and Ruka, and then I found a new best friend which is Tsubasa. It was just plainly and simply unbelievable if you ask me and it all just started all because my diary fell on the hands of Natsume Hyuuga.

But someone, I really wish that I will not be the one who will end up getting hurt once this psychotic fairy tale of mine comes to an end. But after a few moments, I never even noticed that I was starting to cry, again. Drop by drop, my precious porcelain tears started to gently and slowly fall down to my cheeks.

To tell you honestly, it has been a really long time ever since I last cried. They say that I am a really tough girl and then they also tell me that my smiles could always complete the days of other people. Hotaru also once told me that I look more beautiful with a smile on my face rather than tears in my eyes. That statement of hers kept me smiling all the while forgetting all about the problems and worries in life.

But then again, I started to show my weaknesses in front of everyone ever since the day that my diary was gone. Every single thing just seems to be out of hand and that my life is so messed up. Last time, I could really tell that there are no reasons why I should shed some tears. But now, my tears just suddenly show up even if I don't want to.


	28. You're more mature than what you seem

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 28: You're more mature that what you seem

The 3 of them were in Mikan's room as they were all planning on how to sneak out on Sumire's room. Wakako provided them the blueprint of Sumire's room and it made their work a bit easier. The place where she has been keeping her diary was highlighted in bright red.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Michi started. "Mikan-nee and I will enter through the window and then Tsubasa can wait outside to serve as a look out or something."

"That would be good." Tsubasa stated. "You could easily fit through the window and then I could hoist Mikan up." He added while Michi shook her head.

"Why would you make our lives that difficult? I could just form some spells that could zap the two of us there." Michi stated while Mikan interrupted.

"But Michi, are you sure that you could make some new spell as of this moment? You can't even master your previous spells properly."

"It'll be fine, Mikan-nee. My sensei told me that as long as I have the will to accomplish something, I could definitely do it. Just trust me on this one. I have been practicing real hard." Michi said.

"Okay then. I believe in you. But we should be real quiet or else the witch might be able to wake up." Mikan stated as she eyed Michi and the Tsubasa.

"According to Wakako, the witch is a very light sleeper and that she wakes up very easily no matter what kind of distraction there is. She also snores, by the way." Tsubasa added.

"But, what are the possible consequences when we get caught?" Mikan asked.

"There's always a plan B, Mikan-nee." Michi answered.

"Since when did we have a plan B?" Tsubasa asked.

"Every mission has a plan B. It's quite effective and everyone can do it without even planning for it." Michi replied. "It's called Run-and-hide. I presume that it's self explanatory so I don't have to elaborate it too much."

The three then went out towards the room of Sumire. But the thing is, Takahashi, the dorm robot is roaming around the dorms every fifteen minutes.

"What are we going to do when your dorm robot comes?" Tsubasa asked as they all stopped. They all fell silent as they noticed that Michi was glowing.

"In order to be able to help my sister, please put the dorm robot into a deep slumber." Michi stated as he hands shimmered as the bright light hit Takahashi and she immediately fell asleep.

"Whoa. Pretty good, Michi. Nice spell you have there. You totally improved a lot." Mikan complemented.

"Thanks, now let's get going." Michi replied. "Who knows how long that spell could last."

They are now in front of Sumire's room. Her window was tightly closed and there was no way that anyone could possibly enter her room.

"What now?" Tsubasa asked. "Do you have any other spells?" he asked Michi as Michi concentrated.

"So that Mikan-nee will never be in gloom, kindly transport the two of us inside Sumire's room." Michi chanted as she and Mikan were enveloped by bright light and then the next thing that they knew was that they were both inside the witch's room.

Her room was painted green which is definitely not the favorite color of Mikan nor Michi. They also noticed that her room was filled with a bunch of stuffed toys and dolls. The Sakura sisters even wondered whether these toys were given by Natsume or by the other guys who once courted the ugly hag who had seaweed colored hair.

"We're already here, Tsubasa." Mikan whispered as she waved from the window of Sumire while Tsubasa simply nodded and smiled.

"_Whoa. That Sakura kid is good. And I thought that she can't cast spells that easily? She really is as good as her sister."_ Tsubasa thought. _"I just hope that everything will go well up there."_

The two Sakura siblings are now walking around the room as quiet as they can ever be. They kept their mouth shut and tiptoed their way near Sumire's bed where their witch is currently in deep slumber just like Takahashi.

Michi then slowly stepped back as Mikan went nearer her bed. Mikan slowly reached under her bed and then slid her petite hand under her green puffy and frilly pillow. Her fingers searched for a notebook and then they finally found it. She gently gripped the green notebook and then slowly slid her hand out of the pillow without even making a single sound. She couldn't believe it herself. She finally had the diary of her enemy in her own bare hands.

"Let's go." Michi whispered as they both headed out the window to give Tsubasa the signal that they ar going out already but unfortunately, Mikan tripped on one of the stuffed toys lying on the floor making the witch open her eyes. Michi then quickly went near Sumire and then casted another spell on her.

"You were simply dreaming and that you never really heard anything. Now close your eyes and greet dream land, hi." Michi whispered as Sumire slowly closed her eyes as the two of them sighed in relief.

"Could you at least be careful next time?!" Michi hissed. "I didn't get here just to get caught, you know!"

"Sorry." Mikan mumbled. _"Wow. Michi was really helping me. This is the first."_ Mikan thought as they stopped walking and then Michi was about to cast another spell when she saw Mikan going back to where Sumire is.

Mikan then slowly, silently and carefully slid the diary back under the pillow of Sumire. She really wanted to get back at Sumire but she never intended to be mean in the first place.

"What the heck are you doing?" Michi hissed again.

"Let's just go, Michi. There's absolutely no point of hanging around in this creepy green room of hers." Mikan whispered as she held Michi's hand. Michi then casted another spell and then the next thing that they knew, they were both outside with Tsubasa once again.

"Did you get it?" Tsubasa immediately asked the very moment that they got back.

"No." Michi replied with a shrug. "Mikan-nee couldn't take it."

"And why not?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Mikan whispered back. _"I didn't even know why but I just couldn't take it from her. I guess that my conscience told me not to do it."_

"You can't just chicken out on all of us just like this, Mikan." Tsubasa stated.

"I actually had it in my hands. I was even going to go out with it. I even thought that I could finally be able to know all of her deepest and darkest secrets and that I could even photocopy all of its pages and then spread it at the whole academy but I am not that kind of person who is mean to others. I realized that if ever I will do the things that she did, I will be just as mean as she is." Mikan whispered again.

"But then again, I have figured out that I was not as ruthless as she is. I know that you and Michi might actually kill me since I have let an opportunity such as this one to pass and I am also well aware that Natsume might never be able to fall in love with me since he already loves Sumire but I just can't lower myself into the level of Sumire." Mikan explained further.

"And you're really not a mean girl to begin with." Tsubasa replied with a smile. "You just did the right thing, Mikan."

"It only goes to show that you are way more mature that what you really seem." Michi butted in. "I am so proud of you, Mikan-nee." She continued as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks, guys." Mikan replied as she hugged Michi back. And then the next thing they knew, Michi fainted on Mikan's arms.

"Michi?!" Mikan whispered in shock. "Oh great, this kid should really know how to use her alice properly. She overdid it this time. I should have known that climbing walls would be the safer way."

"What alice type does she have anyway, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked as he eyed the unconscious figure of the shoulder length auburn girl which was in Mikan's arms.

"The fourth type." Mikan murmured as Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock. "That's the reason why I don't want her using her alice that much unless the academy finds out something on how they could find a way to stop the lifespan of 4th type alice users on getting lessened every time they used their alice."

"Oh, so she has the same type as Natsume then." Tsubasa murmured as he took Michi and then carried her all the way back to their dorm.

"Yeah. That's why I always make some accessories that contain my nullification alice for her to wear so that her alice will not be used recklessly." Mikan explained as they got to their room. "Well, thanks for helping me in taking her back, Tsubasa. I appreciate it a lot." She stated with a smile.

"No prob, Mikan. You should get some rest as well. Ja." Tsubasa said as he waved her goodbye,


	29. Mikan, you're such an idiot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 29: Mikan, you're such an idiot

Mikan woke up the next day feeling all tired and sleepy but at least, she felt something good since she has done the right thing the night before. She quickly got up and prepared for school and she had already informed the class representative of Michi's class that she won't be attending her classes today.

She did her usual morning routines and then in not time, she's already finished. In fact, she wasn't even late. She then grabbed her book and then a paper suddenly fell out of it.

It was a flyer, a homecoming flyer to be exact. It stated there that the homecoming dance will already be next week. She couldn't believe it herself. The days seem to pass so fast. When she arrived at their room, Mikan's good mood suddenly disappeared when she saw Natsume and Sumire sitting next to each other. It was already official that the two of them are together again. And now, the situation has been reversed, Mikan was the ex and Sumire was the present girlfriend of Natsume.

MIKAN'S POV

I calmly sat down on my desk as I saw Mr. Jinno enter the class. He then started his lesson about trigonometry and such but I was not in the mood to listen as of the moment. After all, no one else in this room is also making an effort to listen to all of his babbling.

I then took my diary out of my bag plus the pen that Hotaru had given me. I needed to express how I feel at this very instance and I don't even care if Mr. Jinno is discussing different stuffs in front.

**Dear Diary,**

**Hi, this is Mikan again. Things are really getting bad here in the academy and that I just need to express how I feel. Do you wanna know why things are getting bad? Well, it's because Natsume and Sumire are already back together. I mean, why does this always happen to me? The cycle has always been the same for me. First, I start liking a certain guy and then the guy haves a girlfriend and then I get shoved into the lonely corner again.**

**It's just that I am way too scared to tell how I truly feel. As Tsubasa says, I am a chicken. Well, I just can't walk up to Natsume and then tell him right in front of his face that "Natsume, I love you." I just can't do that and I don't even know why I can't do it. I guess that I have a big problem on how to express how I feel since I can't exactly say my feelings to the people involved in it.**

**Last night, Tsubasa, Michi and I went into the room of Sumire to get her diary. I already had the diary in my hands and then at the last minute, I backed out. I just realized that I couldn't be that cruel as Sumire. It was simply a matter of choice about being nice or not. I made my choice and I think that I am happy with it, well… at least I'm forcing myself to be happy with it.**

**I guess that growing up is really hard. You fall in love and then you fall out of love. Plus you get embarrassed for a whole million times. And then you recover and then become an adult. It's so not as easy as it sounds.**

**If growing up is hard, falling in love is even harder. It totally affects your life and it affects the way you act, the way you feel… it affects almost every aspect of your life. And then a broken heart is even worse. You feel the pain that makes your heart numb and then you try your very best to make the pain go away but it just won't leave you alone.**

**Mikan.**

END OF POV

It was already lunch time and Mikan and Tsubasa were both sitting at their regular table. Some people are even wondering if they are going out or something but they just ignore all that crap since they both know that it was not true.

"What's wrong with you this time?" Tsubasa asked as he twirled his fork on the pasta that he has.

"I just don't want to eat. That's all." Mikan mumbled as she pushed her tray off and then walked out of the canteen leaving Tsubasa quietly staring at her retreating figure.

When Mikan was now on the hallways, she felt even worse. She saw Natsume leaning on the locker area and his arms were all around Sumire. To make it sound worse, Mikan heard some smacking sounds. They were both kissing and Mikan was able to witness all of it.

"Mikan…" Natsume muttered as he pushed Sumire away and then followed her.

"Hey there, Natsume." Mikan mumbled as she walked away even faster.

"Mikan, wait!" Natsume yelled as he tried to catch up with the brunette.

"What?" Mikan asked sweetly while trying to smile as if she wasn't affected with what she saw.

"There are just some things that I wanted to ask you." He asked as he eyed Mikan's amber eyes.

"What things?" Mikan asked.

"When we kissed at the soccer field…" Natsume stated. "… did you… did you feel anything at all?"

"Why are you even asking that?" Mikan replied as her smile disappeared. _"I wanna tell you how I truly feel for you Natsume, but I just don't know how."_ Mikan thought sadly. "It was just part of our act."

"Honestly, could you possible tell me that you felt nothing for me?" Natsume asked again. He was so serious that Mikan nearly believed him.

"Natsume…" Sumire muttered which was now standing right beside them.

"She's waiting for you." Mikan mumbled.

"How come every single time that we keep talking about things like this, you always back out?" Natsume asked again. He sounded way too serious that Mikan was starting to get scared.

"So? I am not comfortable when we are talking about things like this." Mikan replied as she walked away. _"Sorry, Natsume. I just can't tell you how I feel right now. I just can't."_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mikan arrived at their room only to find out that the least person that she expects to see was there in her room, sitting on the couch.

"And what are you exactly doing here and how were you so able to enter this room?" Mikan asked as she saw her. "I thought you were supposed to be with Natsume?"

"Your sister let me in." Sumire replied as she stood up and then looked at Mikan with a very uncomfortable expression on her face. "I know that you don't want me to be here and I also don't want to be here so let's just get this thing over and done with."

"What do you even want?" Mikan asked again.

"Last night, you were in my room with someone else." Sumire stated as Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"So? Then why didn't you just report us to Takahashi?"

"I felt guilty." Sumire replied as she looked around. "Guilt is not a feeling that I usually feel. When I read your diary at the canteen, I felt real bad afterwards. I don't even know why but that's something that I did in my life which I regretted the most." She continued.

"And that is something that I am not interested in knowing." Mikan shot back with a shrug.

"I pretended that the spell that your sis casted took its effect on me so that you could really get my diary and then get your revenge so that we could be even." Sumire said as she stared on the floor.

"But I didn't even take it." Mikan retorted.

"I know. You returned it at the last minute and that made me feel even worse." Sumire replied.

"And your point is?"

"Well, Natsume asked me to get back together after the rumors of you breaking up with each other." She started. "But judging from the looks of your face when you saw the two of us kissing a while ago, I can really tell that you were hurt."

"So? Since when did you care?" Mikan asked.

"I just wanna tell you that Natsume was breaking up with me in the hallways a while ago." Sumire answered as if she was about to cry. "He said that he has already found someone to be with and I knew very well that it was you. So when I saw you walking out of the canteen, I thought that it was perfect timing so I kissed him."

"He is breaking up with you?" Mikan asked in disbelief. _"Baka Mikan, you should have told Natsume how you truly felt a while ago. You are such an idiot."_

"I don't usually give apologies to people so you should feel lucky." Sumire stated as tears finally flowed down her eyes. From then on, she left Mikan's room.

It was only by then that Mikan has finally realized that she was causing her own problems. Everything has started with her. Her feelings for Ruka, her diary and then Natsume. Mikan really has to fix everything. She really had to. She then quickly stepped out of their room, slammed the door shut and then proceeded to Hotaru's lab.


	30. Everything will be alright, trust me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 30: Everything will be alright, trust me

"Mikan, it has been a long time since I haven't seen you." Stated the robot which guards Hotaru's lab.

"Hai. Is Hotaru inside?" Mikan kindly asked.

"Hai." The robot replied. "She's currently upstairs." It added as it opened the door for the brunette as the brunette slowly stepped inside the very quiet lab of the technology type students.

"Thanks." Mikan replied with a smile and a bow as she hurriedly went to Hotaru's lab room. For the very first time in her life, she's finally going to be honest and she's going to tell someone about her true feelings about a certain someone.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked as expressionless as ever once she saw Mikan standing right in front of the door of her lab. Apparently, the door was left opened so Mikan didn't have a very hard time to enter the lab of the inventor.

"Hello, Hotaru." Mikan greeted as she stepped into the room even though she knew very well that her best friend wouldn't let her inside.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked again, but this time, she was now looking at Mikan.

"I just needed to tell you something." Mikan replied.

"_Ruka has been out of the picture of my life ever since the day that Natsume and I have stepped into El Patio. I just haven't realized it way back then."_ Mikan thought. "I know that you already have known about this fact but I want you to hear it from me. I have to admit that I had feelings for Ruka. I won't even deny that thing. My diary is the proof." Mikan said while eyeing her raven haired best friend.

"What do you mean by you **had**?" Hotaru asked curiously with a face with an expression of hurt and pain written all over it.

"What I mean was that I thought that I was in love with your boyfriend, Ruka." Mikan said as she sat down flat on the floor as she covered her face and then hugged her knees. It seems that she cannot control her tears anymore. "But that has all changed when Natsume came…"

"So what does Natsume has to do with all of this?" Hotaru asked again. She then sat down right beside Mikan and then patted her back.

"_Huh? I had just admitted that I betrayed her and yet she's still there to comfort me."_ Mikan thought in shock. "I have lost my diary with all of my feelings and other stuff written on it." She suddenly blurted out.

"Go on, continue." Hotaru said.

"Well, I bumped into Natsume the day that I have realized that my diary was missing. It was the next day that I knew that Natsume has it." Mikan explained. "And when I tried to get my diary back, he wouldn't give it back to me. It turned out that he had read every page of it."

"And then?"

"Well, he told me that if ever that I did not play along and if I didn't pretend to be his new girlfriend, he would tell you and Ruka about whatever he has read on my diary." Mikan answered as tears continued to fall. "So I had no other choice other than to agree with his deal so that my secrets would be safe."

"But how come that Sumire has your diary a few days ago?" Hotaru asked.

"It turned out that Sumire took it from Natsume. That was the same day that I was humiliated at the canteen. When I asked Sumire how she got it, she told me that Natsume lent it to her." Mikan replied. "Upon hearing that statement, I felt hurt because he betrayed me since all the while, I was sure that my secrets are safe with him."

"And then? What did you do?"

"I went to the basketball court and I asked him where my diary was since he wasn't there in the canteen incident. He then told me that he lost it and he even spent the whole day looking for it. He even told me that he skipped his afternoon classes and training with Persona-sensei just to look for it." Mikan explained. "But I told him not to bother anymore since I had my diary back and then I walked out on him. The few days after, it was already official that Sumire and Natsume are together again."

"Natsume did those things?"

"Hai." Mikan stated as she cried even harder. "At first we really hated each other to the point that I really wanna strangle him to death. And then everything turned out to be okay. And as of now…"

"You fell in love with him." Hotaru finished the sentence for her.

"There was one day that he asked me if ever that I felt something for him." Mikan continued as she cried even harder than the usual. "But I didn't say anything at all. I was so afraid to tell him how I truly feel and that I only walked out on him."

"Mimi…" Hotaru murmured as she hugged Mikan tightly, as in real tight. "Just try to calm down, okay? Crying won't do anything good at all. Have you already forgotten that you look more beautiful with a smile on your face than tears in your eyes?"

"I'm really trying to calm down, you know." Mikan tried to joke a little. "But somehow, these stupid tears just won't leave me and my eyes alone." She continued as another batch of tears followed.

"Everything will be okay, Mimi." Hotaru whispered.

"What makes you so sure?" Mikan whispered back. "My life is so messed up that nothing can fix it. I think that only a miracle would fix this as tangled up as my life, Hotaru." Mikan continued as she wiped some of her tears away.

"Don't worry." Hotaru murmured as she looked up at Mikan and then smiled at her, one of the rare smiles that Hotaru only shows to her best friend. "With my help, I can assure you that you will be able to get Natsume Hyuuga back by Homecoming."

"But Hotaru, you know very well that I don't plan to attend that dance from the very start. How will that help me?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you have no other choice other than to go." Hotaru simply answered.

"But Hotaru!!!" Mikan wailed. "How on earth will I be going to a dance? I mean, look at me! I have no dress. I don't have a date. I don't know a thing about makeup and dances." Mikan retorted.

"You'll be fine. The dance is still next week. You can still plan for it."

"But even if it's next week already, I still can't go! I don't have anything that I could use for a dance."

"You will. I still don't have a dress as well so the two of us will go to Central Town this afternoon to buy some. With a special star allowance, you would be able to find a very nice dress for you. We will also buy our heels there. And if it's a date that you're making all a fuss about, you could ask Tsubasa to come along with you temporarily because I'll make sure that you and the other Hyuuga will be back together." Hotaru explained as she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped Mikan's tear strained face.

"But what about the makeup and such?" Mikan asked again while Hotaru sighed.

"You may believe it or not but I have loads of stocks of makeup in my room."

"What?! You use makeup?! Since when?" Mikan asked really shocked.

"Baka. I don't use them. Okaa-san just gives me loads of them along with her letters for me so they are all in one place in my room. I guess those piece of junk will be of good use after all." Hotaru said.

"But… do you even know how to use them? Cause I don't know how." Mikan stated.

"Baka. Have you forgotten that we are the best students in our home economics class? Make up will just be a piece of cake unless you tell me that you have forgotten all of our lessons all about that topic."

"Hahahah. I guess I have Hotaru." Mikan replied with a giggle. "You know m, I tend to forget lessons easily especially when the topics are really not that interesting for me."

Hotaru then sighed, "Fine. Just leave everything to me. Okay? Now you go back to your room and fix yourself since we are both going to Central Town. I don't want my best friend going to that place with a tear strained face, got that?"

"Hai!" Mikan replied cheerfully as she left the lab of Hotaru. _"I am sooooo lucky to have a best friend like Hotaru. All this while, I thought that she would never talk to me ever again since I hurt her badly. But it all turned out that Hotaru is still the same nice, caring and understanding Hotaru that I once knew when I was still little."_


	31. The homecoming dance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 31: The homecoming dance

Hotaru has agreed to fix Mikan's hair and then makeup. They both bought dresses that looked awfully good at the two of them. Hotaru chose a lilac colored gown while Mikan had a light pink gown. On the welcoming area of Hotaru's room, there seated Tsubasa and Ruka. Tsubasa had agreed to go with Mikan to the dance but not as her date. They were just going together. Period.

Hotaru's hair was the same as always but it was clipped to one side with a very shiny clip with a star design. Mikan's hair was tied in a half pony tail and then her hair was curled at the ends. She even had cute little curly tendrils that fell on her face. The both of them just wore simple makeup but it made them look very elegant and beautiful at the same time.

When Mikan and Hotaru went out, Mikan saw how Ruka looked at Hotaru. It was then that she noticed that he really and truly loved her best friend. Mikan was struck with the way that he looked at her. It was as if he could never take his eyes off of Hotaru.

Then, Mikan suddenly remembered someone who also looked at her that way once. It was the same person that said that he would go and show her the stars just because she wanted to see them. Natsume looked at Mikan just like that when they were both on his balcony when they were looking at the stars and when they both nearly kissed each other.

"_Natsume… I wonder why I even doubted how your feelings for me really were when you once looked at me just like that."_ Mikan thought as they all headed towards the location where the Last Dance was once held.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mikan sighed once she entered the dance area. She was finally going to tell Natsume how she felt for him, no more lies. "Don't be scared." She heard Tsubasa whisper to her as he pushed her into the open area as they all headed towards a table.

"Is that Mikan?" They heard Koko whisper. "Whoa. What a transformation." Yuu added.

The whole place looked so different. The once plain looking open area was now filled with lots of colored papers and bright lights. Plus, there were also a whole lot of different love songs being played everywhere.

"Hey, Ruka and I are going to dance." Hotaru said as she tapped Mikan's shoulder.

"Sure." Mikan replied with a smile.

"Hey, do you wanna dance as well?" Tsubasa asked.

"Iie. I think that I'll just stay here. I don't feel like dancing." Mikan said as she stood near the punch table while Tsubasa just shrugged.

"Okay then." Tsubasa replied. "I'll just go and talk to Koko and the others over there."

"Sure. Take your time." Mikan whispered. "I'll be right here if ever you look for me." she added as she saw Natsume who was standing across the dance floor. His crimson eyes looked straight into Mikan's amber ones. He looked so good in his tux even though his hair was still as messy as ever. It was just Mikan has expected it should be. Mikan then didn't notice all of the other people around as her eyes only saw a crimson eyed guy who was now approaching her. She felt her heart beating like crazy and that all of her efforts and determination of telling him hot she felt all went down to the drain.

"Hey." He greeted as he gave Mikan a small smile.

"Hey." Mikan said without a smile. _"Oh great, why on earth am I chickening out again?!"_

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"We are already talking, aren't we?" Mikan replied confidently, but deep down, everything was a mess.

"What I meant was in private." He snapped. It was obvious that he was losing his patience.

"I don't even think that we actually have something to talk about, Natsume." Mikan muttered.

"I think we do." He replied coldly as he took Mikan's wrist and then hauled her to a place where there were no people at all – the Sakura Tree.

"So, have you talked to Imai and Ruka?" He asked calmly as he leaned on the trunk of the tree while Mikan nodded. "So what happened?" He asked again.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked back.

"Why didn't you even answer my question last week?" Natsume asked and within a few strides and paces, he had crossed the small distance between him and the brunette.

"What question?" Mikan mumbled. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Well, just to refresh your memory, I asked you whether you even felt even a little of your feelings for me." Natsume explained as he swallowed.

"I don't know." Mikan mumbled again. _"Why on earth are these words coming out of my mouth?! I should tell him how I really felt for him from the very beginning! Baka Mikan! Baka!"_

"You always don't know!" Natsume bellowed. It was obvious that his patience has already run out.

"You are so……" Mikan said as she paused as she tried to find the perfect word to say.

"Dumb." Natsume said as he finished the sentence for Mikan. "That's what you always say about me." He added coldly and while Mikan was not even to utter another word, the flame caster already walked out on her.

"What I meant was that you are so incredibly charming." Mikan whispered the moment that Natsume was not able to hear what she said.

"And just what the heck are you still doing here?" Someone asked as Mikan turned around only to see Tsubasa and Hotaru.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't the two of you there on the dance floor?" Mikan asked back.

"Baka. You should have told him how you felt." Hotaru muttered.

"I know. But I just suddenly felt that the proper words are betraying me at the last minute."

"To make it all short, you chickened out again." Tsubasa butted in while Mikan nodded slowly. "Now what are you still doing here?" Tsubasa asked again while Mikan gave him a what-do-you-mean type of look on her face.

"Baka! Go after him!" Hotaru snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Stop acting dumb, Mikan." Tsubasa stated as he gave Mikan a little push.

"The two of you are so in love with each other. You just don't have the guts to admit how you feel." Hotaru added.

"The two of you are right." Mikan mumbled as she remembered all of the times that Natsume was able to make her laugh, all of the favors that he has done all because of her, all of the times that the two of them had fun, and simply all of the simple times that they were both together and happy no matter what the situation may be.

"Stop daydreaming and just go already!" Tsubasa yelled as his voice snapped Mikan back to reality.

"I'm already going!" Mikan yelled as she started running.

"Hurry up, Mimi!" Hotaru yelled back.

"Hai! I'm already hurrying!" Mikan shouted enough for her friends to hear.

"_Eeesh! Where is that guy?! All of this running with heels is making my feet hurt! Natsume… please don't walk way too fast this time. Please, don't. For the very first time in my life, I am finally going to tell a guy that I like how I truly felt about him. I am so lucky that Hotaru and Tsubasa were both there to encourage me a while ago. But… I won't be able to tell Natsume how I truly feel about him if he just goes missing in action all of a sudden."_

"_I was just infatuated with Ruka. When it was with Natsume, I had a very different feeling from the feeling that I had felt for Ruka. It felt majorly different whenever he held my hand, whenever he smiles, and whenever I heard him laugh. It was just so different. Natsume was the only guy who made my heart beat like crazy and he was also the only guy who was able to make my knees weak."_

"_I know that I am an idiot but I would really be a total idiot if I still let type of opportunity pass. I couldn't just let all of the efforts of Hotaru and Tsubasa all go to waste all because I go on chickening out again. Even if I start to chicken out later, I will definitely try my best to tell him no matter what happens. So please… Natsume… don't run away from me this time."_ Mikan thought as she was running towards the direction where Natsume headed to.


	32. Everything is in place at last

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 32: Everything is in place at last

Mikan was finally able to spot him in the crowd. Natsume was walking slowly with his head drooped down in between his shoulders. It was quite obvious that the crimson eyed lad was disappointed. And Mikan knew very well that he currently felt miserable.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled but Natsume cannot hear her.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled again as he stopped his tracks and then turned around to face the brunette. "I need… to tell you… something really…. Important." She continued as she was catching her breaths.

"What?" Natsume asked as he looked at Mikan with a blank look on his handsome face.

"I…" Mikan started but she stopped and then sighed. _"Gee. I never thought that telling someone how you feel would be this hard especially when you don't even have a clue on how he's going to react. But, I just can't back out on him now."_

"Just say it, Mikan. I don't have all night." Natsume snapped.

"I'm in love with you." Mikan suddenly blurted out. _"There! I finally said it! Prepare for rejection Mikan! A guy like him wouldn't fall for someone like a klutz just like you."_

"What did you say?" Natsume asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"I said that I am in love with you." Mikan repeated. "I have felt this way for a really long time but I just didn't notice it. I don't even know why I fell for you since the two of us are always arguing like cats and dogs. But… you always manage to make me laugh. You protected me and then you were the only one who made me feel different." Mikan explained further.

"At first I thought that I really liked Ruka. But it was as time passed by that I have realized that what I felt for Ruka was nothing more than plain infatuation. It was you that I really love. You were always there for me and just being with you made me feel contented, happy, comfortable and safe at the same time. You are the only person who made my heart beat like crazy and who made me blush frequently. I don't care if you and Sumire are still together and that our deal was already over. What's important is that I love you with all my heat."

"I don't like you." Natsume quickly said and then looked at Mikan as is she was crazy or something.

"Oh" was all that Mikan was able to say. _"I should have known that he doesn't feel the same way. I just made a total fool out of myself in front of these people."_

"I don't like you." Natsume repeated as he walked closely to Mikan and in a matter of a few steps, Natsume was already standing right in front of Mikan.

"You already said it twice and I perfectly understand what it means so you don't have to rub it in my face." Mikan mumbled but before she could say more words, she was cut off by a passionate kiss from the flame caster himself. _"What the heck is he doing?!"_

"I don't just like you." Natsume said breathlessly. And before Mikan was able to utter a word, Natsume added something. "I'm also in love with you."

"I would have given you another slap if you said that you weren't." Mikan whispered as she looked at Natsume with a very cheerful smile.

"I have been in love with you ever since you entered this academy." Natsume stated.

"You are just making that up." Mikan butted in as she punched Natsume lightly on his shoulder. _"Him? In love with me from the very start? That is so impossible! That thing can't be true!"_

"It's true." Natsume answered. "You were the only girl who didn't care whether I was popular or not. I can totally talk to you and just be myself without worrying about anything else."

"Ehem… ehem.." The two of them heard some coughs as they turned around only to see Tsubasa along with the whole class. It turned out that everyone was able to witness their confessions to each other.

"They are so cute." They heard some girls whisper while Mikan just wanted to melt right then and there. As of this very moment, they are now an official couple and no longer a pretend one. Well duh?! Who wouldn't be an official couple if they had already exchanged their "I love you's", right?

"And now, for the coronation of our homecoming king and queen." Mr. Narumi happily announced as someone gave him an envelope. "Our homecoming king is…….. Natsume Hyuuga!" He announced as the crowd went wild with their deafening screams.

Natsume then went to the stage as he was given a crown and a sash with "homecoming king" written on it. "Err, thanks?" He managed to say in the microphone.

"And our homecoming queen is……… Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Narumi announce again as the crowd even went wilder than before.

"_What?! I'm homecoming queen? Never in my whole life have it slip into my mind that I will be a homecoming queen. The people who just ignored me through the hallways have voted for me?!"_ Mikan thought in disbelief as Tsubasa gave her push towards the stage. Natsume then took her hand and then helped her up. He welcomed her on the stage with a heartwarming smile which was more precious that the fake tiara and the sash that was given to Mikan.

"Uhm… I don't know what to say." Mikan mumbled and before she could say anything else, she saw Michi enter the gym. _"Whoa. I guess that Hotaru really helped Michi with the whole makeover thing. She looks so pretty. I can't believe it! My little sister is even hotter than Sumire Shouda!"_ She thought as she stared at Tsubasa who was ogling at Michi at that moment.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" All of their fellow classmates chanted as Natsume gave Mikan another smile while Mikan simply smiled back. Mikan then closed her eyes as Natsume inched closer to her face. This time, Mikan was already expecting a kiss from him. And finally, his lips touched hers.

All of the screaming girls, the rowdy jocks, everyone… all of them suddenly disappeared into the background. To Mikan, all that matters as of that very moment was her and Natsume. Everything was okay just like what Hotaru has said. Everything was in place at last, no problems and no worries.

"And now, for the special dance only meant for the king and queen." Mr. Narumi stated as Natsume took Mikan's hand and then led her to the dance floor. Everyone else then stepped aside and the entire dance floor was theirs. Then the version of Allison Krauss' When You Say Nothing At All started to play.

"Hey." Natsume said as he Mikan closer to him. It was like he didn't know what else to say, and a simple hey was enough. It spoke volumes for such a small word.

"Hey to you too." Mikan said with a smile as she leaned her head on Natsume's shoulder. She didn't even care whether there are a lot of people watching. She didn't care at all.

"Stop that damn song!" Koko yelled as every head turned to his direction. Koko and Yuu then went towards the DJ's direction and then whispered something to his ear while he just nodded in reply. Suddenly, the song Sugar Rush started to play through the speakers. Mikan then remembered when Natsume sang that song just so that she'd talk to him again. She just laughed out on that memory.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Koko!" Natsume yelled sarcastically.

"Anytime Natsume!" Koko yelled back with a wide grin on his face.

"And what are you laughing at?" Natsume asked Mikan sarcastically as he drew Mikan even closer.

"I think you know very well why, Natsume." Mikan replied slowly with a smile.

"Because you're with me?" He asked as Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulder again.

"Not exactly." She whispered as they continued on dancing. "Look." Mikan said as she pointed at the other couple who was dancing right beside them.

"Tsubasa and Michi?" Natsume asked while his jaw dropped and then he looked at Mikan. "Well, it just goes to show that you're a pretty good matchmaker."

"Iie." Mikan corrected him with a smile. "We're pretty good matchmakers."


	33. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 33: Epilogue

MIKAN'S POV

Things turned out the way that I hoped that it would be. Natsume and I are still on the same class and we're still together although a day won't be over without a few bickering sessions would take place. Currently, the academy gave us the opportunity to have a vacation and I'm in my hometown where Hotaru and I grew up. But this time, Natsume and Ruka are with us.

"Mikan, how many more centuries do I have to wait?!" I heard Natsume yell from downstairs. For sure I could tell that Ruka was also down there chuckling while giving Natsume the 'patience is a virtue' lecture. Well, this day, we all decided to stroll around the whole town.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back. It's quite obvious that arguments are the things that we cannot get rid of. I guess it's something that we already got used to.

"Your minute could take hours!" He bellowed. Ugh. This guy really has to take temper and anger management seminars or something like that.

Well, to change the topic, Hotaru and Ruka are still very happy together. And I could tell that as time passes, their relationship goes even stronger and stronger. Ruka told me that he would b proposing to Hotaru tonight when we would have dinner somewhere. He even took me with him yesterday just to pick what kind of ring that Hotaru would definitely like. And for sure, Hotaru would say yes. I mean, she's pretty smart and she knew very well that refusing an offer like that from the guy that she loves would make her a total idiot among all of the idiots out there in the world.

Tsubasa is still in Alice Academy, but not on our class anymore. Ever since the homecoming dance, he has been following Michi around wherever she goes. He even changed his class schedule so that his sched would match Michi's sched. Things are also reversed when it came to Tsubasa and Michi. This time, Tsubasa is the one chasing after Michi after all these years.

Well, my little sister was really hurt when I told her the part that there would never come a time in God's green earth that Tsubasa will finally come to like her. When Tsubasa rejected her for the very first time, she decided that this opportunity will be her form of revenge to that guy. As of now, I have to say that I have already lost count on how many times Michi has snubbed the poor guy.

However, I can tell that Michi is still crazy over him. I'm her sister after all. We have that certain connection thingy. Tsubasa just doesn't know about that fact yet. I guess that Michi is just testing him on how long he could possibly last. You might even wonder why Tsubasa has been chasing Michi after all these years. Well, here's the answer. It was all because she's my sister. It's quite a very simple answer if you ask me. From the very start, everyone has been expecting her to be as good-looking as I am. Well, I know that Michi was good-looking but I just don't know if I'm good-looking as well. But, who cares? As long as I have Natsume with me, I don't even care whether I have good looks or not. What matters most is that we love each other.

You guys might also be wondering what ever has happened to Sumire. Well, wonder no more. She's already in high school just like all of us. I just don't know what's her class schedule and who are her classmates this coming school year. But during the last time that I was able to see her, she once told me that she wanted to be librarian. Shocking, right? Who would have thought that a person as noisy as Sumire would really want to become a librarian someday?

And can you guess who part of the honor students was when we graduated from out middle school years other than the usual smart people like Hotaru, Yuu and Natsume? Well, it was none other than Mochu, the guy whom Sumire once cheated Natsume on. It turns out that he isn't as dumb as he looks. H actually had the mind to be a smarty boy. Can you even believe it? It just seemed way too impossible when I found out about it.

Wakako and Koko are sort of going out or something like that. They somewhat have this complicated on-off relationship. Yuu, one of Natsume's teammates and close friends and the smartest guy in class turned out to be a playboy after we graduated Middle School. On our freshman year in high school, the playboy finally met his match, but that's a totally different story. I just hope that things will work out right for that guy.

"Mikan, my body is getting numb in sitting all day!" Natsume yelled again.

"Can't you wait a little bit longer?!" I shrieked.

Well, this time, I really really really really have to go. Who knows what that flame caster could do if I stay in this room for a little longer. He might burn me to crisps. Naaah. He won't do that. If he did, I'll just mollify it and then slap him again. Hahah.

As I have said, I have to go. Ja. Goodbye. Sayonara. Adieu. Paalam. Hanggang sa Muli. Ciao. Whatever. As long as it's a term that also means goodbye. As of now, I can't really say that everything and everyone ended up in a happily ever after story since I am pretty tired of Natsume's temper and that I am so going to dump him tonight.

Wait! Matte! Sandali! What the heck did I say about dumping him?! He's good-looking and not to mention way too handsome. He's sweet in his own little. He can always make me happy. He's smart and he'll do every single thing that he can just so that he could protect me from anything that can possibly hurt me. And last but not the least, he's so crazy about me.

Why on earth would I even dump a guy like that? I'll b a total idiot if ever I let someone like that guy go. And besides, I'm crazy about him too. =] I love him and nothing can ever change that fact.


End file.
